Remember: A father's daughter
by LightningFlare1
Summary: High school life isn't easy for any teen, but when your the daughter of Danny and Ember, well school life just becomes much worst. Aria Fenton must try to survive her high school days while suffering through a secret illness. But when things start to turn out well, she accidently releases a dangerous foe from her father's past who seeks revenge, and is willing to go to great lenght
1. The pills

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **The pills**

 _One month later_

Aria moved restlessly in her sleep, she tossed and turned and quickly held the blanket. She breathed heavily and quickly placed her hand on her scar from the Death reaper`s sword, she groans and felt something burning.

"AGH!" Aria shouted suddenly waking up from her sleep and throwing the blanket onto the ground; Aria breathed heavily as sweat fell from her forehead. She got up and walked towards the bathroom when she felt the burning sensation from before; Aria groan and covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her screams of pain, she didn`t want to wake her parents.

"Aria?" Ember said softly opening the door from their bedroom, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, mom" she lied looking away from her mother, so she wouldn't see her face showing how much in pain she was. Ember frown slightly and closed the door, she walked towards her daughter and gently touched her arm.

"What's the matter? Tell me" Ember said

"It's….. just the scar…" Aria mumbled and sat down against the wall, "It's burning…."

"What?" Ember quickly went down on one knee and lifted Aria's shirt, she touched the scar slightly before Aria pushed her hands away.

"Don't touch it….." Aria groan and lowered her shirt

"Aria! Have you been taking the pills Clockwork gave you?" Ember asked frowning slightly, "You have to take them!"

"I forgot…. To take them" Aria mumbled as she held her side. Ember quickly got up and went to Aria's room, she took the special pills Clockwork had made just for Aria's condition. Aria hated taking the pills but she had too, the pill subdued the Death reaper's sword effects. Clockwork and Rhea remove most the damaged from the sword, but some residue was still inside her body.

"Take them!" Ember said quickly taking two pills and placing them in her hand, "Right now, Aria!"

"Mom….." Aria groans and just took the pills, she couldn't care the pain and immediately felt better once she had taken them. Ember sighed in relief and sat down beside her, she held Aria in her arms and hugged her.

"You have to take your pills, honey," Ember said softly holding her tightly

"Sorry…." Aria mumbled holding her mother's arm slightly

"Clockwork is finding a way... We have to wait" Ember said kissing the top of Aria's head, "Just take your pills"

"I hate this" Aria mumbled and hug her mother, "I thought the sword wouldn't affect me anymore…?"

"Remember what Clockwork said? The Death Reaper sword is an ancient weapon, powerful and dangerous! Clockwork himself knows very little from it"

"Ugh... I know, mom" she said and sighed

"Now come on," Ember said helping Aria up, "It's still early, you should go back to bed"

"Okay," Aria mumbled and walked to her room. Ember smiled and returned to the bedroom, she lay down on the bed and hit Danny's chest to wake him.

"What?!" Danny shouted jumping slightly and looked around.

"Your daughter isn't taking her pills!" Ember said crossing her arms and glaring, "And you didn't even hear her in pain earlier!"

"Ow!" he mumbled rubbing his chest slightly and pout at her, "Wait?! My daughter? Isn't she our daughter?!"

"Don't start!" Ember said rolling her eyes at hum, "Aria is in pain because of the sword"

"There nothing I can do, Ember," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "Aria is a teenager"

"I'm not going to have my daughter in pain! Just because her daddy doesn't scold her!" Ember said and glared at him, waiting for Danny to get the point.

"Fine," he said and sighed

 _The next morning_

"Morning Aria!" Danny said sitting down in front of her and poke her head, "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess" she mumbled and yawned

"Danny!" Ember mumbled and moved her eyes slightly while she cooked, "Hm!"

"Right…. So, Ari!" Danny said smiling at her, "Did you take your pills this morning?"

"Not yet" she mumbled yawning slightly

"You have to take them," Danny said and bring the pills closer, "They prevent the residue from the sword to harm you"

"I know, I know," Aria said sighing and taking the bottle, "I'm just scared slightly"

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know….." she mumbled looking away, "I guess it doesn't matter….."

"Everyone scared of something," Danny said taking out two pills for her

"You're not scared of anything, dad," she said taking them with a glass of juice

"Of course, I am!" he said smiling and closing the bottle

"Of what? Mom?" Aria asked raising a brow

"No! I'm not scared of mom!" he said

"Danny! I told you not to drink all of the juice!" Ember shouted and waved a pan at him, "UGH!"

"Okay mom" he said smiling at her as the two laugh quietly

"You're crazy dad! Mom is going to kill you if she hears you!" Aria whispered

"Shush!" Danny placed his finger on his lip and smiled, he messed Aria's hair and got up. "Love you dear!" he shouted and wink at Aria.

"Buy juice!" Ember said glaring at him

"Yes ma'am!" he said saluting before going ghost and flying off. Ember frown slightly and sighed, she gave Aria her breakfast and sat down with her.

"So! What did your father tell you?" she asked leaning closer

"Nothing mom" Aria said eating her eggs

"Hm….." Ember narrowed her eyes slightly and just ate as well. Aria simply ate her breakfast and sighed, she moved her toast around and stared at the pills.

"I'm tired of taking those things" she mumbled

"Aria, you know you have to take them," Ember said sighing slightly

"I know I do! It's just so annoying! Three times a day! Just to make sure I don't drop dead?!" Aria said moving her plate to the side, "I haven't even tried to use my powers since the incident!"

"Your father and I both agree to wait, we don't know if your powers are affected or not," she said holding Aria's hand, "We can try next week?"

"If I don't blow up" she mumbled

"Don't be so negative, Aria," Ember said shaking her head slightly, "And you know I don't like this... Dead talk from you!"

"Okay, okay," she mumbled standing up

"Where are, you going, Ari?" Ember asked watching her leave

"Bathroom" Aria mumbled walking upstairs

"Bathroom" Ember mumbled sighing and looked down slightly; she sighed some more and tried to think. She knew Aria was tired of taking those special pills, but Clockwork hadn't found a way to get rid of the residue from the Reaper's sword.

 _Pariah's Keep_

"Very soon…." Pariah said softly from within his sarcophagus, "Very soon I'll be released from this dam sarcophagus!"

" _And then I'll get my revenge Danny Phantom! And what better way to hurt you... Is to hurt your offspring…._ " Pariah smiled as he anxiously waited for the person to free him, he savoured the excitement of torturing the one who sealed him away.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for High school

 **End**


	2. High school

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **High school**

"First day of high school!" Ember and Danny shouted as they burst into Aria's bedroom; Aria jump out of bed and back away slightly, she held her chest and felt her heart beating out of her chest.

"What the heck?!" Aria shouted moving her hand down, "Mom! Dad!"

"It's your first day in high school! Aren't you excited?" Ember asked sitting down on the bed

"Not really" Aria mumbled looking away, "I hate school….. people are always kissing ass"

"We know how you feel," Danny said remembering their time in Casper high in both the past and present.

"You'll do fine, dear" Ember said sitting up

"You guys were together!" Aria whined and got up, "I'm going in alone!"

"Aria, you'll do fine alright," Danny said smiling at her, "The first day is always the hardest, and it will be harder for you but we know you can handle it"

"Your father is right! Sometimes….." Ember mumbled glaring at him, "You'll do fine! And if anyone tries to be mean to you….. you just show them, who's boss"

"Now! Get ready" Danny said walking out

"And your breakfast is getting cold," Ember said following Danny

"Ugh….." Aria whined, she sighed and walked towards her closet and tried to pick something to wear. Ember smiled and held Danny's hand as they walked to the kitchen, she kissed his cheek and hug him slightly.

"High school….." Danny mumbled and couldn't believe his little girl was entering high school, "Can you believe it, Ember!"

"It seems... It was only yesterday she was learning to walk" Ember said remembering the fond memory, "And after that! She phased through the floor"

"And you started to panic because she ended up in the basement," Danny said laughing slightly

"Hey! How many parents have a child, who just phases through the floor?!" Ember asked crossing her arms.

"How many women are married to a ghost?" Danny asked smirking at her, "And slept with…"

"Shush!" Ember quickly covered his mouth and blushed slightly, she smiled at him when she saw Aria walking towards them. "Shut up!" Ember whispered moving her hand from his mouth and smiling at Aria.

"Eat and head to school," Ember said sitting down

"Why Casper high?" Aria asked poking her eggs with her knife, "Why to can't I go to some private school or something? I wouldn't feel so….. out of place….. don't private schools are rich people, and like kids from important people?"

"First of all, we want you to have a normal life regardless of who your parents are, and the abilities you possess. And second, you hate rich people because of their snobs, and you hate uniforms" Ember said glancing at Danny, who nodded in agreement while he drank his coffee.

"But why Casper….. people are so crazy," Aria said remembering the countless of stories her parents would tell her, about their school days.

"But that where we met," Danny said holding Ember's hand, "Well… the second time, the first time I was busy saving your mother butt"

"Shut it, Dipstick!" Ember said hitting his chest, "Now go! And come home right away! Your grandparents are coming"

"Alright," Aria said putting her dishes away, "Can you please tell, Grandpa Jack no to bear hug me? I hardly made it alive last time"

"I'll try," Danny said laughing softly

"At least my father doesn't try to crush our daughter, dear" Ember said smirking at him; Danny rolled his eyes and simply finished his coffee.

"Go before your late," Danny said

"Bye," Aria said waving at her parents.

 _Casper High - 9 am_

"Maybe I should use a transformation again…." Aria mumbled walking towards the school, "I'm going to get mobbed….. and people won't leave me alone….."

"OH MY GOSH ITS ARIA!" Aria looked back and saw a large group of students, she groans and was quickly surrounded by them.

"What are you doing here?!" someone shouted

"Isn't it obvious?! She going to school here!" a girl shouted taking a photo with her phone.

"Hey! Aria! Is your mom planning another tour?!" a group of girls shouted

"Uh…. Not at the mean time" Aria said pushing a few people away, "Could you all….. just step back slightly"

"I love what you're wearing!" another girl shouted

" _Ugh! Mom told me not to use my powers until we've met with Clockwork….. but…._ " Aria closed her eyes and went invisible, she quickly went through the large group of students and ran inside of the school.

"I can't take this... And it has been five minutes of high school" Aria said glancing at the Clockwork

"Aria Fenton, right?" Aria sighed and looked up, she saw a light tan girl with brown hair, she had her arms crossed and wore very nice clothing; Aria could easily tell she was an A-lister. She immediately recognises her 'friends' status, the gossiper, the girl who agrees on everything, the one who always took the wrath of the leader, and the boy toy. Not mentioning the two others, who simply does whatever the leader told them, "Vivan Price! And these are my bitches"

"Price?" Aria mumbled thinking back to her Alexander Price

" _Are they related?_ " Aria raised a brow slightly and wondered if Price was a popular last name.

"My grandfather was Alexander Price! The one who signed your mother!" Vivian said smiling and checking her nails.

"Yay…." Aria mumbled looking away

"Your dad is SO hot!" one of Vivian's minions shouted

"Ew….. my dad is almost forty," Aria said with a disgusted expression

"A hot forty!" the same girl said taking out a magazine with Danny on the cover, "Man! If he wasn't married!"

"Ew!" Aria shouted and wanted to gag at the idea, and was reminded of Glitter.

"Back away! You vultures!" Aria turned her head slightly and saw a tomboy teen. Her black hair was in a ponytail with her bangs on the side, she wore a baseball hat backwards with a leather jacket, along with black jeans and simple runners.

"What the hell do you want?" Vivian asked glaring at her

"Just back off," she said walking towards them, "Just because you're a year older than us! Doesn't mean you can boss us around"

"You're freshmen! Who cares!" Vivian said glaring at this tomboy

"Just fuck off!" she shouted and took Aria's hand, "Come on!"

"Hey!" Vivian shouted

"Run!" the strange girl shouted.

"What?!" Aria said before running right behind this teenage girl. Aria followed the strange teen to the school's library; Aria slows down and looked back and didn't see Vivian or her minions.

"The library is like holy water to them," the strange teen said smiling at her, "You're safe here"

"Uh…. Thanks?" Aria mumbled backing away slightly

"Oh! I guess you don't know my name" she said laughing slightly, "Claire Rivers! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh…. I'm-!"

"Aria Fenton or Phantom" Claire interrupted and took a random book, "I know"

"Right…." She mumbled

"I'm starting the ninth grade like you," Claire said crossing her arm, "And I already know what your thinking! You think I'm being nice to you because of your parents, right?"

"Uh…. Kind of?" Aria admitted

"Trust me... With my family's reputation... I want nothing to do with fame or money" Claire said walking towards the library door.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Hm…." Claire looked back slightly and didn't know how to explain her family situation, she knew The Lockwood family wasn't on good terms with the Fenton family. Especially with her aunt Glitter and her crazy actions, she sighed softly and looked away. "Doesn't matter….. how about we head to class?"

"Oh…. Sure" Aria smiled slightly and left the library with her.

 _Lunch time_

"Why don't we sit here?" Claire asked while she held her tray

"Sure," Aria said sitting down in front of her while she place her tray down, "Those classes weren't so bad"

"I thought It was boring," Claire said poking her mystery meat, "I thought they didn't do mystery meat anymore? Will I die if I eat this?"

"I wouldn't…." Aria said drinking her soda

"Hey, Claire!" Atticus shouted while he waved at them, "The weirdo is in high school!"

"Shut up, Atticus!" Claire shouted throwing her apple at him

"Hey!" he laughs catching it before sitting down beside his cousin. He laughs slightly with Claire flipping him off, he shook his head and notice Aria sitting in front of him.

" _It's her….._ " Atticus blushed slightly and cleared his throat, " _I can't believe it... Why is she here?_ "

"Dick!" Claire said rolling her eyes, "Aria, this is my stupid cousin"

"Cousins? You're a Lockwood?" Aria asked in disbelief; she couldn't believe this tomboy was related to Glitter?!

"My mother is…." Claire said looking away slightly, "Sorry... For all of that shit my grandmother did"

"It's none of your faults, Claire," Aria said smiling at her

"Anyways... Yeah, Atticus" Claire said changing the subject

"We've met," Atticus said smiling at her

"Wha…." Claire smirk and notice Aria's blushing slightly, she quickly moved her gaze to her cousin, who's cheeks were red as well.

" _Oh! MY! GOSH! They like each other!_ " Claire smiled and got an idea! She could obviously tell Aria and Atticus liked each other, but she had a feeling, the two were too stupid to admit their feelings to each other.

"It's nice to see you again, Atticus," Ember said smiling at him

"Likewise," he said and returned the smile she gave him

"I'm going to have so much fun" Claire mumbled softly watching them

"I didn't know…. You would come here, Atticus?" Aria said and looked down at her food, "Your part of the Lockwood family... You could go to any boarding school you want"

"So can you," he said and rubbed the back of his neck, "You can only mention your parent's name, and any boarding school would accept you"

"My parents want me to live a normal life" Aria explained and played with her apple slightly, "That's why I'm here"

"And I want to live a normal life," he said

"Good luck, cuz," Claire said with her head resting her on hand, "Your part of the main branch, Atticus! You're the only male heir in the entire family! And besides, we both know, your father would never let you leave the main branch"

"I'm very well aware of this, Claire," Atticus said sighing and crossing his arms, "That's why my father allowed me to live my teen years, as a normal teenager"

"Main branch?" Aria asked staring at the two cousins argue, "Aren't you just one family?"

"Uh…. It's more complicated than you think….." Atticus said and glanced at Claire.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for The Lockwood family

 **End**

* * *

Guys! Feel free to suggest anything! The Lockwood family has become more intesting now, especailly without Glitter. And not to mention Claire's new roles as matchmaker!


	3. The Lockwood family

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **The Lockwood family**

"What do you mean?" Aria asked staring at them

"Come on, Aria," Claire said sitting up and putting her tray away, "Somewhere in private... Our family has bad reputation already, we don't need people to know more about our fuck up, family"

Aria took her cookie and followed, Claire and Atticus to the rooftop. Aria was starting to ask herself what was the deal with rooftops? Her parents had told her countless of stories which involved rooftops! Atticus opened the rooftop door for her and smiled, he let the door hit Claire who swore at him.

"Your such an ass, Atticus!" Claire said pushing him slightly, "Moron!"

"You two act like brother and sister," Aria said laughing at the two argue

"Last thing I need," Claire said

"Anyway….. our family is separated into two branches" Atticus explained showing two fingers, "The main which is me, and the side which is Claire"

"Why?" Aria asked

"It all started with Laura," Claire said pushing Atticus slightly, "She's the one who started this... I guess you can call it a feud?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head

"Anyways... Her mother originally left The Lockwood family and its standers, she wanted to separate herself as much as she could" Claire continued to explain, she couldn't believe she was explaining their family history to an ' _outsider._ '

"Our great-aunt, Laura simply continued her mother's point of view," Atticus said picking off from where Claire had stopped, "The rest of the family wasn't too happy about this. A Lockwood woman, marrying a commoner…. It was unheard of!"

"It wasn't acceptable either," Claire said crossing her arms, "I'm pretty sure you have a good idea…. What our family standers are…."

"I do," Aria said thinking back to Glitter, and her constant ranting about the perfect man. Not to mention her mother ranting about it, and how much she hated Glitter which she already knew by the time she was three.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you aware of the expectation of our grandmother, Laura and Star have both choose to stay away from the family ways" Atticus explained

"But what about your grandfather? He's so nice... And…. Well, the total opposite of Glitter" Aria said and started to get all confused.

"Times has changed and so should we," Claire said smiling, "Maybe one day our family will realise their mistakes, and see how stupid they were acting."

"Aunt Star hasn't even met half of the family because of this stupid side branch," Atticus said and shaking his head slightly, "And I haven't even meet Grandfather Josh, Uncle Andy, and let alone Laura!"

"So, this stupid family side thing... Is breaking your family apart" Aria said shaking her head slightly, and couldn't believe how family views can destroy relationships.

"And the main branch got even stricter about seeing the side, because of Glitter and her crazy bullshit," Atticus said and walked around the rooftop slightly.

"And she was a part of the side branch too! Which made it worst" Claire said opening the rooftop door, "So, now you know about our fuck up family"

"Man…... The Lockwood family is so….different than they are in the public eye" Aria said as they returned to the lower levels of the school.

"My father doesn't want Lockwood's dirty secrets and discrimination to go public," Atticus said as they walked through the hallways.

"Either way... Our family messed up" Claire said leaning against some lockers, "Okay! We missed fourth and fifth period"

"Thanks a lot, Claire," Atticus said crossing his arms

"Who cares! It's the first day and teachers just rant about the school year" Claire said hunching her shoulders.

"You're such a slacker, Claire," Atticus said glaring at her

"Whatever, cuz!" Claire shouted and took Aria's arm, "Come on Aria!"

"Hey!" he shouted and sighed

"What?! Do you want to kiss her or something?!" Claire shouted and smirking when she saw Atticus blush and look away.

"Ugh!" Atticus looked away and felt his red cheeks, he sighed and headed home since the bell was going to ring anyway. Atticus went outside and took out his phone, he called the family's car and waited.

"How do you think Aria's day went?!" Atticus stop and turned his head, he didn't see anyone walking or anyone behind him. He looked up and saw Danny landing and placing Ember down, he smiled at them and went to see them.

"Ember! Danny! Hello!" Atticus said waving at them

"Oh! I didn't know the son of Jasper Lockwood would attend Casper high" Danny said crossing his arms, "Hard to believe the future head of Lockwood industries is here"

"Don't be an ass, Danny" Ember said hitting his chest, "Ignore him! Was this your first day of tenth grade?"

"Yup!" Atticus said nodding his head at them

"How was it?" she asked

"It was okay... Just talked to Claire and Aria, really" he said

"Wh…," Danny mumbled staring at Atticus, he frowns and didn't want his little girl to DATE! She was too young, she wasn't ready, and, and, well she couldn't date until he was dead.

"Don't!" Ember mumbled back since she knew exactly what her husband was thinking, "Excuse us"

"Sure" Atticus mumble watching Ember pull Danny to the side

"You're not allowed to hurt him," Ember said poking his chest, "NO, you can't scare him! NO, you can't be mean, and NO you can't plot his murder!"

"Ugh! Fine" Danny mumbled crossing his arms

"God, you're such a guy!" Ember said kissing his cheek

"Mom!" Aria shouted running towards her parents, "You guys are going to get mobbed!"

"So, will you," Danny said hugging her slightly, "But she has a point…. We better go before the bell rings"

"Bye, Atticus," Aria said waving at him; Atticus waved back and watched her go ghost, he smiled watching the family take flight and disappear into the sky.

"You love her!" Claire shouted slapping Atticus's back, he frowned and rub it while he glared at her.

"Not true!" Atticus shouted denying his true feelings, "She just a friend!"

"Sure….." Claire mumbled and smirk

"Oh! The family's car here….. you better go before _it_ happens again" Atticus said thinking back to the horrible incident, which almost cost Claire's family everything they cared about it.

"Right…" Claire sighed and walked away before the driver could see her, and rat her out to Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Claire" he whispered glancing at her, "Once I'm head of the family... I'll end the branches once and for all"

"I sure hope so" Claire whispered quickly hiding behind a tree. Atticus smiled at the family's driver and entered the car, he waited for a few moments to see if the driver would comment on Claire speaking with him.

" _Phew…. I don't think he saw her_ " Atticus sighed in relief while he drove away from the school

 _Rivers's home_

"What is this?!" Andy asked holding a bag, "Star!"

"Put that down, Andy," Star said taking the bag from his hand, "Claire brought this and you know how she gets when you look through her things"

"Don't remind me" Andy said laughing slightly remembering the time Claire stop talking to him for a day because he peeks into her shopping bag.

"Dad! Don't look through my things!" Claire shouted closing the door and taking her bag from her mother, "It's private!"

"I wasn't looking, Claire," Andy said sitting down with the tv remote, "And don't be mean"

"Hm" Claire glared at her father and put the bag away, she came back to her mother and watched her make dinner.

"How was your first day of school?" Star asked putting the meatloaf in the oven, "Made any new friends?"

"Actually, yes," Claire said smiling at her mother, "Aria Fenton or Phantom… I don't know why people use both"

"Aria Fenton?! You mean Danny and Ember's daughter?" Star asked in disbelief, unable to believe Aria was willing to befriend with the granddaughter of Glitter.

"What? Claire is friends with Aria?" Andy asked walking towards his wife and daughter, "I didn't know Claire could make friends!"

"Wow, dad…." Claire mumbled glaring at her father.

"Andy!" Star rolled her eyes and simply returned making dinner.

 _Fenton's home_

"Welcome home, Aria!" Vera shouted hugging her tightly in her arms once the family had entered the home.

"Ugh!" Aria managed to gasp, being crushed by her great aunt.

"Aunty! We talk about this! Don't crush our child!" Ember shouted

"Sorry," Vera smiled and let Aria go, "So! How was your first day?"

"It was okay….. they just talked about the school year," Aria said sitting down on the sofa, "That's pretty much it"

"The first day is always boring," James said sitting down beside his granddaughter.

"Where did you come from, grandpa?" Aria asked looking around the home.

"Kitchen," he said showing her a plate of cookies, "Want one?"

"Sure" Aria smiled and took the cookie, she soon saw her grandparents from her father's side enter the home.

"Tell us all about your first day!" Maddie shouted once she had finished kissing her granddaughter's face.

" _Gosh, my family crazy_ " Aria sighed while she watched her family sitting down, all waiting to hear about her first day went. Aria found her family annoying at times, she knew her father's side was crazy, her mother's side was too protective and caring. But compared to the Lockwood family, she was thankful her family was so close. " _But I wouldn't have it any other way!_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for My parents' shadows

 **End**


	4. My parents' shadows

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **My parents' shadows**

 _One week later_

Aria sighed while she sat on her desk and was surrounded by her classmates, she was currently in another session of ` _Your parents are`._ Aria loved her parents dearly but she hated being compared to them, she would countless be compared to her father more than her mother because of her powers.

"Hey! Aria! Can you sing well like your mother?" a girl asked pushing a few more students.

"Kind of" Aria mumbled and sighing some more, "Not really into singing"

"What?! You could totally be a singer like your mom! You should be a singer! Maybe you could do concerts with her!"

"But there no way she could win as many awards" some guy shouted

"Yes, she could!" the girl said back

"Only because she Ember's kid! She already has fame" the guy said and crossed his arms

"No way! She's going to be a hero like Danny!" another girl shouted

"But her powers can't even compare to Danny's!" a girl said

"I don't have to live in my parents' shadow!" Aria shouted and clench her fist, "I can live my own life!"

"She's going to be a singer!" students shouted ignoring her completely; Aria groan and opened the window, she went ghost and flew out and wasn't surprised that no one had noticed her leaving. She landed behind the school yard and returned human, Aria stared at the ground and sat under the tree.

" _I don't want to be a singer or a hero…. I want to live my own life_ " Aria sighed loudly and lean her head against the tree truck, she stared at the blue sky and leaves moving with the wind. " _I'll always be stuck in my parents' shadow,_ " she thought and moved her foot slightly.

"Aria Fenton" Aria sighed and looked down slightly, she looked behind the tree and notice a guy standing. She moved slightly and saw this teen starring at her with his green, and his black hair, he wore simple clothes with a necklace; Aria couldn't help but notice he resemble someone? But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah?" Aria mumble as she stood up and clean her clothes slightly, "And you are?"

"Ashton Walker," Ashton said offering his hand, "Nice to meet you, Aria!"

"Uh…. Likewise," Aria mumbled shaking his hand, she raised a brow slightly and never thought she would meet someone for formal and polite? The only person she knew, who was this formal is Atticus.

"You're cute and beautiful, Aria," he said and put his hand down, "But you probably hear it from everyone"

"Uh…." Aria blushed slightly at his comment and looked away, she cleared her throat and smiled, "Tha…. thanks"

"No one has ever told?" he asked tilting his head slightly

"Not from a guy," she said thinking back to when her father almost rip a boy's head off because he had called her cute.

" _Well a boy who hasn't met my father yet_ " Aria sighed slightly and just wondered how her father would react right now, " _He would probably overreact and hunt him down like a wild animal, mom would try to stop him but in reality would cheer him on….. man, my family weird_ "

"I guess I'm the first," he said and laugh slightly, "So, why are you here? Do you have track?"

"Nah," she said shaking her head slightly, "Just escaping from my classmates"

"I guess being the daughter of Danny and Ember isn't easy," Ashton said sitting down on the grass.

"It's not," Aria said sitting down beside him, "Kind of annoying at times"

"Ashton…. What the hell are you doing here?" Ashton smirk and looked up, he laughs slightly and stood up.

"Just talking, Atticus," Ashton said putting his hand in his pocket, "What does it look like I'm doing"

"You're such a bastard," Atticus said glaring at him

"Hey! Atticus what's going on?" Aria asked quickly standing up and standing in between the two teenagers.

"Don't talk to him, Aria" Atticus said taking Aria's arm and pulling her closer, "You don't want to middle with him"

"What?" Aria asked looking back at Ashton

"Stop making lies, main!" Ashton said walking passed him and shoving him slightly with his shoulder, "Dumbass"

"Jackass" Atticus mumbled glaring as he left. Aria kept quiet and watched Ashton walk further away, she waited for him to enter the school before she turned to Atticus.

"Atticus! What the heck is going on? You know him?" Aria asked

"It's complicated…." He mumbled sighing

"How?" she asked

"I don't really want to talk about it," Atticus said gripping Aria's arms slightly

"Okay….. can you let go of my arm then?" she asked staring at his hand

"Oh! Sorry" Atticus said quickly letting go and blushing slightly, "My bad"

"Okay….. well, I don't know what's going on with Ashton and you….. but I hope this doesn't go nasty," she said walking passed him.

"It won't," Atticus said watching her leave, "Bye"

"Bye," she said waving at him slightly.

 _Fenton's home_

"Mom? Dad?" Aria shouted phasing through the door and walking towards the kitchen, "Hello?"

"No, no, I can do a tour next year," Ember said while she held the phone to her ear, "A world tour? Hm, I'll have to think about it, alright?"

"Dad?" Aria shouted walking inside the living room, "Hey, dad"

"Afternoon, Aria," Danny said smiling at her while he put down the thermos, "How was school?"

"Okay, I guess," Aria said hunching her shoulders and decided not to mention the little argument since she knew her father would go nuts. Aria sighed slightly while she watched her mother finish her phone call, "What did you do today, Dad?"

"Just petrol around the city... There isn't much crime these days" Danny said taking the thermos and making some adjustments.

"Are you craving for some action, dad?" Aria asked and chuckle slightly, "You can always anger mom! But you better run right after!"

"Hey!" Danny laughs and messed her hair, Aria shouted slightly and tried to push his hands away.

"Stop!" Aria laugh and pushed his face back

"Aria," Ember said sitting down, "My producer was wondering something"

"What?" she asked laughing slightly while she pushed Danny's hands back.

"He was wondering if you want to sing on an upcoming concert?" Ember asked and placed the phone down.

"Uh….. I don't think so, mom" she said rubbing her hand slightly with the other.

"What a good idea! I think it's a great opportunity for the two of you to bond" Danny said smiling at her.

"I don't know….. I'm not a good singer" Aria said looking away slightly

"Of course, you are," Ember said holding Aria's hand, "You're our daughter, aren't you? You can easily become a singer and will one day become a great hero"

Aria frowned and just clenched her fist slightly, she was so tired of hearing people telling her how she should live her life. Aria quickly moved her mother's hand away and stood up, she clenched her fist and glared at her parents.

"But what if I don't! I'm tired of living in your shadows! I want to live my own life! My way!" Aria shouted quickly going ghost and flying off.

"Aria!" Ember shouted and couldn't even react, she looked back at Danny who was also in shock from the sudden outburst.

"Aria…." He mumbled

"Go after her, dipstick," Ember said quickly pushing Danny towards the door, "Hurry! Before she gets too far"

"Aria wait!" Danny shouted going ghost and taking flight. Aria sore in the air and screamed, she whips a few tears away and didn't realize she had flown into a portal. When she opened her eyes, she gasps softly, realising she was in the Ghost Zone. Aria was a little ashamed to admit it but she had never been in the Ghost zone before, she had heard stories from her father but never actually went. Both her mother and father found it too dangerous for her, she was Danny's child and there were still many ghosts who seeks revenge on him.

"How did I get out of here?" Aria mumbled looking around the strange realm

" _If one of dad's old enemies sees me…._ " Aria flew around the zone and desperately tried to find a way to leave. Her powers did not have powerful as her father's, she knew she wasn't a match against any ghosts… well maybe Box ghost.

"It must have been a portal" Aria mumbled stopping and looking around

"Help…. Help…." Aria stops as she heard someone calling, she looked around and saw a small floating island. She headed towards the floating island and landed, walking towards the strange castle.

"Hello?" Aria shouted looking around the abandoned castle, "Anyone here?"

"Help me!" the small voice said

"Where are you?" Aria asked

"Over here... In this room" the small voice said. Aria followed the voice and saw a large sarcophagus standing in front of her, she slowly walked towards it and touched it with her hand.

"Are you trap?" she asked

"Yes, I am," the small voice said, "I've been trap in here by a terrible ghost"

"How?" she asked backing away slightly

"Some terrible ghost trap me inside... Because I was helping others" the voice said in a teary tone, "I just wanted to help others"

"That's terrible," Aria said feeling bad for the trapped ghost

"Can…. You please release me?" the voice asked

"I don't know how?" Aria said examining the coffin slightly, "There seems to be a key hole"

"Do you see the key?" the voice asked

"No," Aria said looking around in the room.

"Maybe you should try and break the sarcophagus?" the voice suggested

"I guess I could try," Aria said backing away and staring at the key hole. Aria took a deep breath and brought her hand's closer, she shot a plasma ray directly at the key hole.

"Yes, Yes, I think it's working," the small voice said

"I think it's loosening" Aria said focusing more power

"Yes! YES!" the voice shouted as it started to laugh. Aria gasps softly and backed away slightly as she watched the sarcophagus open, she gasps and saw a strange ghost quickly punching her and sending her flying. Aria grunted as she struck the wall, she sat down and saw it was Pariah Dark.

"Thank you," Pariah said laughing as he held his hand into a fist, "Foolish child!"

"I… yo…. You trick me!" Aria shouted shaking at the fearsome ghost, "You trick me!"

"Of course, I did!" Pariah shouted and took a moment to stare at her, "You exactly like that fool who trap me! Danny Phantom?!"

" _UGH! DAD! I HATE YOUR DNA RIGHT NOW!_ " Aria thought as she tried to escape when Pariah trip her, " _I'M GOING TO_ _DIE BECAUSE OF DAD'S DNA!_ "

"Interesting," Pariah said holding her down with his foot, "That worthless half ghost has reproduced"

" _Oh shit! I'm going to die!_ " Aria squirmed and tried to free herself, she moved his foot slightly and quickly stood up. Pariah laugh and quickly held Aria's arm and slamming her against the wall once more, she grunted and fell back onto the floor.

"What a better way to get revenge on that halfa," he said smiling and walking closer towards her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Pariah Dark

 **End**


	5. Pariah Dark

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Pariah Dark**

 _Shout out to GhostsRmyfriends_

"S…. stop…. Don't….." Aria mumbled in fear, she managed to stand and run away a few feet before Pariah punched her down to the ground.

"This is Danny Phantom's kid?! How pathetic!" he shouted and laugh walking towards her, "I expected more of a challenge"

"Leave me alone!" Aria shouted standing up and holding her back slightly, "I…. I don't want to die!"

"You will die, foolish child," Pariah said smiling at her opening his hand with a bright green appearing. Aria gasps and started to shake, she closed her eyes and felt. She breathes heavily and felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach, she held her side and looked away.

"Leave... Me…. ALONE!" Aria shouted holding her side and felt a strange force pushing Pariah dark back; Aria stops and blinks for a second seeing him stumble back slightly.

" _No time to wonder how!_ " Aria went turn back human and phased through the wall, she quickly turned back ghost once she was outside and flew away. She held her side slightly as she frantically flew away, she looked back and heard Pariah Dark shouting.

"Oh shit!" Aria shouted seeing a strange fire suddenly appearing from the castle and following her. Aria closed her eyes and held her side, she grunted as the pain slowed her down.

" _Come on….._ " Aria thought to open her eyes slightly, she looked back seeing the green fire approach her. Pariah shouted in rage and easily caught up to her, he fired a ghost ray and struck Aria in the back. Aria shouted in pain and hit the ground, she got up slightly when she was suddenly held down by her neck.

"I have no idea what that power was!" Pariah said tightening his grip around her neck, "But you're going to regret it"

Aria held his hand and tried to free herself, she groans as she let go and started to see blackness. Aria closed her eyes, she felt her consciousness weaken, she heard someone shouting before she passed out.

"Danny Phantom!" Pariah shouted dropping Aria to the ground and avoiding another plasma ball, "Well, well, here to save your brat?!"

"Don't touch her!" Danny shouted creating a clone, "How the hell is you free?!"

"Your brat freed me," he said laughing slightly as he watched the clone pick up Aria, "Hard to believe you found someone, who wanted to sleep with you"

" _I don't have time to fight him_ " Danny looked back at Aria's unconscious state, he was concern about her wellbeing. Danny's eyes glowed brightly as he slowly back away, he had to escape and get Aria to safety. " _This is bad, this is really bad….. he's the second worst enemy I faced…._ " Danny looked around and tried to find something to make a division.

"I'm going to kill your brat and then you," Pariah said as he opened his hands and summon two skeletons.

" _His powers are much weaker….. for now,_ " Danny frown and glared at him, he slowly back away and motioned the clone to do the same. " _Why are he's powered weak?!_ " Danny moved his foot slightly and notice how dusty the ground was. Danny smiled as he got an idea, he took a firm stance and shouted his ghostly wail. He smiled seeing the dusty on the ground being picked up and was thrown into Pariah's face, blinding him.

"Now" Danny whispered taking Aria in his arms and quickly flying away, "Hopefully this will slow him down"

The clone stayed behind and fired another ghostly wail, he suddenly infused inside Pariah's body. Pariah glared as he watched Danny make his escape, he closed his eyes and leaving the Ghost Zone.

"UGH!" Pariah shouted and clenched his fist, "This is far from over"

" _I need to gather my strength,_ " Pariah thought flying back to his castle, " _And once I do, I can get my ring and crown back"_

 _Fenton's home_

Danny quickly landed and phased through the wall, he held her close and placed her on the ground. He got up quickly got a pillow and placed it under her head, he placed his finger on her neck and checked if she had a pulse.

"Danny, did you find Ari…." Ember said as she walked into the room and saw Aria on the ground, "Aria!"

Ember quickly went to the ground and held her hand, she looked at Danny as he held his fingers on her neck.

"She's alright," Danny said sighing in relief, "She's alright, Ember"

"Thank goodness," Ember said covering her mouth with her hand and looked down at her.

"Its Pariah Dark" Danny mumbled looking down at his daughter and held her hand, "He's back"

"What?" Ember asked in shock, she knew Pariah Dark very well from the countless stories she heard from Danny and the rest of the world.

"He must have tricked her," Danny said noticing a bruise forming on her neck

"But I thought he needed the key to open it?" Ember asked

"There's another way to open the coffin…." Danny explained and moved some of Aria's hair, "With enough power…. The person who sealed him away can also free him"

"And because Aria is your daughter…she was able open the coffin" Ember whispered and whip a few tears away, "Dammit… how did he know about her?!"

"I have no idea," Danny said holding Ember's hand, "But we have to be careful, now"

"Of course, we will," Ember said gently rubbing Aria's hand, "I can try out that new device you made me"

"I hope it works," Danny said smiling at her

 _Lockwood family's main estate - A few days later_

"Sir, there is a visitor for you," a butler said as he moved aside to let Atticus out.

"Thank you," Atticus said smiling at him as he headed downstairs, he saw the opened door and sighed in frustration seeing Ashton.

"Atticus," he said and glared at him

"Ashton," Atticus said glaring at him, "What the hell are you doing here?! You know you're not allowed!"

"I just wanted to say hello," Ashton said and laugh slightly, "And letting you know….. that Aria will be mine"

"I'm warning you, Ashton! Stay away from, Aria!" Atticus said grabbing his shirt and clenching it, "Do you hear me?!"

Atticus knew Ashton had a reputation for being a lady's man, the girls drooled over him and thought he was a prince charming but knew the truth.

"Now, now, is this the infamous Lockwood's hospitality? We're family, aren't we?" Ashton asked and smirk.

"Why are you here?!" he asked pushing him back, "You're not supposed to be at the main estate!"

"What's with you and the main Lockwood family?!" Ashton asked and glaring at him, "Are you afraid I'll steal that little hottie from you?!"

"You may have everyone else fooled about your true bloodline, but I know the person you really are!" Atticus said pointing at him, "Your parents would be ashamed of what you've become!"

"Don't you ever mention them again!" Ashton shouted pushing him back, "EVER! Listen here, Atticus! I tolerate you only because of our father's association with their companies but that's it! I blame you and the main family for what you've done to the side branch!"

"How is this my fault?" Atticus asked

"Because you're the next head," Ashton said walking away from the estate, "To hell with the main family!"

 _Fenton's home_

"Hello," Claire said as she stood in front of Fenton's front door, "Hm….. I don't mean to interrupt….. but is Aria home?"

"Oh, yes she is?" Danny said opening the door wider, "And you are?"

"Oh! Claire Rivers, nice to meet you" Claire said smiling at him and offering her hand, "I think you know my parents? Or dad at least,"

"Rivers? Hm…. Oh, your Andy's girl" Danny said snapping his fingers together, "Ah, yes! Welcome"

"Thanks," she said walking inside and was surprised to see the moderate home, "Wow…. I didn't expect this?"

"We get that a lot," Danny said laughing slightly, "Either way, Aria is in her bedroom. Third door on your left, knock before you enter, she currently resting from a recent injury"

"Thank you," Claire said as she followed his directions; Claire walked upstairs and knock on the third floor from the left, she waited for Aria to allow her in.

"Claire?" Aria asked a bit surprised to see her, "What are you doing here? And how did you find this place?"

"I did not follow your mom," Claire said and laugh slightly sitting down at her desk's chair, "And I did not bookmark your location on my phone"

Aria blinks slightly and started to laugh, she shook her head slightly and got out of bed. She pulled another chair and sat down beside her, she smiled at her and never thought she would have a friend over.

"Your dad said you were healing….? From what?" she asked and moved her hat slightly

"I accidently released a dangerous ghost" Aria mumbled looking down slightly, "An old foe from my dad's past… and now he has to deal with it"

"Man…. That sucks" Claire said shaking her head slightly, "Sorry about that, Aria"

"It's alright…" she said and smiled slightly

"You'll beat him," Claire said playing with a pencil which was on her desk. Aria smiled and remembered the confirmation she witnesses from Atticus and Ashton, she looked up at Claire and assume she would know since they were close.

"Claire," Aria said

"Yeah?" she asked looking back at her

"A few weeks ago, Atticus was arguing with someone," Aria said nervously moving her hands slightly, "And it was really intense"

"Who was it? Atticus usually gets along with everyone" Claire asked with a confused look, she never thought her cousin would argue with someone.

"Ashton Walker," Aria said hoping Claire would know him

"Ashton Walker?" Claire asked raising a brow slightly, "And Atticus was arguing with him?!"

"Yeah and it was weird," Aria said looking down and thinking back to their argument.

"It's Ashton Lockwood" Claire corrected sighing in annoyance as she looked up at her, "He's our cousin but he's a part of the side branch"

"What?" Aria asked in shock.

"He hates the main family because of what they did….." Claire said leaning back in her chair, "With his parents"

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked in shock

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Secrets

 **End**

* * *

Feel free to suggest anything you want. You all know I'm open to suggestions and uses them often.


	6. Secrets

I made a family tree of both Lockwood and Fenton's family! I posted the pictures on my Deviantart, so go ahead and check it out.

* * *

 **Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Secrets**

 _Shout out to ClassyMissSassy_

"Okay, so my family is pretty fucked up and complicated," Claire said taking a piece of paper and drawing something, "So…. Here's the Lockwood family tree up to my great grandparents, George and Susan Lockwood"

"Okay….. I'm still following you for now" Aria said watching her write down some names and connecting them with lines.

"Alright, now the side branch began with my great aunt Rose Lockwood because married a commoner which the family hated, he eventually died when Laura was born" Claire explained striking a line between two names. "Then Laura had my uncle, Christopher with Douglas," she said pointing to their names with her pencil, "Christopher in return had a daughter with Sam which didn't help much….."

"What?" she asked looking up and was surprised her father's old girlfriend was associated with the Lockwood's.

"I'll get to her in a moment," Claire said going back to Laura's name, "Laura passed away several years ago"

"Laura's dead?!" Aria said in shock, even more, she covered her mouth slightly and couldn't believe it. Her father and mother have always told how kind Laura was, she even got the chance to meet her when she was younger and thought she was wonderful.

"Yes….. She had terminal brain cancer" Claire said sighing slightly as she stared at her name, "Douglas tried everything, he spent so much of his fortune to heal her….. but in the end, she passed away. Christopher took her death badly….. they were very close, he eventually was able to move on and named his daughter after his mother"

"I see, Laura II," Aria said pointing to the name under Christopher's name

"Yes," she said and smiled at her, "She's very nice….. believe it or not, but she was born when Christopher's mother died"

"She probably never left her son," Aria said smiling at the idea, that Laura's soul moved into the newborn.

"I hope you'll meet her one day," Claire said moving towards the main family, "Alright, now back to Ashton. Richard has two sons, Jasper and Vincent Lockwood. Vincent is the oldest of the two and was the original heir to the Lockwood estate, fortune, and company. But he wasn't a typical Lockwood, he was a lot like... Well, Ashton. A playboy who didn't care about others only cared about money, and hated the family's idea of perfection."

"Is what why your family separated into two branches?" Aria asked

"Rose, Vincent, and Greta those three were considered weak links," she said and showed three fingers, "Greta simply made it worst with her actions, she is viewed as a disgrace to the family due to her actions, it caused a lot of humiliation and nearly affected the business. And with Christopher marrying Sam, who caused as much trouble as Greta…. well, it's not too hard to see why the main family hates the side"

"Is this why Ashton hates the main family?" she asked

"The main house didn't think Vincent as a ' _true Lockwood man'_ and demanded that Jasper was to become the new head of the company," Claire said moving the paper closer to Aria.

"That doesn't sound like something Richard would do…...?" Aria said thinking to how kind he was to others, and how much he cared about his family.

"He didn't want to treat his son like this but most the main family decided it, he was out voted. It's complicated... Hard to believe but even the side family wanted Jasper to be the heir" Claire said placing her elbow on the desk and her head on her head, "And that's saying something when the side family sides with the main,"

"That's crazy," Aria said as she looked down at the family tree, "I never knew a family could be like this... Hate each other because of three people?!"

"This is how they see it," Claire said taking the paper once more, she placed her finger on Rose "Rose marry a loser and had his child. Laura is Rose worthless child and isn't entitled to anything, she basically followed her mother's footsteps by having a bastard child and not wed. Christopher is also considered another bastard of the family and he married Sam, and I don't have to tell you what she has done. And then there's me... the granddaughter of the most despicable Lockwood ever, my mother married a commoner"

"No offense, Claire," Aria said staring at the family tree before looking up slightly, "But your family is terrible…. It's cruel how they view each other, and how they have higher standards for certain people"

"That's why my family is fucked up," Claire said sighing in frustration and moving the paper away. "But to be honest….. Ashton was the one who suffered the most from the main family"

"What did they do to him?" she asked

"Atticus's dad was the perfect Lockwood man, smart, hardworking, polite, and a bunch of other shit while Vincent wasn't up to their standards since he was... tired of the family's standards" Claire explained and lean back in the chair.

"Did they abandon him or something?" she asked

"Abandon….. hm…. I don't know if that's the right word. Vincent was basically disowned by the family, he lost his heritance, some property he was going to inherit, and a few other things. He left the family and eventually meet a woman, she was the daughter of one of Lockwood's clients. Her family was well off financially, enough to stratified his needs." Claire explained as she stared at the names on the piece of paper.

"Who was she?" Aria asked

"Anna Walker," Claire said pointing to the paper, "Vincent cut all ties from the Lockwood and took Anna's last name, he works with her family's company and did alright with it. They had Ashton too and we're a happy family until Lockwood's company brought them out, the company Vincent had under his control went bankrupt because of Lockwood's influence and corruption. Vincent's company fell under, he lost everything he owned, everything he worked so hard for, everything. He suffered from severe depression and did the most terrible thing…."

"What did he do?" Aria asked a bit worried about what she was about to say.

"Vincent killed his wife and took his own life….. he only spared Ashton, who witness the murder," Claire said; Aria eyes widen in horror, she was simply speechless and unable to believe what she just heard. "Ashton hates the main family with a burning passion, he blames the main family for every that happen! The only reason he hates Atticus is because he's the son of Jasper, the man who started his family's downfall. And the man family who was the cause of everything, the disinheritance, the buyout of Vincent company, and they rejection of Ashton when he sought help after the murders. The main family rejected him! Turned him away like trash! And ever since then he's hated the family and wants nothing but its downfall!"

"Where is he living now?" Aria asked and felt terrible for Ashton and his terrible past.

"He's living with Christopher and Sam" Claire explained and threw the family tree away, "The only two people Ashton doesn't hate... Completely…."

"Why would he hate the side family?!" Aria asked confused

"Before he asked help from the main, he asked help from the side….. and most of them weren't able to help him," Claire said sighing slightly, she looked up slightly and knew her family tried to help but were forced to turn him down over financial issues.

"Well….. no wonder he hates Atticus" Aria said sighing and staring at the window, "I can't believe Ashton lived through such... horrors"

"I hope Ashton will somehow find peace," Claire said standing up and walking around the room, "Maybe he will when Atticus becomes the new head of the main family"

"Atticus wants to changes things, doesn't he?" Aria asked smiling at the mention of his name.

"You got it," Claire said nodding her head, "Times are changing and the view of the family are changing in my mother's time, they would have NEVER let the heir of the main family attend a commoner's high school"

"It's changing," she said smiling some more

"I know over time….. the Lockwood family can put its horrible past behind it, and move forward towards the future! Atticus wants to reunite the branch family, ask forgiveness for the actions of the main family, and stop the fighting"

"I know Atticus will succeed in his dream," Aria said moving some of her hair behind her ear

"Either way…." Claire said opening her bedroom door, "I have to go….. and Ashton doesn't attend Casper high... Just saying"

"I have a feeling we'll see him around," Aria said waving at her friend, "See you tomorrow, Claire"

"Later" Claire waved

 _The next day – Casper high_

"What…. How do you find X?" Aria mumbled staring at her math problem, she sighed and looked around the library and wasn't surprised hardly anyone was here. She sighed and moved her math book away along with her papers, she thought back to Atticus and Ashton.

" _They hate each other….. because of the actions of their fathers_ " Aria looked down slightly and moved her pencil, " _Anyone would hate their family if they've done something like that_ "

"Aria" Aria blink a few times and looked back, she was a bit surprised to see Ashton standing in the library.

"Hey, Ashton….? Why are you here?" Aria asked sitting up and notice how cold his gaze was.

" _The gaze of a broken heart…._ " Aria looked away slightly and didn't want to stare into his cold eyes, his eyes that have seen too much pain in his life.

"Claire told you everything, hasn't she?" he asked walking towards her

"Uh….. yes, but I won't tell anyone," Aria said backing away slightly and felt the table behind her.

"You better not! I'm surprised Claire told you….. not a single Lockwood has ever told an outsider this story" he said and stood in front of her, "But I know I can trust you"

"I'm so sorry for everything that happens, Ashton," she said and looked away slightly, and felt uncomfortable that Ashton was so close to her.

"Don't be….. the main family is the reason I lost everything" he said and moved his hand to her cheek, "Everything I cared about….. is gone"

"Ashton…. What are you doing…..?" Aria asked as she blushed slightly, feeling his hand moving to her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Ashton stops and clenched his hand into a fist, he slowly turned his head with his gaze becoming dark as he stared at Atticus.

"What the hell do you want?! You piece of shit?!" Ashton asked moving away from her, "Are you here to murder and destroy another family for your own benefits?!"

"I'm going to change everything, Ashton!" Atticus said walking towards him as he glared, "You're technically the head of the side branch….. we could work together to unify the family once more"

"I will never help the main family… ever….." Ashton said as the two glared at each other, "My father made the mistake on attempting on helping you when the main family took over his company! And he ended up killing my mother before he shot a bullet in his head! You can shove your unification up your ass, Atticus!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Ashton's bitter heart

 **End**

* * *

Don't forget to check my Deviantart to have a better idea on what Claire drew and her family tree. The site won't let me past the link for some reason, so just go on Deviantart and type Tobizgirl. After that click on a random picture then click my user name, the family trees will be in the newest deviantions


	7. Ashton's bitter heart

Mrs. Phantom: Richard's mother is never mention, and you were right about Laura's husband. Thanks for letting me know.

And feel free to give out sugestions!

* * *

 **Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Ashton's bitter heart**

 _Shout out to GhostsRmyfriends_

"Stay away from her," Atticus said glaring at him

"Don't think because of your part of the main family! Doesn't mean you get to boss me around, bastard" Ashton said and pushed him back.

"HEY!" Aria shouted and pushed them both, "Stop it!"

"Aria…." Atticus mumble a bit surprised

"Ashton, please leave... I don't want any fighting" Aria said turning to face him, "We have to head to class anyway"

"Fine" Ashton mumbled and turned away, "Goodbye, Atticus Lockwood, future head of the main family!"

"Aria" Atticus mumble and touched her shoulder slightly, "You don't have to interfere with my family's matters"

"Atticus this feuding between the two of you…." Aria mumbled and back away slightly, "I can see Ashton has no intentions on settled thing between your family's side, but can't you convince your father to help?"

"My father won't help," Atticus said moving Aria to the side slightly, "If Ashton refuses to help towards a better future! Then I'll find another way to reunite the family once more"

"How?" she mumbles watching him head towards the door

"Something you don't need to know, Aria," he said and left the library. Aria sighed simply as she watched him leave, she looked back at her things and check the clock. She picked up her things and left the library as well, she didn't have a class on last period, so she headed home instead.

 _Fenton's home_

"Mom….." Aria mumbled as she stood in the entrance of the home, she looked around the empty room and sighed. Aria looked down at her feet slightly as drop her bag, she looks in every room and eventually found her mother in the bedroom. "Mom" Aria said.

"Aria, you're back already?" Ember asked glancing at the clock, "Did you have a spare?"

"Yeah," she said and sat on her parents' bed

"Something wrong?" Ember asked placing down some jewelry

"Why are men confusing?" Aria asked as she flop on the bed

"Tell me about it… it took me months to kiss your father, let alone having him reveal his secret" Ember said remembering the first time she first lay eyes on him. "And one thing I was certain about, he was stubborn but in a caring way"

"Dad….. uh….. he's still stubborn," Aria said staring at the ceiling

"He's been stubborn from day one," Ember said as she lay down beside her, "Now what's wrong?"

"Did you know about the Lockwood feud? Or the main and side family?" she asked and turned her head to face her mother.

"Hm….. a little….. your father and I don't really middle with Lockwood affairs of try to avoide it" Ember explained and move some hair away from Aria's face.

"Well Atticus will be the next head of the family for the main branch, and technically Ashton is the one for the side" Aria explained.

"Yes, I'm aware of Ashton and the Lockwood family being parted in two," Ember said and nodded slightly, "Your father and I have been…. How should I say… brought into their fight on occasions"

"You mean when Glitter was after you? During prison?" she asked

"Yes and No, The Lockwood family apologies for Glitter's action when I was still pregnant with you….. it was the only time both sides of the family were in the same room. Your father and I had to settle a massive argument between them when the main family blame the side for Glitter, and of course, the side family didn't let that slide" Ember explained and sat up from the bed. "Now daughter, of mine! What bothers you so much about those Lockwood men?" she asked.

"It's just the fighting between them," Aria said sighing softly while she sat up as well, "I mean…. They're fighting because of their father's actions"

"They're not the only families who fight over something stupid, and pass down the hatred to their children," Ember said and hug her slightly, "This is how the world is…. people fight none stop, but that's why the few who are good to each other might change the world"

"Ugh….. men are so confusing" Aria groan and smiled at her mother

"Are you sure those two boys aren't fighting for you?" Ember teased and nudge her slightly

"No!" Aria said and moved away quickly, "It's pretty clear they're fighting over family issues, mom!"

"Maybe I should tell your father about this?" Ember teased knowing fully well how Danny will overreact.

"NO!" Aria shouted and covered her mother's mouth, "MOM! DON'T! GOSH DAD WOULD NEVER LET IT GO!"

Ember laugh as she removed Aria's hand from her mouth, she shook her head slightly and hug Aria in her arms.

"I'm just teasing, honey," Ember said kissing her cheek

"I'm glad I can talk about boys with you, mom," Aria said hugging her mother back, "Dad would probably murder someone"

"Most likely" Ember said sighing slightly

 _Sam and Christopher's home_

Ashton slammed the door shut as he entered the upper middle-class home, he threw his stuff to the ground and walk towards his bedroom.

"Damn you Atticus….." Ashton mutter as he thinking about the main family, and how they destroy his life.

"Ashie!" Laura shouted running towards him and hugging him slightly. Ashton looked down at the young ten-year-old girl, her black hair was tied in two pigtails, her smile resembles the one of her father but physically her mother mostly. She jumps up and down and wanted to play with him, Ashton sighed as he stared at her and remembered Sam mention how Laura got some father's personality. But she was differently like her grandmother, kind, caring, and always wanted to please everyone.

"Not now, runt," Ashton said and gently flick her forehead with his fingers, "Get lost"

"Stop being mean to me, Ashie!" Laura shouted and pout slightly.

"Don't call me, Ashie!" Ashton snorted back at her, he hated this nickname she gave him but she couldn't say Ashton when she was younger and called him Ashie from then on.

"Why, Ashie?" Laura asked tilting her head slightly

"Because!" Ashton said walking up the stairs, he looked back at the child and smiled ever so slightly. He liked Laura, she was innocent and wasn't aware of the family's darks secrets. He loved his grandmother who Laura was named after, dearly she had help in the first weeks after his parent's death. He knew she continued to help him until she passed away and lost her support, Ashton cared about Christopher and Sam's daughter as well, he found her annoying and was rude to her, but he knew Laura didn't take it to heart.

"Bye, Ashie!" Laura shouted before she ran to the kitchen. Ashton rolled his eyes in annoyance, he went to his room and was still thinking about Aria. It was true she was considered a prize to be won by anyone, she was the daughter of Danny Phantom a legendary hero and Ember McLain, the number one singer of all time. But there was something else that attracted him to her, she was beautiful and kind. He could easily tell Aria wasn't a spoiled brat like the women in his family, all he knew was that she wanted her! And he wasn't going to let Atticus or the main family have her.

"Hey, Ashton," Sam said knocking on his door before she opened it, "It's takeout night is there anything you want?"

"Uh….." Ashton mumble glaring at his legal guardian, he didn't hate Sam or Christopher. They were the only ones in the entire Lockwood family, both side and main who was willing to take him in. But he knew the only reason they did was because of his grandmother, Laura who was the only one to act. His heart was split in half, he hated them but he liked them at the same time.

 _"Stop being nice to me….. You'll never replace my mother or grandmother Laura"_ Ashton thought with his back turned against her. Ashton pulled a photo from his pocket and stared at the photo of his parents, he sighed slightly placing the photo away.

"Order whatever you want…. But none of that vegetarian stuff" Ashton said and looked back at her slightly.

"Something wrong, Ashton?" Christopher asked walking past the bedroom door, before stopping when he notice Ashton's bitter tone.

"Just….. had a bad day," Ashton said glaring at them, "Can I be left alone?!"

"But-!" Sam said when Christopher stop her with his hand.

"Alright….. we'll call you for dinner," Christopher said motioning Sam to leave him alone.

Ashton took the photo out once more and stared at his parents, he heard the door close and suddenly remembered the door slamming open when his father walked in. Ashton closed his eyes as tears started to form, he went down on the ground as the memories of the night returned.

 _5 years ago – Vincent's home_

"Mother….. where's father?" Ashton asked while he sat at the dining table with her, "Is he… at the bar again?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Anna said sighing slightly as she stared at the empty plate, "Your father is… facing a difficult time… with the loss of his company from the main family"

"Why did the main family do such a thing?" Ashton asked staring down at his plate, "I thought they were family?"

"They're not," Anna said shaking her head slightly, "They're not family, Ashton….. don't you ever forget this"

Ashton nodded slightly at reach to take a piece of bread when he suddenly heard the door slam open, he quickly looked back and saw his father drunkenly walking in as he held a gun in his hand.

"Vincent! What are you doing?!" she asked quickly standing up and walking towards him, "You're drunk! Please stop going to the bars"

"Shut up!" Vincent shouted as he struck her in the face with his barrel

"FATHER!" Ashton shouted running towards his mother as she stays on the ground, "What are you doing?!"

"Ashton my boy," Vincent said walking towards his wife and son, "Step aside now!"

"Father! What are you doing?! Stop this!" Ashton shouted as he stood in front of his mother, "Mother's hurt!"

"Vincent! Please stop this!" Anna pleaded as she stops up and held her cheek. "I understand this take over has done... Terrible things for our family! But you can't solve this problem by drinking" she said and held Vincent's arm.

"SHUT UP! ANNA!" Vincent shouted striking her once more, "WE'RE IN DEBT BECAUSE OF THE MAIN FAMILY! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE THE HOUSE! YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE STREETS BECAUSE NO ONE IN THIS FUCKING FAMILY WANTS TO HELP US?!"

"Dad! STOP!" Ashton pleaded as he back away from his enraged father

"Honey! We'll get through this! Just wait and see-!" Ashton looked up at his mother when his eyes widen in horror, he heard a loud sound as his mother hit the ground with a bullet hole in her head.

"M…m…" Ashton looked back at his father as he walked towards him; Ashton shouted and quickly back away when he trips over his mother's body. He hit the ground and fell into a pool of her blood, Ashton quickly turned around and stared at his bloody hand.

"Ashton….. my son," Vincent said as he stumbles towards him, "Listen well to my last lesson"

"Dad….. what…. Are…. you… please... Stop this….." Ashton pleaded with tears falling down his cheeks, soak in his mother's blood and stared at his murderous father.

"All of this... All of our problems and misery is because of the main household!" Vincent said as stared at the gun in his hand, "The main household of the Lockwood family is nothing but rotten! It's cruel and a disgrace… the main family will ruin everything you hold dear….. and will take everything"

"Dad….. please….. don't do this…" Ashton mutter softly

"I'm sorry, son," Vincent said as tears fell down his cheek while he placed the gun at his head, "Take care….. change this family and its values….. end the main household"

"Dad... No…. please….. DON'T!" Ashton shouted when Vincent shot himself in the head; Vincent drops the gun before he fell to the ground. Ashton sat in the pool of his parents' blood as tears dripping down his face, he slowly moved his head and stared at his mother and father.

"Its... Its…. All their fault… it's their fault…" Ashton thought as he placed his blood soak hands on his head, "Mom… dad….."

"ITS ALL OF THEIR FAULT!" Ashton shouted gripping his hands into a fist, "THE MAIN HOUSEHOLD OF THE LOCKWOOD'S! ITS THEIR FAULT!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for High school drama

 **End**


	8. High school drama

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **High school drama**

 _Monday morning_

Aria stood in front of her parents while they looked down at her, she moved her gaze to her father who simply had a disgusted look.

"It's not a big deal, dad," Aria said sighing softly.

"Why are boys so... ugh!" Danny whined and glance at Ember, "Boys..."

"You're a boy, dipstick," Ember said tapping his cheek softly, as she walked towards the table and held the flowers. "I don't see why you're making a big deal, Danny! They're just flowers Ashton sent... it's not the end of the world"

"Yes, it is!" He said and crossed his arms

"You gave me flowers!" Ember said back and crossed her arms.

"That's totally a different situation!" Danny said waving his hand carelessly.

"How is that in any way different?!" Ember asks crossing her arms at him.

"Just because..." he mumbles and wouldn't admit he couldn't think of a comeback.

"Can I go now?" Aria asked backing away slightly.

"Pills?" Ember asked pushing Danny's face slightly.

"Yeah... I took them" Aria said taking out the bottle and showing it to her parents "And two for lunch"

"Good" Ember smiled and kissed Aria's cheek, she hugs her slightly and placed her hand on Aria's cheek, "Now get going before you're late"

"Not without me!" Danny said quickly following Aria.

"Dad!" Aria shouted and pout in annoyance.

"Danny!" Ember glared crossing her arms

"What?!" Danny said in his defence, "Pariah Dark is still out there! Just making sure my daughter is safe... and... uh... patrolling too"

Ember rolled her eyes while she watched Danny take a travel mug, he filled it with coffee and smiled at her.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." Ember mumbled placing her hand on her forehead, sighing in annoyance. "And why is it your daughter?! She mines too" she pointed out.

"Mum... can I go please?" Aria asked groaning in annoyance.

"Let's go, runt" Danny teased placing his hand on Aria's head.

"I'm not a runt, dad!" Aria snaps back.

"Don't call MY daughter a runt!" Ember shouted and smirk slightly.

"Funny..." he mumbled while Aria opened the door; Danny rolled his eyes and followed Aria outside.

 _Casper high_

"We're here," Danny said landing right after Aria.

"Bye, dad!" Aria waved as she headed to school.

"Have a nice day, Ari!" Danny said smiling while he held his metal travel mug.

"Hey! Aria wait up!" Atticus shouted running towards her and holding her hand slightly; Danny's eye twitch as he watched his little girl holding hands with a BOY! He growled and crushed the metal mug with his coffee spilling over, he threw the broken mug to the ground.

 _"OH, HELL NO!"_ Danny clenched his fists and quickly went invisible, he flew towards the school and was going to make sure those BOYS stayed away from his little girl. _"No way she dating! She can wait until I'm dead at the age of... of... 1000!"_

"I'm sorry for….. acting like an ass," Atticus said letting her hand go and rubbing the back of his neck, "I can buy you lunch?"

"It's alright, Atticus," Aria said smiling at him as they entered the school, unaware Danny was following them and was ready to murder any boy, who would dare to touch his little girl.

"Do you have any classes? We can hang out for a bit before the second period?" Atticus asked blushing slightly but managed to hide it.

"Hm….." Aria smiled and thought of the idea of being with Atticus for half an hour.

" _Say no, say no, say no, say no!_ " Danny thought while his invisible head sticking out from a nearby locker, watching this horrible scenery.

"Alright," Aria agreed to smile at him even though she had a gym on Monday mornings. Danny's jaw drops and watched Aria walk away with Atticus, he frowns and quickly left the locker and followed her to the cafeteria.

" _Skipping class, being with a boy, accepting offers from a boy, being with a BOY!_ " Danny crack his knuckles as he watched Atticus brush his daughter's shoulder slight. Danny's eye twitches some more and pushed Atticus to the ground, he smirks and watched him fall.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Aria asked helping him up

"Yeah….. I must have trip or something" Atticus mumbled standing up and smiling at her, "Thanks"

"Hey! You're supposed to buy me ice cream, so stop tripping all over the place" Aria said winking at him slightly.

" _GOD DAMMIT!_ " Danny facepalms and groan in frustration, he couldn't believe his push backfired on him! He had actually HELP a BOY to get closer to his daughter.

"Ice cream? It's still morning" Atticus said laughing slightly

"So? You've never had ice cream in the morning?" Aria asked as they entered the cafeteria

"No?" he said laughing slightly while they went to the counter.

"My mom would sometimes give me ice cream in the morning…. And she made sure to keep it a secret from my dad" Aria said pointing to a chocolate swirl.

" _What?!_ " Danny looked down at his daughter and suddenly realised it made sense! He had found empty ice cream contains and had no idea why?! Since it was in the morning.

"Really? Ember seems….. like she the strict one out of the two" he said

"It's like 50/50 between my mom and dad," Aria said wiggling her hand to the side slightly, "Or depends on the day….."

" _I won't rip his head, I won't rip his head, I won't rip his head_ " Danny mumbled as he painfully watched his daughter talking to a boy.

"Hey! Aria!" Vivian shouted walking towards her with her minions, "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"It's not even ten," Aria said glancing at the clock

"Who cares," Vivian said pulling Aria towards her, "Stop hanging out with Atticus"

"Vivian Price!" Atticus said smiling at her, "How's the middle-class home?"

"Shut up!" Vivian shouted glaring at him

"Aria, I can see Vivian didn't tell you that the Price family have become a middle-class family! They lost most of their family fortune which Alexander made in his lifetime over worthless expenses" he said smirking at her and knew Vivian hated it.

"Ugh! Gosh, I hate you!" Vivian shouted crossing her arms

"Me too," Atticus said smirking at her

"This isn't over, asshole!" Vivian shouted turning on her heel and walking away.

"Middle-class family?" Aria asked looking at him

"There nothing wrong with middle classes families!" Atticus quickly said and rub the back of his neck, "It's just an insults to Vivian because of her family's demotion….. quote and quote"

"And there nothing with what you've said either" Aria said smiling at him as she approached, "You're a good friend"

"Thank you….." Atticus whispered as he held her hand softly.

"GO AWAY!" Danny shouted blowing his covering and suddenly appearing in between the two teens.

"DAD!" Aria shouted at the top of her lungs, seeing her father was spying on her like the last time she went to see a friend, who so happened to be a boy. Danny growled and grab onto Atticus's shirt, his eyes glowed in anger as he brought him closer to a plasma ball forming in his other hand.

"D…. do... Don't kill….. me…." Atticus said shakily as he felt his legs shake, his heart beating out of his chest, and felt he was about to piss his pants.

 _Fenton's home_

Ember lowered her notebook and moved her head slightly, she raised a brow in confuse and felt she had heard something?

"Strange…" Ember mumble taking her notebook once more when she heard the phone go off; she took the phone and saw it was Aria's number. "Hello, dear?" Ember answered, she waited a few seconds and quickly pull the phone from her ear from Aria shouting.

"DAD'S HERE! HE'S AT SCHOOL!" Ember heard while the phone was placed on the table, which wasn't on speaker phone.

"Dammit, Dipstick… not again" Ember mutter sighing in annoyance, "Aria, please calm down and stop shouting"

"MOM!" Aria shouted

"I'm coming…" Ember sighed as she hang up and glance at the clock

" _I better hurry if I want to make it my recording session_ " Ember sighed once more as she took her keys, she took a few more things before she drove to Casper high.

 _Casper high_

"Whoa! It's Danny Phantom!" a student said who was only one of the large group, of students who heard Aria scream and went to investigate.

"I'm not being protective, Aria" Danny said while he crossed his arms

"Yes, you are!" Aria said punching his shoulder and glared at her father, who simply brush off the punch.

"Oh! So much drama!" a student whispered

"I just looking out for y-!" Danny shouted slightly as he felt his ear being pulled, he turned his head slightly and saw Ember glaring at him.

"Seriously, Danny?!" Ember asked pulling tighter on his ear, "WE talk about this! Leave Aria alone when she talking with boys!"

"It's Ember McLain!" a group of boys shouted

"She can talk with boys when I'm dead!" Danny said wrenching slightly while his wife pulled harder.

"I can arrange that!" Ember said letting his ear go and pulling his arm, "Let's go! Now!"

"Ember!" Danny whined while he was dragged away from Aria, "Let go!"

"Bye, Aria!" Ember waved smiling at her while she dragged Danny out of the school. The students quickly followed Aria's parents, they watched as Danny and Ember argue before leaving.

"Sorry," Aria said turning to Atticus, who was busy calming down from the scariest moment in his entire life.

"I thought... I was going to die….." Atticus mutters with his eyes full of fear

"Sorry….." Aria said once more as she worriedly held her hands together

"I didn't know your dad was spying on us!" Atticus said still breathing heavily.

"Hehe….. that's invisibility for you" Aria nervously said rubbing her hands some more, "I can't sense him…"

"I thought…. You, had the ghost sense? Like your dad?" Atticus asked while students were forced to return to class by teachers.

"I do….. the ghost sense doesn't go off for ghosts who share my blood or ghosts I truly trust…. That's why it doesn't go off" Aria explained looking down slightly and felt terrible, her father scared the crap out of him.

"So….. basically, your dad! Since he's the only half ghost like you" Atticus said sighing and look down.

"Bingo!" Aria said smiling slightly

"I never knew your dad….. could be so scary!" Atticus said while they walked towards their next class.

"If you thought that was scary… don't piss off my mom" Aria mumbled taking some books from her locker. "My dad has fought many enemies and he's only scared of one person... and that's my mother when she's mad" Aria said thinking of the numerous times her father was scared as shit, when her mother got mad at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said smiling at her slightly.

"Anyway….. later," Aria said waving at him

"Bye" Atticus waved and watched her leave, he smiled and saw her enter sciences class. He sighed and adjusted his pants, "I think I pissed my pants slightly….."

 _Lunch time_

"Oh….. mystery meat" Aria mumble while she watched the lunch lady serve some weird grey food.

"Aria!" Vivian shouted wrapping her arm around her neck, as she held some fancy sushi, "Eat this instead!"

"Sushi? I'll pass" Aria said moving the fish slightly, remembering her last experience with raw fish when she had to eat some with the Japan's diplomat with her parents.

"Back off, bitch," Claire said pushing Vivian back and held fried chicken, "I think she wants this instead?"

"That's commoner's food!" Vivian said crossing her arms after she gave sushi to one of her ' _friends_ '

"You're not rich, Viv," Claire said rolling her eyes, "Why are you such a bitch? You weren't like that when we were kids"

"Oh, shut up, Claire!" Vivian shouted and snap her fingers, as she walked away with her minions.

"Bye! VIV!" Claire shouted knowing Vivian hated that nickname.

"I prefer chicken than sushi!" Aria said taking the bag from Claire's hands, "Thanks"

"Hey!" Claire shouted going after her, "I paid for it!"

"Well come on," Aria said sitting down with Atticus, "Chicken?"

"At least I know its meat," he said taking one out from the bag.

"Hey!" Claire shouted sitting down in front of her best friend and stupid cousin.

"Here and stop whining" Aria said giving her the bag once she had taken a chicken; Claire rolled her eyes and took a chicken, she ate and notice Atticus trying to avoid eye contact with Aria.

"So… the school is going crazy about Danny and Ember arguing….. what was it exactly?" Claire asked and smirk since she knew already was the fuss was about.

"Nothing!" Atticus said back and looking away

"Apparently a certain boy... Wanted to date Danny's daughter? Which Danny made pretty clear was off limits….." Claire said smirking at him, "Right…. Atticus?!"

"Shut it," he said and glared at her

" _Who knew high school had so much drama,_ " Aria thought while she watched her two friends argue. Aria smiled slightly as she ate, she wondered what her mother was doing at the moment to her father?

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Pariah's strikes

 **End**


	9. Pariah's strikes

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Pariah's strikes**

 _Shout out to_ _Queen of Music_

 _Two days later_

"Danny, you have to stop being so…. scary towards boys" Ember said as she lay on the bed with the blanket barely covering, her sweaty body.

"I'm just looking out for her" Danny said as he kissed her on the lips before he pulled out, and lay down beside her. Ember sighed as she turned her head and stared at him, she rolled on her side and lay her hand on his chest.

"If you keep this act up," Ember said closing her eyes, "She's going to hate you"

"She can date but I have to be six feet underground first," Danny said holding her hand and pulling the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"Gosh… you're such a moron," she said softly hugging him slightly

"I'm your moron," Danny said taking Ember's left hand and rolled her wedding ring slightly, "Forever… remember?"

"Stupid," she said smiling at him slightly

"My sweet rockstar" he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget about Aria's checkup with Clockwork" she said and yawned

"Noted" Danny said before he fell asleep.

 _Pariah's castle_

Pariah stood in his castle and was testing out his powers, he was the rightful ruler of the Ghost Zone and the most powerful ghost in existence! His power has finally been restored but not its fullest strength as he would like, he needed his crown and ring to be at his peak. But he was still more powerful than those who opposed them, he could easily beat that half-ghost, Danny Phantom! He didn't need an army like before because Danny had a weakness now, he had his offspring to protect, which made him weaker.

"Finally…. after so long in that coffin… I will make you pay for imprisoning me!" Pariah said to himself as he clenched his fists. "Once I get rid of you... I will reclaim my kingdom!" he said and laughed.

" _Time to pay a visit on your half breed, Phantom…._ " Pariah smiled and took flight. He already knew how to finish Danny once and for all, and without using a single ounce of his powers. That revolting little half-breed was Phantom's greatest weakness! Something everyone could see, she was weaker, inexperienced, just like her mortal mother. He knew that by destroying his half-breed and his mortal woman, the pain and grief would destroy Phantom from within and leaving him vulnerable enough for Pariah to end his misery life...for good.

 _The next morning_

"Aria…." Aria blinks slightly and opened her eyes, she sat up and rubbed her eyes slightly and allowed her vision to focus slightly. She lowered her hands and looked up when she realised Pariah Dark was standing in her room, she gasps softly and tried to back away slightly.

"What do you want with me?!" Aria asked shaking slightly as the memories from before returned, "Answer me! Or…. Or I'll scream….! Then my dad will get you!"

Pariah glared at her before he suddenly wraps his fingers around her neck, he smiled as he squeezed this foolish child's neck.

"Go ahead and I'll break your neck before you can breathe out a word," he said grinning as he tightens his grip, watching as Aria held his wrist in an attempt to free herself.

"W…. why… me?" Aria managed to ask as she moved her legs slightly.

"Why you? What a question!" Pariah said laughing slightly and shaking his head, "Your Danny Phantom's brat! I'm going to kill you and then your mother! But to be honest, I'm more looking forward to killing you, half-breed!"

"L…. let…. go….," Aria gasps as she loosens her grip

"Wait…" Pariah whispered as he approaches and closed his eyes slightly, "You're not a half breed… yes, I should have seen this sooner! Your whore mother is human which means… you have more human DNA than ghost!"

"D…. da…. dad…." Aria shouted in a soft whisperer

"Oh…. Daddy won't be here…." Pariah said pulling Aria out of bed, "I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

"Let…. go…. of ME…...!" Aria shouted as she closed her eyes and felt the strange power from before pushing Pariah back. Aria gasps for air as she hit the ground, she got up and held her side from the sword's effects.

"Something hurting?" Pariah asked walking towards her; he laugh slightly and hit her in the face, he picks Aria up and hit her against the wall. Pariah held her neck once more and lifted her off from the ground, he notices Aria kicking the wall and was trying to make her parents notice.

" _I better make this quick_ " Pariah lifted Aria's shirt and saw the scar on her side, he smiled and knew it was from the Death reaper sword.

"Hm…. I'm impressed…" he said and glaring at her with his eyes brightening, "No one has ever survived the Death Reaper's sword"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ember shouted as she stood at the door's entrance, holding the newest weapon from Maddie herself.

"Oh! The mortal whore" Pariah said while he held Aria's throat tighter.

"Whore? Excuse you, bastard!" Ember said as she held the long stick. Ember pressed on down on the button, she loosens her grip on the rod transformed into a long thin sword. "Let go of my kid!" Ember shouted as she grips the handle.

"This couldn't have been easier!" Pariah said smiling at this chance fate has given him, "The two people I needed to kill! Are right here"

"I'm not asking! Let my daughter go!" Ember shouted as she turned the sword slightly, "Don't underestimate me! Just because I'm mortal, a mother, and a fucking good singer!"

"Bring it on, mortal!" Pariah said letting go of Aria's neck; Aria hit the ground once more and gasps for air, she looked up and saw her mother charging at Pariah.

"M…. mom!" Aria managed to shout as she tried to get up before collapsing to the ground, she groans as she held her side. Ember swung the blade and watched it phase through Pariah's body, she smirk and quickly moved back as she watched Pariah back away in shock.

"Curious? This sword isn't just a sword! It's made of a special material that temporarily disables a ghost's powers" Ember said as she slowly made her way to Aria.

"Hey!" Pariah turned his head and saw Danny at glaring him, he quickly fired a plasma ray and sent Pariah through the wall. Danny lowered his hands as he stared at the broken down wall, he smiled and looked back at his wife and daughter.

"Aria….. are you alright?" Ember asked placing the sword down and hugging her little girl, "Thank goodness we've made it on time"

"He's after us, mom!" Aria said hugging her mother back

"What?" Danny asked walking towards them

"Us! Mom and me!" Aria said standing

"Like hell he is!" Danny said as he walked towards the broken wall, "He's not touching either of you!"

"Danny! We can teleport somewhere safe" Ember said while she held Aria in her arms, "Escape to Clockwork's realm! He wouldn't chase us there!"

"I'll send the two of you!" Danny said watching Pariah gathering some powers in his hands.

"Dad!" Aria shouted moving away from her mother's arms

" _I don't want to waste my time with Phantom_ " Pariah thought as he moved his hands down, watching the built up power disappear. " _I'll strike when they least expect it….. I need to make a plan_ " Pariah glared at Danny before he teleported away.

"He's gone…." Danny mumble staring at the ground

"Aria, come here," Ember said taking Aria's arm and pulling her back, "Stay close... he could come back"

"Mom" Aria mumbled looking at her

"Like hell, I'm going to let that bastard touch my family!" Danny said walking towards his wife and child, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going, dad?" Aria asked when she was suddenly pulled towards her bedroom door, "Dad!"

"We're heading to Clockwork's" Danny replied as he closed his eyes and started to gather his powers

"Aria, stop asking questions" Ember replied as she held Aria closer to her chest, "We can't stay here for the time being….. Clockwork's realm is the safest"

Danny opened his eyes as they lit up, they were soon surrounded in a gust of smoke and were teleported from their home. They soon arrived at Clockwork's realm, Danny collapsed to the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Dad" Aria said going down with him, "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be fine, Aria" Danny replied and smiled at her, "I just need a moment….."

"Your father will be fine, sweetheart" Ember said going down as well and placed her hand on Danny's back, "Teleporting to the ghost realm takes a lot of energy, and he had to teleport all three of us"

"Okay" Aria mumbled as she nodded her head

"Aria!" Rhea shouted running towards her before picking her up, and spinning her around, "So nice to see you! You haven't visited us in months!"

"Ugh! Godmother….. you're crushing me!" Aria gasped and smiled at her

"How's life?" Rhea asked placing her down and hugging her slightly, "Are you taking your pills?"

"Oh! No… I forgot this morning" Aria said looking back at her parents, "We had a situation and I didn't take them"

"Hm… I see" Rhea mumble placing her hand under her chin, she looked back slightly and went to get some pills. They always had some in their realm, they were very close to finding a way to remove the residue from the Death reaper sword.

"Aria, my dear" Clockwork said smiling at her while he flew towards her, "You're safe from Pariah Dark"

"How did you... Right, you know everything" Aria said shaking her head slightly

"Once Rhea gives you some pills, we'll try to remove more of the reaper's power inside of you" Clockwork explained while he looked at Ember and Danny, "And hopefully strengthen her powers as well"

"I wouldn't mind that," Aria said smiling while her father went to lay down

"Great! More to worry about" Ember teased and bump her; Aria frown slightly and looked at her mother, she pouts and crossed her arms.

"Here," Rhea said handing some pills and water

"Thank you" Aria replied taking the pills; she placed the water down and followed Rhea to the table.

"lay down," Rhea said as she tap the table

"Clockwork, you've found a cure?" Ember asked following her daughter to the table

"Hopefully" he replied placing his hands above Aria's scar, "Aria, I'll be completely honest with you, I have no idea how much pain there will be"

"I can handle it" Aria replied taking a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for the unknown amount of pain. Clockwork's hands lit up as he placed them on Aria's scar, he pressed down on her stomach and immediately saw her holding back the pain. Ember covered her mouth slightly and saw Aria groaning and holding the table's side; Ember looked away and couldn't bear to see her daughter in so much pain.

" _I…. can't….._ " Ember soon heard Aria shout in pain, she quickly looked up seeing tears falling down from her daughter's eyes.

"STOP!" Ember shouted pushing Clockwork's hand away, "Stop…. Just stop….. it's too much for her"

"I'll keep searching" Clockwork replied moving his hands away, "We have to try every method"

"Aria….. shush, it's okay….. the pain is over," Ember said softly as she held Aria in her arms, trying to comfort her little girl as she cried slightly from the pain.

"I'm tired of this….." Aria whispered through her tears, as she held her mother's shirt.

"Just calm down" Ember sighed softly looking down at her, "The pain is over"

"Are you hurting my daughter?" Danny asked as he walked towards them, "Why was she screaming?!"

"I was trying a method to remove the reaper's power" Clockwork explained and looked away slightly, "I'll have to find a new method"

Danny glared at Clockwork but nodded his head, he knew Clockwork would be the last person in the entire universe! Who would hurt his daughter on purpose, he looked back at the sight of his wife hugging their daughter.

"You're tough, right runt?" Danny asked walking towards his family before he hugs them both.

"I'm not a runt" Aria mumbled looking up at him, "Old man"

"Oh! Aren't your mean" Danny teased and smiled at her; Ember looked up and laugh softly as well.

"Danny, you know one of these days…. Aria will beat you," Ember said parting from her and smiling, "She's going to surpass you in power"

"I know she will," he said smiling at her and messing Aria's hair, "Looking forward to it"

"Now, Pariah Dark" Clockwork said clapping his hands and interrupting the family's moment, "He has intentions of killing you all"

"Very well aware," Ember said remembering what Pariah had said to her, "Jerk called me a whore"

"He called you a whore?! Oh….. I'm going to kick his ass!" Danny said clenching his fist

"How are we going to defeat him?" Ember asked ignoring Danny's comment, "Danny needed that suit thing and the entire ghost zone to help him"

"She's right," Danny said realising his wife had a point, he couldn't beat Pariah last time and he wasn't sure if he could now.

"Unlock Aria's powers" Clockwork replied smiling at her

"What? Me?" Aria asked in shock

"Yes," Clockwork replied as he moved his hands in the air, showing Aria and her parents the strange power she had used on Pariah dark twice.

"What is that?" Danny asked watching Pariah being repleaded by some strange force

"The tip of the iceberg" Clockwork explained moving his hand to remove the makeshift orb, "Of great potential powers!"

"But... I'm hardly a half ghost" Aria said looking at her parents, "My powers act up, I can hardly use them for ten minutes now!"

"Only because of the reaper's effect" Clockwork explained and looked at her, "This strange force that repleads Pariah? It's your unique power! Something that will be different from your father's, and even though your mother is alive….. you still have the potential on using hers as well"

"What? You mean all of Ember's powers….. the ghost version of her along with the powers she used... Aria might be able to use them?" Danny asled.

"Yes," he said nodding his head

"I believe…." Clockwork said moving away from them slightly, "If the reaper's effects are removed from Aria's body, and somehow add more ghost DNA, she might be able to unlock all of these powers! Danny and Aria might be able to defeat Pariah Dark"

"We still need time," Rhea said placing her hand on Clockwork's arm, "To remove the reaper's effect without causing too much pain"

"But what about Pariah? He'll go after us again" Danny said clenching his fist and staring at him, "I'll do anything to protect my family! I'm not putting my wife and daughter in a house where Pariah can just attack! Aria almost got killed and would have if Ember hadn't checked on her!"

"Here," Rhea said handing them a scroll, "A powerful barrier"

"And this will protect my family from Pariah?" Danny asked taking the scroll from Rhea, "What if Fright Knight is still loyal to Pariah? The last thing we need is both of them after us"

"Fright Knight isn't aware of Pariah' release for the time being," Clockwork said crossing her arms, "Pariah as kept a low key to avoided any fuss, he's more focus on gathering his powers"

"He doesn't want to gain any attention which wouldn't allow him to focus on his powers," Rhea said walking towards them, "For the time being its only Pariah Dark"

"Thank you," Danny said sighing in relief knowing he only had to deal with one problem. Danny stared at the scroll before he looked back at his wife and daughter, he tightens his grip around and hopes this would be enough. He knew Pariah wanted to take Aria and Ember from him, knowing it would hurt him. And he was right….. he wouldn't be able to bear the loss of his wife and daughter, they were everything to him.

" _I'll protect them no matter what_ " Danny took Ember's hand along with Aria's, he closed his eyes and teleported them home. He didn't care what lengths he would have to go, he wasn't going to let Pariah take his family away. " _I'll protect them….. this scroll….._ " Danny stood in front of their home, he opened the scroll and read it quickly.

"What about the house?" Aria asked looking at the massive hole in the wall.

"This scroll will restore the house to they way it was," Danny said rolling the scroll

"Are we really going to be safe?" Ember asked as she placed her hand on Danny's arm, "Aria?"

"We shall see," Danny said placing the end of the scroll to the ground, he looked up and saw ancient written moving away from the scroll and headed towards the house.

"Wow!" Aria shouted watching the ancient written surrounded the home before a barrier appeared around the home. She watched in amazement as the barrier become transparent, she quickly moved her gaze and saw the hole in the wall disappear.

"This should work," Danny said picking up the blank scroll, "We should be safe until Clockwork and Rhea finds a way to remove the reaper's effects"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Birthday girl

 **End**


	10. Birthday girl

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Birthday girl**

 _One month later_

"UGH!" Aria shouted as she hit the ground, she groans and looked at her ghost uniform that had some smoke coming from the impact, she groans in annoyance and stood up.

"You're doing well, Aria" Danny said while he landed and walked towards her

"I couldn't even hit you once, dad" Aria said turning back to her human form, "My attacks are weak"

"Hey!" Danny said smiling at her and placing his hand on her shoulder, "I was terrible at first but over time I`ve gotten stronger"

"Yeah….." Aria sighed and rub her cut on her cheek

"Come on…. Enough training it's your birthday," he said walking towards the house. Aria sighed and followed her father to the house, she sat down at the kitchen`s table and touched her cheek slightly.

"Danny! Are you going easy on her?" Ember asked placing her notebook down and went to check on her daughter, "I hope your training isn't too tough on her?"

"I'll be fine, mom" Aria said moving her mother's hands from her cheek

"Don't move" Ember said going to the bathroom to get bandages

"Aria, I promise things will get better," Danny said taking some juice from the fridge, he pours a glass and gave it to her. "Drink, birthday girl," he said smiling at her, Aria smiled slightly and took the glass in her hands.

"I can't believe your fifteen, Aria" Ember said turning Aria's head slightly, as she placed some cream on her cut.

"It's not a big deal, mom" Aria said while her mother placed the bandage on her cheek, "Just a birthday... Not a big deal"

"Of course it is," Ember said kissing Aria's forehead.

"FENTON!" Claire shouted as she knocks on the door frantically, "HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Who's that?" Danny asked

"Claire" Aria said sitting up and going towards the door, "She's crazy"

"Crazy?" Danny asked looking at Ember and smiled, "Ah! Reminds me when we roleplayed, and you played the-!"

"Shut up!" Ember said covering his mouth with her hand before he could finish, she smiled and blushed slightly. "That's private" Ember whispered and wink at him.

"Hey, Claire" Aria said opening the door, "What's up?"

"What do you mean? Birthday girl!" Claire asked wrapping her arm around her, "You're probably happy it's the weekend, aren't you? So, no one from school can mob you"

"Kind of," Aria said moving her arm

"You know what! I pretty sure Atticus wants to see you….." she said and smirk as she nudge her

"Stop it" Aria blushed and looked away slightly

"I don't think so!" Danny said standing behind them with a death glare, "They have to get through me first!"

"Mom!" Aria shouted while Ember walked towards them with a sigh

"Come with me," Ember said taking Danny's arm and pulling him away, "And leave them alone!"

"Your parents are cool," Claire said taking Aria's arm, "Let go and celebrate!"

"I don't really have time, Claire" Aria said stopping her, "My family is coming over in a few minutes"

"Ugh… seriously?" she said and sighed

"Yeah, my mom and dad's side of the family are coming over, and my family is pretty crazy," Aria said laughing softly

"Ugh! Fine but tomorrow we're celebrating alright!" Claire said punching her shoulder, "Happy birthday, Aria"

"Thanks," Aria said smiling at her. Claire waved at her before she left, Aria sighed and went back to her parents, she walked in and saw her mother nagging her father.

"And stop being such a dad!" Ember said crossing her arms and glaring at him, "And go get my parents and aunt!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny said saluting her and smiled slightly, "I'll be back"

"Dummy" Ember mumble watching him leave; she sighed and saw Aria, "What did Claire want?"

"She wanted to hang out," Aria said going to the kitchen

"Well, next time," Ember said going back to the fridge and pulled out a few things, "Now! Get ready, your grandparents will be here soon"

"Okay" Aria nodded going upstairs, she went to her room and turned on the tv while she got dress. She put on a nice classic light yellow dress along with some nice flats, she normally wouldn't wear dresses but her mother had gotten her this dress and wanted to make her happy.

" _Today! It's Aria Fenton's birthday!_ " the new anchor said while Aria glance at the tv, " _It isn't confirmed if Danny and his family will make an appearance at today's small celebration, but we wish Aria a happy birthday!_ "

"And we won't make an appearance" Aria mumbled fixing her dress and turning the tv off, "I'm surprised they aren't going crazy with my dad's birthday"

Aria went to her mirror and tied her hair in a ponytail, she fixed her side hairs from her face when she heard something hitting her window. Aria lowered her hands and walked towards the window, she opened it and looked down and was surprised to see Atticus waving at her.

"Atticus?" Aria said raising a brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday, Aria," he said

"Thanks," Aria said smiling at her, "But you could have wished me a happy birthday on Monday"

"I could... But it's more special today" he said smiling at her, "Can you come down? I got you something"

"Oh….. sure" Aria back away from the window before she phased through the wall, she slowly flew down and landed in front of him. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

" _Wow…. She's so beautiful in that dress_ " Atticus smiled and watched her gracefully land and walked towards him, he could feel his heart skip a beat but did his best to keep a natural expression.

"I wanted too," he said taking out a small box, "Here"

Aria took the box and removed the ribbon wrap around it, she removed the box's lid and saw a nice necklace inside. The necklace had a simple chain with a heart at the end, she gently touched it and realised there were diamonds on the heart.

"Atticus….. wow….. you didn't have too….." Aria said looking up at him and was surprised he would spend money for her.

"And don't worry about the price," Atticus said laughing slightly, "What's the point of being a Lockwood if I can't buy you something nice"

"Thank you, Atticus" Aria said smiling warmly at him, "I love it"

"I'm glad," he said taking the box from her hands, he took the necklace out and place it around her neck. Atticus attached the necklace and gently touched her neck, he blushed slightly but knew Aria wouldn't see it.

" _I love you….. but she would never love me in return,_ " Atticus thought and looked down slightly, he smiled when he saw Aria turn around and touch the necklace. He loved her and only realised this with the help of his mother, but he didn't have the guts to admit it and he doubt she would love him in return. Why would she want to be with a Lockwood? The messed up family with a terrible history, not to mention Glitter was related to him.

"Thank you again, Atticus" Aria said smiling some more

"Your welcome," he said and gave the box back, "See you around, alright?"

"Bye" Aria waved watching him leave. Aria touched the heart and turned around, she walked towards the house before she phased through the wall. She placed the box down and went to the living room, she was immediately hugged by her grandmother, Elizabeth.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Elizabeth shouted hugging her tightly

"Thank you," Aria said hugging her back before her great aunt joined them, "Hello, Aunt Vera…."

"Fifteen years old! I can't believe it!" Vera said kissing her cheek, "Next thing you'll know she's going to get married!"

"WHOA! Slow down!" Danny shouted crossing his arms

"You sounded like me when you were dating my daughter, Fenton," James said crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Shut up, Danny" Ember said tapping his cheek slightly, "Okay, okay! Mom, aunt Vera, stop crushing my daughter"

"Not true" Danny mumbled

"Ember, we haven't seen her in weeks," Elizabeth said in her defence and admiring Aria's dress, "You look lovely, Aria"

"Thanks! Mom got it for me" Aria said brushing down her dress slightly, "I hate wearing dresses"

"It looks lovely on you," Maddie said walking in and placing her gift down, "Happy birthday, Aria"

"Hey, Grandma" Aria said as she went to hug her grandmother

"Hey, there squirt!" Jack shouted giving Aria a bear hug

"Hey!" Aria gasp and smiled at him

"Is Jazz coming?" Danny asked glancing at his mother

"She's going to come later," Maddie said taking out the birthday cake, "I'm surprised the press and the public are leaving you alone"

"Me too," Danny said and couldn't believe it himself! The world made a huge fuss when Aria had her first birthday, but he did notice they gradually calm down. He smiled and went to the kitchen to set up a few things, he prepared some drinks and food.

"Can you believe it, Danny" Ember said softly wrapping her arms around his chest, "She's fifteen years old"

"And next thing we know she going to be eighteen," he said turning around and hugging his wife.

"Do… do you think….. our first would have been a good older sibling?" Ember asked softly placing her hands on his chest, as she looked down. Danny looked down at her and was a bit surprised, he wraps his arms around her and brought in her a hug. He smiled slightly when he suddenly remembered, that the anniversary of first child's death was two days ago.

" _Of course….._ " Danny smiled and hug her tightly in his arms, he knew the miscarriage was no longer on Ember's mind since they have Aria to protect, but she always felt sad on the anniversary.

"The best older sibling," he said kissing the top of her head, "Now! It's Aria's birthday let's celebrate"

"Sounds good to me, Danny" Ember smiled and peck his lips. Danny held Ember's hand and squeezed it slightly, they went to the living room to join their family.

"So, Aria any boyfriends?" Vera asked smirking at her

"No!" Aria said looking away and blushed slightly

"I sure hope not!" James said crossing his arms and glared with the same expression as Danny.

"That makes two of us," Danny said nodding his head

"We could hunt down the boy!" James said pointing his finger and getting great ideas to scare boys.

"And then mount their heads on the wall!" Danny added loving the idea

"And I could hunt down their ghost!" Jack teased as he joins in.

"No, you won't!" Ember said throwing crackers at them, "I won't allow you!"

"Why are men so protective?" Elizabeth asked looking at the women

"Good question" Maddie agreed as she glared at the men

"What?" Danny said looking back at them

"Aria, where did you get that necklace?" Vera asked pointing to the heart shape necklace around her neck.

"A friend gave it to me," Aria said bending the truth slightly since she didn't want her murderous grandfathers and father to go after Atticus.

"Okay, should we do dinner first?" Maddie asked

"We're just going to order out," Ember said taking the phone

"I'll be back," Aria said and headed to the bathroom, she walked passed some windows and notice Ashton was standing outside. She raised a brow slightly and looked back, hearing her family argue about something. Aria looked back at the window and watched Ashton motion her to come, she hesitated slightly before she phased through the wall once more and landed in front of him.

"Hey! Happy birthday" Ashton said waving at her

"Uh…. thanks," Aria said walking towards him, "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see you," Ashton said smiling at her while he placed his hands in his pocket, "What are you doing?"

"Just celebrating my birthday with family….. nothing else really" she explained while she moved her hands behind her back.

"Are you planning on attending this party for you?" he asked

"Not really, I prefer avoiding the press and the public on my birthday," Aria said sighing slightly, "Look….. Ashton its nice to see you and all, but I have to get back to my family"

"Oh, I wanted to give you something," Ashton said as he approached her

"What?" she asked blushing slightly as he stood practically nose to nose with her. Ashton smiled and placed his hands on her cheek, he brought her closer and kissed her on the lips.

 _One block over from the Fenton's home_

Atticus made his way home and placed his hand inside his pocket when he pulled out a card, he stopped and remembered he had brought the card for Aria as well.

"Oh….. I forgot the card" Atticus mumble looking back and saw the Fenton's home from the distance, "I should go back and give it to her"

Aria's eyes widen as she felt Ashton kiss her on the lips, she was simply in shock and didn't know how to react. She stared in shock as Ashton parted from her, he smirks and turned his head when he heard someone stop. Aria blink slightly before she followed his gaze and saw Atticus staring at them as he held a card in his hand. Atticus smiled and looked down, trying to avoid this scene.

"I guess she's mine, Atticus," Ashton said smirking and crossing his arms.

"Atticus….." Aria whispered looking down slightly, "I…."

"Here," Atticus said placing the best fake smile he could, he gave Aria the card before he turned around and walked away. Atticus clenched his fist and knew he was stupid to ever fall in love with her, he wasn't worth Aria's time and she didn't want him.

"Atticus….." Aria whispered as she watched him leave, "Wait….."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for A Lockwood's heart

 **End**

* * *

Atticus's parents are going to be introduced in the next chapter! Any suggestions on their personalities or appearance? Let me know.


	11. A Lockwood's heart

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **A Lockwood's heart**

 _Shoutout to PrincessSaraRose and Wishyouwereme_

 _Two days earlier_

"Maybe I should get Aria something for her birthday?" Atticus mumble while he walked inside Lockwood's main estate, he sighed and stood in the massive home. Atticus looked around the estate and didn't see the point in having such a large home, they were only three in the entire estate without counting the servants of course. He knew the entire Lockwood family could all fit inside, the side and main, and they would still have room for everyone to have privacy from each other.

"Atticus" Atticus looked up and stared at his middle-aged father, his hair was grey but neatly comb, his blue eyes stared at his son while he wore a very expensive suit. Atticus smiled slightly while he watched his father adjusted his tie, his father has been the CEO of the family business for almost a decade. Atticus found that his father resembles his grandmother, Susan the most but his father usually claim he took after his father instead.

"Father," Atticus said smiling slightly, "Afternoon"

"How was school, boy?" Jasper asked raising a brow slightly, "And that…. side branch girl?"

"Father, Claire is a good person," Atticus said looking down slightly, "She's a good friend"

"Atticus! As future head of the main family! You can't think that the side family would ever be considered! As nice and up to our family's standards!" Jasper said sighing and placing his hand on Atticus shoulder.

"Yes, father," he said nodding slightly

"Now! How's your other friend? Danny Fenton's daughter?" Jasper asked moving his hand away.

"It's going good, father" Atticus said smiling as he thought about her, "She's nice... Danny and Ember have raised her well"

"Hm…. Good, good" Jasper said nodding his head and turned around, "She would be a fine prize to the family"

"She's not a prize, father," Atticus said while a maid took his bag, "She's a human being! I don't see her as a prize"

"She's a Fenton! Whoever is lucky enough to win her heart will gain many benefits!" Jasper said smiling slightly at the idea, "Have you ever considered on courting her, son?"

"We're only in ninth grade, father" Atticus said and saw his mother watching them. Atticus glance at his mother, she pushed some of her brown hair, her brown eyes stared at her husband and son, she sighed softly and moved her mid cuff dress.

"Wouldn't hurt if you tried" Jasper said walking away and headed to his study. Atticus sighed some more and headed to his bedroom, he entered his room and lay on his bed.

"Atticus?" Atticus lifted his head and saw his mother walk in, she smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. She was only two years younger than his father, the two had met during business school and his father fell in love with her. His father had lucked out that the woman he loved came from a very well respected family within the nobilities, and was also regarded as a fierce business woman on her own rights. But she was very caring and loved her family in private, she shared Atticus's views on the situation with the main and side families, but wouldn't admit it to her husband.

"Mom…" he mumbles and lay his head back down

"Madame Avelina?" a servant asked as she knocks on the door, "Do you wish to have dinner without your husband?"

"Yes, he's working late tonight just have an extra plate for him when he returns," Avelina said waving her hand to mention the servant to leave. "What's wrong, Atticus?" she asked.

"Nothing wrong, mom" Atticus mumble looking away from her. Avelina sighed and poke his cheek, she smiled slightly and waited for him to given in. She always had a good relationship with her son, they never bothered to use proper terms when they were alone with each other.

"Atticus, I notice how you smiled when you mention Aria," Avelina said and smirk at him

"It's not a big deal, mom," Atticus said sitting up and looking down at his feet

"I'm not stupid, Atticus," Avelina said rolling her eyes, "I can tell you like her! Why won't you admit it?"

"Why would she ever want to be with a Lockwood, mom?" Atticus asked sighing in defeat, "After what great aunt, Greta did to her family?!"

"What she did doesn't reflect your own actions," she said staring at the tall ceiling,

"I know, I know, but its kind of hard not to think about it," he said taking his teddy bear from underneath his pillow, he stared at his bear which he hides from his father since he wouldn't approve of such a childish item. But he knew his mother would keep his secret, he was more comfortable being around her than his father.

"You're hugging your bear, Atticus," she said tugging the bear's ear slightly, "Atticus! Just tell her you like her"

"I can't just say something like that, mom!" he said hugging his bear tighter and pout, "Blurting words out like that!"

"Aria's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Avelina asked taking the bear from her son's arms, "Just buy her something nice"

"Mom! I want my bear back" Atticus said crossing his arms

"Listen to your mother!" Avelina said gripping his ear and pulling it, "Go out and buy her something nice, when her birthday comes around go and see her, try not to get caught by Danny because he's made it well known what he would do to boys! Give her the gift and make her happy if you want to admit your feelings go ahead, but if you don't then you at least made her day more special!"

"Okay, okay, ow! Mom!" Atticus whined and moved her hand from his ear

"Now go!" Avelina said pushing him slightly

"Can I have my bear back?" Atticus asked opening his hand

"I'll hide it for you, dear," Avelina said sitting up and placing his bear under his pillow, "You don't want your father to see this, don't you?"

"No…. he'll probably get rid of my bear," he said sighing and taking his wallet, "Okay, okay"

"What are you going to buy her?" she asked brushing down her dress slightly

"I don't know…. a sport's gift card?" he asked hunching his shoulders slightly. Avelina stared at her son and shook her head slightly, she never realised how much knowledge Atticus lack about the opposite sex.

"Does she like sports?" she asked crossing her arms

"I don't think so….?" He mumbles thinking for a second, "What about an action figure?"

"No, no, no!" Avelina said shaking her head at him, "Atticus, women aren't the same as men! Does she like sports? You said no earlier, so you don't buy her anything which is sport involved"

"So, what do I get her?" he asked

"Hm…. Get her jewellery," she said walking with him downstairs, "But nothing too big or fancy, she doesn't seem the type of girl who would want something like that"

"Jewelry? Okay… that's not too hard" he said wondering what kind of jewelry he could get her.

"Wonderful! And I must see it before you give it to her" Avelina said as she pulled his cheek slightly, "Okay?"

"Okay, mom," Atticus said rubbing his cheek slightly when his mother let go.

 _Present_

"AH!" Ashton shouted and started to laugh at his victory.

"Ashton!" Aria shouted turning to him, "What are you doing?! Don't brag about something like this!"

"Just drop it, Aria," he said crossing his arms

"What the hell wrong with you! I understand you don't want to be under the main family's standards! But having courtesy is common sense!" Aris shouted and pushed him back, "What wrong with you! Fuck!"

"Aria!" Ashton said watching her going ghost and fly away, "Hey! Come back! We can talk about this right?!"

Ashton groans in annoyance and just watched Aria ignore him, as she went to find his worthless cousin. He punched the Fenton's mail before he left their home and headed home, he didn't see the point of going after her. She was going to see Atticus and that the last thing he wanted to see.

 _Park_

"You're such a fucking idiot, Atticus" he mumbled to himself while he walked around the pond. "You're a freaking Lockwood! Why would she ever want to be with someone who related to Greta?!"

" _I should just forget about her… maybe I should attend Salisbury school or Lawrenceville like…._ " Atticus stopped and stared at the water, he didn't want to attend those privates school but he didn't want to see Aria and Ashton together. He sighed and threw a rock into the water, the main family have always attended one of the two high schools before attending Harvard or Yale.

"Rub shoulders with the rich and famous…." Atticus mumble watching the water move slightly from the rock.

"Atticus!" Atticus look up and saw Aria landed beside him, she smiled and turned back as a human before she walked closer.

"Hey…." He mumbled and smiled slightly

"Listen…. there nothing going on with Ashton and me," Aria said and wanted to make it very clear.

"It's alright, Aria," he said looking away from her, "You won't see me for long"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I think... I'm going to attend one of my family's school" he said watching some ducks swim by

"Atticus, please don't," Aria said touching his arm, "Stay at Casper high with me"

"Aria…," he mumble staring at her

"Do you really want to live the typical rich life? You don't want this type of life!" Aria said turning him completely so he would face her, "I don't love Ashton, I don't want to be with him! You want to change your families, right?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head

"If you attend that kind of private schools how will they understand you? They're just going to see you as a typical Lockwood man, who only cares about money and nothing else! But if you stay at Casper high, they might see you as one of them" Aria said moving her hand away and smiling some more, "They'll see you want to become them or maybe…. they believe you want to make changes…. don't you think?"

"Yeah... You're right" Atticus said thinking about Aria's logic, "I never thought about it in that way... I only went to Casper because I didn't want to be around sobs"

"So, are you going to stay?" she asked

"Yeah, I will," Atticus said nodded his head

"Good!" Aria said tapping his arm, "I'm glad you're staying"

"Me too…," Atticus said softly looking away and felt his heart beating faster, he glances at her and saw her beauty was enhanced in the moonlight with the water's reflection shining brighter.

" _Maybe I should tell her….?_ " Atticus thought to move his hands slightly

"I…. uh…." He nervously said

"What's wrong, Atticus?" Aria asked moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"I…. I wanted to tell you something, Aria," Atticus said feeling his heart beating, his palms becoming sweaty, and his stomach turning.

"Okay…. go ahead," she said smiling slightly

"Aria…. I lov-!" Atticus felt Aria pushed him to the ground, he hit the grass and looked up. Atticus blushed as Aria lay on top of him, she lifted her head slightly and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before quickly getting up.

"Sorry! But look" Aria said pointing to the sky; Atticus sat up and stared at the sky, his eyes widen when he saw a strange ghost.

"Who's that?!" Atticus asked standing up quickly

"Pariah Dark" Aria mumble watching him forming something in his hands, "He's after my mother and me"

"What do we do?" he nervously asked

"I have no idea" Aria mumbled staring as Pariah formed a massive plasma ball.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for The greatest pain

 **End**


	12. The greatest pain

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **The greatest pain**

"What do we do?" Atticus asked backing away slightly

"Run!" Aria shouted taking Atticus' hand before running away from Pariah. Pariah smiled and watched the two leave, he lowered his hand and quickly flew after them. He brought the massive plasma ball closer and fired, he purposely aims it further head to stop them, he didn't want to kill them after all…. well, not yet.

"AH!" Aria shouted as the two hit the ground from the sudden impact. Atticus back away and help Aria up, he stares at the impact point and saw a massive hole, he gulps and realised he could have been them.

"Hand her over, boy!" Pariah said while he landed and walked towards them, "Now!"

"Why do you want with me?!" Aria shouted

"I've thought of something better than killing you!" Pariah said laughing slightly

"Forget it!" Atticus shouted and glared at him

"Get away, boy!" Pariah said glaring at him and couldn't believe a mortal was challenging him, "You're no match for me"

"Come on…" Aria whispered in her ghost form, desperately trying to form a clone which would allow them to escape. Aria groan and opened her eyes, she took Atticus's hand and pulled him back, "Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!"

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Atticus whispered while he kept an eye on Pariah, "We need help! Like your dad or something?!"

"My dad won't come! He doesn't even know I'm gone!" Aria said as she brought her hands closer and started to gather her powers, "He'll probably take half an hour before he goes looking for me!"

"We're so screwed!" Atticus said watching her gather her powers into a ball, "What are you doing? Is it a plasma ball?"

"Kind of….. it's one of my dad's powers, he says it simple enough for me to handle," she said and wondered why Pariah simply stood there and waited? He waited for something and she didn't know why?

"What is he doing?" Atticus asked noticing how calm Pariah was, "Why isn't he trying to kill us?"

"How should I know" Aria mumbled and smiled when she saw a complete ball of energy, "I did it!"

"What is that?" he asked and stare at the massive ball with around three smaller ones inside.

"I forgot the name," Aria said looking up slightly, "But maybe this will be powerful enough for us to escape"

" _Enough of this!_ " Pariah walked towards them and was tired of waiting, he had hoped to face at least some resistance from Danny's brat but he was only disappointed. Aria gasps slightly as Pariah stood behind Atticus, she quickly trips him and fired her attack.

"Is that it?" Pariah asked catching the attack in his hand and held it, "I was really expecting more"

"That wasn't my attack," Aria said glaring at him, she smirks and flips him off before she took Atticus hand and quickly hid behind a tree. The two looked over and saw the massive orb suddenly explode in Pariah's hand, the smaller orb struck him in the chest.

"Whoa…" Atticus mumble watching the small orb form together and forming a larger one, as he continued to strike Pariah as he lay on the ground. Pariah shouted and sent the orb flying into the air, he got up with his eyes glowing.

"Shit… I pissed him off" Aria said shaking slightly

"This is our chance to go!" Atticus said taking Aria's hand and pulling her.

"COME BACK HERE!" Pariah shouted. Aria and Atticus ran as fast as they could, she was about to leave the park when she felt something grab her neck. Aria gasps and saw it was Pariah with a very angered glare.

" _How?! Did he….?!_ " Aria held his hand and kicked him in his chest with no effect.

"LET HER GO!" Atticus shouted punching Pariah on the side, "HEY!"

"Stay out of this boy!" Pariah said pushing Atticus to the ground

"At…. Atticus….. go….." Aria managed to speak and felt Pariah lift her shirt, "H…. hurry….."

Atticus eyes widen and feared the worst, he quickly looked around and saw a clip of Aria's dress with an 'F' on the side. He quickly took it off and pressed down on the 'F', he watched the clip suddenly become a pin.

"You're mine to serve!" Pariah said as he lifted his other hand with his hard glowing with a dark magic. Pariah smiled and turned his hand intangible before he plunged his hand into Aria's body, placing the dark magic inside of her.

"ARIA!" Atticus shouted watching Aria's eyes widen in shock, as her hands flop down to her side. He quickly placed the pin onto Pariah's leg and backed away when he saw the pin electrocute him. Pariah shouted and removed his hand before he drops Aria to the ground, Atticus quickly pulled Aria away from him.

"UGH!" Pariah shouted taking the pin off and crushing it, he glared at Atticus and struck him on the face. Atticus hit the ground and touched his cheek slightly, he frowns and got up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Atticus shouted with his legs shaking slightly as he faces this powerful ghost. Pariah grabs Atticus's arm and crushed the bone, he smiled hearing him shout in pain and fell to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" Pariah said smiling at him, he soon grabs Atticus's head and slowly tightens his grip around it. Atticus frantically tried to push his hand away with his good hand, he could fell the pressure around the sides. "Did you honestly think! A worthless human like you could fight me?!" Pariah asked, tighten his grip even more, slowly crushing his head like you would an egg.

"PARIAH!" Pariah quickly looked back and saw Danny quickly landing, he took his stance and fired his ghostly wail. Pariah growled in annoyance and let Atticus go, he quickly flew up to avoid the wail.

" _UGH! PHANTOM!_ " Pariah clenched his fist and glared at him while Danny formed clones, he glances at Aria and saw the scar disappeared. Pariah smiled and knew his little addition to Danny's brat was going to work. Pariah laughs slightly and marvelled at his wonderful plan! He just had to wait for the dark magic he had added in Aria's body to take over, forcing her to awaken her powers and kill Danny and his human woman! " _Having your own child kill you?! A fate worst than death! HAHA! Danny's heart and soul will break in millions of pieces to see his own daughter attack him!_ "

"The greatest pain" Pariah shouted and quickly flew away and made his escape, he laugh as he flew away. He didn't have attack Danny any longer or try to kill his human female, all he had to do was to wait and their own child would do the work for him.

"The greatest pain?" Danny mumbles watching Pariah teleport away and disappeared.

"Ugh….." Atticus groan in pain as he held his broken arm, "Glad you made it"

"Atticus, your injured" Danny said kneeling down slightly and notice the broken arm and some blood on Atticus's head.

"I'll live," he said and sat up slowly, "He did something to Aria"

"Aria!" Danny quickly went towards her and notice the scar from the reaper's sword was gone, he quickly brushed it off, he could worry about that later. Danny gently shook her and tried to wake her, "Aria….. are you alright? What did he do to you?"

Aria moved slightly and turned her head to the side, she opened her eyes as her entire eye turned black as night, she twitched slightly and felt something inside her growing. Danny touched Aria's cheek and turned her head, he looked down at her normal eyes and never saw his daughter's cold glare.

"Dad….?" Aria mumbled touching her head slightly, "Ugh….."

"Aria" Atticus said softly smiling at her while he held his arm, "You're alright"

"Atticus!" Aria quickly sat up and pushed her father out of the way, she covered her mouth slightly, and stared at his broken arm and bloodily head. "What were you thinking?! Why did you try to fight, Pariah?!" Aria asked as she gently touched his cheek.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you," Atticus said and felt light headed, "I'm glad you're alright….."

Atticus smiled some more before he passed out from the blood loss from his head, he sways slightly before he hit the ground.

"Atticus!" Aria shouted

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Darkness within

 **End**


	13. Darkness within

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Darkness within**

 _Shout out to PrincessSaraRose_

"Ow…," Atticus mumble opening his eyes slightly and found himself in a cast with some type of bandages around his head; Atticus groan in pain slightly and sat up slowly, he held his head and soon realised Aria was sitting beside him. "Aria?" he asked smiling at her.

"Hey there stupid," Aria said smiling at him and was relieved to see he was alright.

"Funny" Atticus said rolling his eyes, "Will I live?"

"Yeah, you will, sadly" she teased and gently punch his good arm, "The doctors says your head will be fine, and you just have a broken arm….. besides that, you're going to be fine"

"You've got balls that for sure," Danny said while he walked in the room with Ember behind him.

"Dipstick!" Ember said hitting his back, "Don't use that kind of language!"

"Ow!" he groans and looked at her, as she casually passed ahead of him.

"I must say….. I've never met anyone who would try to fight Pariah Dark! And without any kind of weapon either" Ember said smiling and walking towards him, "Thank you for keeping Aria safe"

"Maybe I won't murder you after all," Danny said smiling and crossing his arms, before being hit in the chest by his wife.

"Not cool, dad" Aria said rolling her eyes

"I'm teasing," Danny said patting Atticus's shoulder, "Thank you"

"No problem," Atticus said smiling back at him and felt flattered, he was being complimented by Danny Fenton himself.

 _Hospital's main entrance_

Avelina tried to maintain her calm composure while she entered the hospital with her husband, she had to maintain the fearless businesswoman she was. But inside she was a wreck! She had just received word that her son was in the hospital, apparently, her crazy son decided to pick a fight with Pariah Dark of all ghost!

"Atticus….. what was he thinking?! Our poor, boy!" Avelina said with a worried tone, as she was plagued by the images of her son injured.

"He's a strong young man, dear," Jasper said trying to keep his normal and strict composure as well, he looked away slightly and let his true emotions show. Jasper worriedly hurried towards the counter and asked for his son room, he quickly took his wife's hand as the two made their way. The two entered the room where they saw their son, he smiled at his parents with his broken arm while Aria and her parents stood around him.

"Mother, father, you've come to visit," he said and was a bit surprised! He assumed his mother would come to check on him, but he didn't expect his father.

" _He's probably making sure the heir to the Lockwood fortune is alright,_ " Atticus thought while his parents walked closer to him, " _And ensuring the side branch wouldn't get the fortune either_ "

"Atticus!" Avelina said as she covered her mouth slightly at the sight of her son's injuries, she smiled and hug him. "Thank goodness, you're alright," she said.

"I didn't think you would come, mother," he said and hug her slightly

"What are you talking about?! Of course, we came!" Avelina said exasperatedly and glared at him, "What were you thinking?!"

"Please don't get mad at him! He was just trying to help me against Pariah" Aria immediately said

"This isn't any of their faults," Danny said stepping closer to them, "I take full responsibility, Mrs Lockwood. If I had arrived sooner this wouldn't have happened"

"No need to apologise, Danny Phantom" Jasper said shaking his head slightly, "My son shouldn't have interfered"

"Then Aria would have been dead," Ember said simply while she stared at her, "Isn't this better? Atticus is injured, yes! But both of our children are still alive, aren't they?"

"Mom," Aria mumbled staring back at her

"Yes... I haven't thought about it" Jasper said looking down slightly, "Please forgive me"

"No need," Ember said hugging Aria in her arms, "I understand where you're coming from"

"We're going leave you two alone with your son," Danny said wrapping his arm around Ember, "Until we meet again"

"Bye, Atticus" Aria said waving at him while her mother held her other hand.

"Let's go home, dear," Danny said closing the door behind them.

"Bye" Atticus waved lazily and smiled as well

 _A few days later_

"Aria?" Ember knocked while she entered her room, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she said pulling down her shirt while she walked towards her mother, "What is it, mom?"

"Your father says….. that your scar is gone?" Ember asked raising a brow slightly, "Is it true?"

"Yeah….. it's really weird," Aria said lifting her shirt slightly to show her mother, her scarless stomach. Ember crossed her arms while she stared, she lifted her shirt higher and allowed it to rest on Aria's breast. Ember frown and went down and touched her skin and couldn't believe the scar was gone.

"Hey! Ember is there any more coffee?" Danny asked careless walking inside his daughter's room without knocking.

"DAD!" Aria shouted quickly pulling her shirt down while Ember sighed.

"SORRY!" Danny shouted quickly covering his eyes and backing away, only to hit the wall, "UGH! MY BACK!"

"GET OUT, DAD!" Aria shouted and started to throw her stuff animals from her bed at her father, "MOM!"

"Danny!" Ember shouted as well.

"SORRY!" Danny shouted as well and quickly left the room before running downstairs. Danny rubs his hand behind his neck and sighed in relief, he gazed at the ceiling and just knew he was going to get an ear full from his wife later.

"Danny!" Danny quickly turned around and saw Ember glaring at him

"I…. I didn't mean to!" Danny nervously said and backing away from her slightly, "You know that right, Ember?"

"We've talked about this!" Ember said sighed and hitting his chest, "Knock before you enter Aria's room!"

"Sorry! I don't go to her room often... And… and I'm just used to…. Like….. just walking in with you" he said backing away slightly while Ember kept hitting him, "You don't care!"

"Because we MARRIED!" Ember shouted and hit his big stupid head, "It's not the same rule with your daughter!"

"Okay! Okay!" he said and holding her hand, so she would stop hitting him.

"You must always knock when there is a girl in the house! Always! Well, you must always knock for anyone, but especially for women!" Ember said glaring at him and moving her hand from his grip, "Moron!"

"And I love you too," Danny said laughing slightly

"I hate you, dad" Aria said walking passed him and sitting down

"Aw…. Don't say that, Aria" he said smiling while he sat down beside her, "Don't you love me?"

"Not when you walk in without knocking," she said glaring at her father and felt something inside her getting agitated.

" _What is this feeling?_ " Aria placed her hand on her knee and couldn't understand what this was? Was it anger? No, she didn't really have a reason to get mad at her father, he only walked in by accident.

"I'm sorry, Aria," Danny said and nudge her slightly, "Go easy on your old man? Will you, runt?"

Aria closed her eyes slightly and felt something take over, she opened her eyes slightly and stared at her father. She quickly got up and kicked him to the ground, Danny hit the ground and stared in shock!

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME RUNT!" Aria shouted in a deeper voice with her hands glowing in some strange black colour, which wasn't her typical green like her father's. "GOT IT!" Aria shouted gripping his shirt and glaring at him.

"ARIA!" Ember shouted and pulled her off, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Aria's eyes widen and back away, she stared at her hand which held her father's shirt. She lowered her hands and guiltily looked at the floor, she shook her head slightly.

" _What the hell?! What's wrong with me?!_ " Aria thought while she watched her father standing.

"Aria?" Danny said softly slowly sitting up, "What's wrong? Why did you…?"

"I'm….. I'm so sorry, dad" Aria said lowering her hand and looking away, "I…. I don't know what came over me….?"

"Aria" Ember said walking towards her, "What was that? Why did you attack your father?"

"I… I don't know, mom," Aria said shaking her head some more with tears forming, "I'm so sorry"

"It's….. alright, Aria," Danny said hugging her while he glances at Ember, "It's in the past and we won't talk about it"

"Okay" she mumbled and hugged her father

"Hey! How about we train for a bit? What do you say?" Danny asked and messed her hair

"Sure," she said nodding her head slightly.

"Come on," he said while he went outside with her. Ember frown slightly as she stood in front of the kitchen's window which faces the yard, she moved her hands slightly and knew something wasn't right. She had never seen Aria get so…. Cruel and cold-hearted before, her daughter did get mad on occasions but never like this.

"Something wrong" Ember mumble and watched Aria and Danny talk, "Aria has never acted like this... Never…."

" _Hm…. The scar is gone? And Aria acting weird? Maybe I'm over thinking this_ " Ember sighed softly and moved away from the kitchen.

 _Backyard_

"Alright, Aria" Danny said creating a clone and backing away, "Give it all you've got"

"Sure" she and stared at her father's clone, she took a deep breath and opened her hand. She started to form a plasma ball when she suddenly felt this feeling from before awakening; Aria stops slightly as her eyes return darker for a few seconds before returning to normal.

" _Kill_ " Aria glared at her father's clone and lowered her hand, she could feel a strange power inside of her growing, replacing her weak abilities.

"Get ready!" the clone said while Danny flew to a safe distance. Aria eye twitches slightly and opened her hands, she immediately forms a black ball and fired it. The clone quickly dodge it and saw the ball stop and suddenly headed towards him, the clone quickly backed away and moved in different patterns.

"What?" Danny mumbles watching the black ball following his clone regardless the direction it took.

" _What is this? Aria doesn't have this kind of power?_ " Danny raised a brow while he watched, he saw his clone place a barrier and could deflect it. Aria quickly flew towards the clone when she suddenly disappeared, the clone looked around and tried to find her.

"Where did she go?" the clone mumbled turning around just in time to see Aria was standing behind him. The clone quickly threw a punch, his eyes widen slightly when Aria block his attack and stared at him with an emotionless glare.

" _What's going on?!_ " Danny uncrossed his arms and stared attentively, he was shocked to see Aria was able to keep up with his clone….. his own abilities. He was wasn't too bad when it came to hand to hand combat, his skills were good enough to fend off Skulker but it had taken him years to master this. But Aria easily held her own, she was even overpowering his clone.

"This isn't right….." Danny whispered backing away slightly.

"UGHH!" the clone shouted as he stumbles to the ground after being struck in the chest, he looked up as Aria walked towards him with her emotionless glare. Aria lifted her hand and surrounded it with her black powers, she smiled and evil grin before she suddenly kicked him to his knees.

"Bye, bye" Aria coldly said smiling and punctured the clone's chest with her blade like a hand, she smiled and watched the clone disappear. Danny couldn't believe it! His own daughter merciless killed his clone without any hesitation, she smiled and lowered her hand.

"Something very wrong" Danny whispered, he put one of his hands behind his back and started to form a knockout spell just in case, as he approached her. "Hm…. Very good, Aria," Danny said while he cautiously approached her.

"It's a shame it was a clone, daddy" Aria said tilting her head to the side slightly, "Right, daddy?"

" _This isn't good_ " Danny glared slightly and back away, he didn't like this feeling he was receiving from her. " _I have no choice….._ " Danny quickly grabs Aria's hand and moved it away, freeing her chest for his attack. He quickly placed the small green orb into his daughter's chest, he quickly caught her and stared at her unconscious state.

"Something very, very, wrong," Danny said while he gently placed her on the ground, "This isn't like Aria to act like this….. or have these abilities"

" _I must see Clockwork_ " Danny looked back at the house before looking back at his daughter, he opened his hand and placed it on her forehead.

"I shouldn't do this… but I don't want to take the risk of being attacked by those strange powers" Danny said softly while his hand glowed slightly, he nodded and removed his hand before he stood up. "This should disable her powers for two hours, hopefully it's going to be enough" he said staring at her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Aria's betrayal

 **End**


	14. Aria's betrayal

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Aria's betrayal**

Danny picks her up and carried her inside, he places her on the sofa and went to look for Ember. He walked around the home and stop, he sighed and found Ember on the phone.

"Ember" Danny whispered as he stood in front of her, "We need to talk"

"Hm…. alright, thanks" Ember replied before hanging the phone and staring at him, "What's wrong?"

"Something very wrong with Aria" Danny explained and sighed deeply, "She killed my clone without any hesitations and used very dark powers! I've never seen such powers…. it was impossible for her to learn such skills in such a short time, her gaze was…. Pure darkness and cold"

"What?" Ember mutter in shock and couldn't believe her own daughter would kill Danny's clone without any hesitations. She covered her mouth slightly and knew Aria could do the same to the real Danny, their own daughter could kill him or her.

"Aria has gained powerful powers but I don't think she knows how to use them properly, I was able to knock her out and disable her powers," Danny said taking Ember's hand and bringing her downstairs.

"How do you know this will hold her back?" Ember asked running downstairs with him.

"This is exactly why we must bring her to Clockwork! He might have something too…. I don't know?!" he said walking into the living and sighed seeing Aria still passed out. "The only advantage I have over her experiences," Danny said opening his hand and created a portal, "Along with powers Aria hasn't seen yet, but watching her fight against my clone... I'm not sure if I would win"

"Danny…." Ember whispered watching him taking Aria in his arms, "I don't want to lose either of you….. especially not like this!"

 _Clockwork's realm_

"You've come," Clockwork said while Danny placed Aria down.

"What do we do?" Danny asked and placed her against the wall, "Those powers... I've never seen such abilities in my life"

"These powers aren't from Aria's body" Clockwork explained turning his back from them, "These dark powers was implanted inside and it's starting to fuse within her body, and changing her"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Ember asked looking down at Aria, who moved slightly.

"Pariah Dark when he attacked Aria and Atticus" Clockwork explained showing them the images of the fight, "He took a portion of his powers and placed it inside of her body"

"Aria…." Ember whispered as she watched this monster striking Aria's chest, she looked away and just wanted to cry… but she couldn't…. not when Aria is like this.

"His powers have become a virus," Clockwork said moving his hand down, "It's taking over the host's body and will be reversible unless you remove it"

"How…. How terrible could Aria do? If she stayed like this?" Ember asked holding her hands together.

"She will bring down destruction and death upon the world!" Clockwork said sighing and sadly stared at his goddaughter. Clockwork knew if he had a heart it would hurt, he never wanted to see his goddaughter like this!

"She going to become like Dan" Danny mumbled staring at Ember.

"Worst" Clockwork corrected with a stern glare, "Its Pariah Dark's powers! She will become much worse than Dan, or any creature that as ever existed"

"How do we stop this?!" Danny asked clenching his fist and glared, "I'm not going to let my own flesh and blood become a monster!"

"You have to-!" Clockwork quickly dodges and landed quickly, he stared at the smoke ground and looked up. Danny and Ember slowly backed away while Aria stood in front of them, her entire eyes were pitch black as she glared at them.

"Aria!" Ember shouted as she tried to approach her daughter when Danny held her back.

"It's not her, Ember!" Danny said glaring at his own flesh and blood, "We have to see her as an enemy now…."

"What?!" Ember shouted quickly turning her head to him, "NEVER! She, our CHILD!"

"Don't you think I know this?!" Danny shouted and could feel his heart break within his chest, "I don't want this! She's our daughter!"

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Aria asked in a deeper tone with an eerie smile, "I need a hug…"

"Be careful you two" Clockwork whispered as he slowly flew towards them, "She is the worst enemy you two could face…."

"I know" Danny whispered and glared at her, he clenched his fist slightly and knew he was at a disadvantage. Aria was his own flesh and blood, she knew most of his weakness, she had access to strange powers, and he couldn't hurt her… he just... couldn't.

" _I only have experiences and a few powers she isn't aware of…. The odds aren't in my favour….._ " Danny took a deep breath and glared, he slowly approached her.

"Aria… is the real you still there?" Danny asked with his guard up

"It's me, daddy" Aria said in a childish tone of voice, "You wouldn't hurt me?"

"Stop playing games!" he said. Aria stops smiling and lifted her hands, she quickly formed a large ball of energy. Danny's eyes widen and had a terrible feeling, he saw Aria fire her attack as he flew towards them. Danny could feel the heat coming from the ball on his skin, he quickly returned to Ember and teleported themselves to safety.

 _Pariah Dark's castle_

Aria landed and walked towards his throne room, she stops and kneeled down and bowed at her king. Pariah smiled and knew his plan was going wonderfully, he sat up and motioned his little servant to rise.

"The final nail in the coffin of pain" Pariah said with his hands lighting up, "Don't move"

"Yes, your highness!" Aria said while she stood in front of him

 _Rooftop – Human world_

" _Ugh! At least I managed to teleport to the human world_ " Danny thought as he stared at the rooftop there had landed on.

"Danny!" Ember gasp quickly going to his side, "You're hurt! You've must have been hit before we teleported away!"

"Don't worry about me!" Danny said quickly standing and knew it was only an amount of time before Aria would find them. "Ember! You must leave here, now!" Danny shouted standing while he held his burnt arm.

"I can't leave you!" Ember said and felt her family being tear apart, "Danny….. our family…"

"I know, Ember," Danny said turning to face her and holding her hand, "I don't want to fight Aria either… but I have to think about the safety of the world"

"The world?! What are you saying?! Are you telling me, you are willing to kill her?!" Ember shouted and pushed him back, "You would pick the world over your own daughter!"

"I can't risk the safety of the world for just one person's life!" Danny said back as tears started to form, as his heart broken into even more pieces.

"That person is your daughter!" Ember shouted as she cried and hug herself, "You want to kill her to save the world?! To save people who've hated you? To thousands of strangers?!"

"Yes!" Danny shouted with more tears falling down his cheeks, he shamefully looked away and clenched his fist even harder, "Y…. yes... I…. would…."

"H…. how could you…" Ember mutter and covered her mouth with her hand, "Killing your own child…..?!"

"Ember! Billions of lives are at risk! If the only way to stop Aria is to….." Danny stops and stares at the rooftop's floor, he could see his tears dripping down and forming a small pool.

"But….. she's our daughter….." Ember said falling to her knees and hugging herself, "You can't….. she's our…. My child….. she my child….."

Danny stop and looked away from her when he realised Ember had said 'her child' instead of 'our', he backed away slightly and whip some tears away. He knew Ember had chosen Aria over him, he knew she would choose Aria over the safety of the entire planet! But he couldn't….. he had to protect the earth and the Ghost Zone.

"Ember….." Danny whispered whipping more tears away before he looked up, "Go home"

"Never….." Ember whispered in return and glared at him, "You will not kill her!"

"The earth is in danger!" Danny shouted

"You can find another way! There must be another way!" Ember shouted back, "Why are you resorting to killing her instead of looking for another way?!"

"There isn't another way! She's gone!" Danny shouted back and turn around from her, "This darkness has taken over!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Ember shouted and pushed him back once more, "HOW?!"

Danny stared at his wife and looked away, he just wanted to go in a corner and cry….. he was losing his family… his wife hated him and his child wanted to kill them. He stops and realised this was Pariah's plan all along! The worst fate than death.

"Found you," Aria said as she landed and smiled. Danny quickly turned around and took a defensive stance, he forced the pain in his heart aside and glared at her.

"Bring it!" Danny shouted and opened his hand, and started to create something in his hand. Aria stared at her father and has never seen this power before? She backed away slightly and waited, she knew not to underestimate Danny Phantom.

"Danny PHANTOM!" Aria shouted and fired the ghostly wail; Danny quickly placed a barrier around Ember before he fired his own wail. He watched as the two wails struck each other and tried to push the other one back; Danny closed his eyes and focus more power in this strange tug of war.

" _Ugh!_ " Aria lifted her hand and surrounded her powers around it, she formed a strange blade shape around her hand. She quickly moved away and dodge Danny's wail, she smiled and flew towards him with her strange hand sword at him. Danny watched Aria head towards him and knew there was no other choice, he looked back at her with an apologetic look.

" _He's going to…._ " Ember covered her mouth and knew what Danny was about to do.

"DON'T!" Ember shouted from the ground, watching the two people she loved the most trying to kill each other.

" _Aria… I love you_ " Danny closed his eyes slightly with some tears flying back, he opened his eyes and prepared his final attack.

Aria shouted as she aimed her hand towards Danny's chest, she surrounded her dark powers around her hand and extended its length. Danny stared at the upcoming attack and surrounded his hand as well, he charged at her as the two flew towards each other. The two lifted their hands back before their struck each other's chest! Aria smiled and knew she had won! Her attack was longer than his, she had won!

"I've won!" Aria said laughing and smiling at her victory

"Look down, Aria" Danny said with tears overflowing.

"What?" Aria slowly looking down at their chests, her eyes widen and saw her hand had phased through his chest. Danny had turned a small portion of his body intangible which was the only reason he could win. Aria moved her gaze to her own chest and saw Danny had punctured It straight in the heart, she looked up at him and cough up blood.

"No…." Ember covered her mouth and looked away from the horror she had witnessed. She quickly turned around and threw up, she simply burst into tears and fell to the ground.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Aria" Danny said in a broken voice as he held her in his arms, "I'm so sorry…. please... Forgive me…."

Aria stared at him blankly with blood dripping; Danny removed his hand from her chest and gently placed her down. He stood on his knees and simply cried, he had killed his own child…. he killed her...

 _Pariah Dark's castle_

Pariah smiled as he watched the fight from a special orb he had created, he smiled and burst into laughter! He couldn't have been happier! His plan had worked! Danny Phantom was destroyed from within! He! Had! WON!

"YES!" Pariah shouted laughing hysterically, he flew around his castle in celebration of his victory! "I'VE WON!" he shouted.

"Congratulations, my king"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Tears of pain

 **End**

* * *

No joke, I seriously started to cry writng this chapter!


	15. Tears of pain

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Tears of pain**

 _Before Danny and Aria's battle_

"You seem useful towards me," he said and hover his hand above her hand, "I could still use you!"

"What are you doing, majesty?" Aria asked as she felt her powers weaken

"Creating a clone to destroy, Phantom!" Pariah explained while he moved his hand to the side and watched a clone slowly take form.

"But I can create clone, majesty," she said watching as well

"These are special clones! This clone will shade blood like you, but it will disappear after two hours" he said smiling at the clone, who stared at them blankly, "It's a drone, mindless, emotionless, powerless! Because of this... default... I'm a force to remove power from you, so the drone will be able to fight and lose!"

"I thought you wanted to destroy Phantom?!" She asked and stared at him with a confused look.

"And I will! This mindless drone will die which in return will destroy, Phantom!" Pariah said and glared at them, he was annoyed he had to sacrifice the power he had implanted in Aria to this worthless drone. But, he needed this to complete his plan of world domination! "Now, you, worthless drone! Go and find Phantom, fight and make sure you die by his hand!" Pariah said while he placed his hand on the head, making sure the drone understood its orders and gave the ability to speak.

"Creepy" Aria mumble watching her drone self-nod its head, and left the castle.

 _"Hm... she might betray me from the lack of my powers inside of her?"_ Pariah stared at his servant and didn't want to lose her, well not yet since she was still useful to him. He opened his hand and created an obedience spell, he pushed Aria against a nearby wall before he placed the obedience spell inside her body. _"If my dark powers aren't present to keep my little dog in line! Then this obedience spell should do the work"_ Pariah smiled and watched his little dog bow to him, he laughs slightly and sat down on his throne.

"This is perfect! The drone will make Phantom believe he killed his own brat! While I can use his real one has my loyal servant!" Pariah shouted and laugh some more while he glared at her, "Maybe after a few years she can become my queen? Hm... yes, a king needs a queen after all!"

 _Present – Pariah's castle_

"Now my little servant," Pariah said while he approached her, "Start our second phase"

"Yes, highness" Aria said bowing slightly while Pariah smiled. He watched her leave his castle and sat on his throne, he simply smiled while he thought about his master plan. He never knew a clone, no a mindless drone! Would do so much pain! But he shouldn't have been too in shock, he was the one who created that special clone after all.

"A clone that shades blood and won't disappear for two hours…..hm… fantastic!" Pariah shouted and laugh some more, "Now I can just sit back and watch Danny destroy himself! His brat will destroy the cities for me, and I don't even have to lift a finger! I'll take over the world while sitting on my throne!"

 _"She has become quite useful! With the obedience spell blocking any memories about Danny and his mate... hm... makes her easier to control! Maybe I will make her my queen once the world is mine!"_ Pariah smiled while he thought about the future, he knew taking over the world would take time since the humans would resist. But he would win! The world was meant to be his! And by the time the world was his, Aria would be old enough to be his queen.

"Create a powerful clone and force Danny to kill it, force his brat to be my loyal servant and soon my queen!"

 _Rooftop_

"Ember…," Danny whispered walking away from the clone's corpse, unaware his daughter was still alive and he had just killed an advance formation of a clone.

"Go away….." Ember whispered as she stared blankly at the floor with her dried up tears, "Go away….."

"I…. I had to…. I'm…." Danny closed his eyes with the very few tears he had left falling down his cheeks, "Ember….."

Ember clenched her fists and quickly standing, she pushed him back and took off her wedding rings before she threw them at him.

"YOU COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY! WHAT KIND OF FATHER KILLS HIS OWN CHILD!" Ember shouted as she slaps him across the face, "ARE YOU HAPPY?! YOU'RE A FUCKING HERO! THANKS, A LOT! THANKS FOR KILLING MY DAUGHTER!"

Danny simply stood there in place as he took on Ember's wrath, he deserved every single moment of this! Every single action Ember did to him, he wanted this!

"I WISHED I NEVER MEET YOU!" Ember shouted slapping him once more before she ran towards the rooftop door, leaving Danny alone with Ember's rings and his daughter's corpse. Danny stared at the ground as he heard the rooftop door slam shut, he moved his gaze and stared at the rings.

"I should have...It's all my fault!" Danny picked up the rings and held them in his hands, he tried to cry but his tears were dried up from earlier. He slowly turned to see Aria's clone with her cold gaze staring at him, he looked away and flew away. He couldn't handle this right now….. he just couldn't….. he needed time before he could bring the body down.

 _Two hours later_

Aria landed on the rooftop and walked towards her clone, she bends down and placed her hand on the clone's head and removed the recorded images from the fight. She held the white pearl and watched the clone disappeared, she stared at the pearl and lit it with her green powers and watched the fight.

"This fight is intense" Aria mumbled unaware it was her own father and mother, she moved the pearl slightly before turning it off.

 _"I should bring the pearl back,"_ she thought. Aria took the pearl and turned it one once more, she couldn't help herself but wonder who those two people were? She had a good guess the male was this Danny, but who was this woman?

"She's so sad" Aria mumbled turning the pearl off and staring at the sky. Aria shook her head slightly and felt the obedience spell take over, she held her head slightly before she flew off. She landed in a marketplace and stood up straight, she watched people surrounded her and heard them ask questions.

" _Run!_ " Aria took a firm stance and fired a weaker version of the ghostly wail, she only wanted to scare them. She smiled and watched the pathetic humans run for their lives, she laughs and fired the ghostly wail once more. She quickly flew up and fired plasma balls at stores, she laugh harder and landed, and continued her rampage.

 _Fenton's home_

Ember sat on the living room floor while she held Aria's stuff tiger, she felt more tears form and gently touched the tiger's ear. She couldn't believe her little girl was gone, she was gone... She was dead….. what kind of mother was she? She vowed to protect her and failed! She failed to protect her from Glitter, the Death Reaper's sword and now this!

"Aria….." Ember whispered hugging the tiger tightly in her arms, "Aria….. Oh gosh…..!"

Danny walked in the house and saw Ember on the floor, crying softly while she held something in her arms. He looked away and walked upstairs with his mind replaying the recent events, his actions, and the guilt for protecting the world. Danny walked along the hallway and stop in front of Aria's bedroom, he clenched his fist and walked in slowly.

"I'm a monster….." Danny mumbles falling to the ground and punching the ground, "I could... I should have found another way…!"

Danny held his hair with his other hand as tears drip down his hand, he was a terrible human being! He killed his own child! He killed her!

"Aria….. fuck! Please forgive me! I'm….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry!" he mumbled and lifted his hand slightly and saw black smoke in the distance. Danny whip some tears and walked towards the window, he stared at the smoke and went ghost, he stared back at Aria's room.

" _I'm not a hero_ " Danny closed the window and turned away from the danger, he sat and clenched some of his hair in his fist. He hit the floor and easily passed his hand through the wooden floor.

 _The next day_

Ember sat on the sofa and watched the news while she held Aria's tiger in her arms, her mind was still on Aria's death. She didn't even process what the news anchor was saying, she didn't care that the city was under attack or that Danny Phantom was missing. She simply stared at the tiger and gently touched it with her thumb, she pokes the nose and remembers the time she had to wash it.

" _She got so mad at me….._ " Ember smiled at the fond memory. Aria was only four years old and her tiger was dirty, Ember had to take it from her to wash it and had to deal with a pouty and moody daughter for the rest of the day.

"Aria….. your tiger's dirty again….." Ember whispered and smiled slightly before she returned to her sad expression; she lowered the tiger and could feel her heart breaking, even more, she whips a few tears and started to process what was going on.

'We are still under attack! Almost every part of the city hasn't been spared from Aria Phantom's wrath! People are shocked and horrified to see Danny Phantom's daughter attacking the city! But the biggest question on everyone's mind is…. Where is Danny Phantom?!' the news anchor shouted.

"Aria…." Ember slowly stood from the sofa wide eye, she couldn't believe it….. had she heard the news anchor right? No….. it was impossible….. Aria had a fatal wound….. it was possible for Aria to be alive! Ember continued to watch the tv as it showed Aria attacking some building and laughing at the people below running away.

" _It…. It can't be her….._ " Ember thought and stood in front of the tv, staring at the news and just couldn't bring herself to believe it. How was Aria alive? How?

"I…. I…. I have to see this for myself….." Ember whispered taking the tiger quickly and running out the door.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for A mother's love

 **End**

* * *

If Pariah's plan isn't too clear, I'll explain it better. He made a drone/clone of Aria that was very realistic, he needed Danny to believe he killed his 'daughter', so that's why the clone can bleed and doesn't disappear immediately like normal ones. Now, he wants to keep Aria since he sees her as a prize, he originally wanted to kill her once she served her purpose but that's changed. When he made the clone he was forced to use some of remove a good portion of the dark powers that was in Aria (the original) in order to make the fake, because he had to make Danny believe it was actually her. He doesn't want to lose his prize so he placed an obedience spell on her, which also replaces the missing dark powers (the dark powers forced Aria to be loyal to him). He wants Aria to do most of the work when it comes on taking over the world, he knows it will take several years since it took Dan 10 years to conquer the entire planet for the exception of small areas of resistances. By then he wants to marry Aria which would be the final insult to Danny and his reputation, aside from having her destroy the city.

Pariah believes he has won because Danny will no longer be a treat to his plans because he would be too busy in his grief and guilt to protect the city. He will underestimate the Fenton family, and lower his guard (Its pretty obvious I won't let Pariah win), which will led to his downfall.


	16. A mother's love

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **A mother's love**

 _Shout out to Chat Noir's twin and Mrs. Phantom_

Aria landed and walked around the smoking and destroyed buildings, she laughs slightly and walked around and admired her handy work. She never thought destroying a city would be so easy! She had expected the humans to resist by now but they simply ran away, they didn't even bother with attempts to stop her.

"This is fun," Aria said walking towards a store, "I was kind of hoping for some resistance….. these humans running off is boring"

Aria sighed while she walked through the broken glass, she looked around the small shop and took a sandwich from the fridge. She took an apple and some water before making her way out, she wondered how long the human would take to act?

"This is so boring!" Aria shouted leaning against a wall and eating her meal, "The humans are running off with their tails between their legs, the buildings are falling down like they were paper, and this Danny Phantom guy hasn't come!"

"Aria….." Aria stops and turned her head, she stared at this woman from the pearl that she had taken from the drone. Aria smiled and placed her food down, she walked towards her and thought she would finally have some fun.

" _She that woman…._ " Aria saw the woman running towards her, she thought she was about to attack her but was surprised to feel this woman's arms around her…. She was hugging her.

"Aria! Oh… my gosh…. Your alive….. my baby is alive….." Ember sobbed and didn't notice Aria's confused expression

"Baby?" Aria asked with a confused tone pushing this woman away

"Aria….. it's….. it's me….." Ember said feeling her heart beating faster in her chest, seeing her little girl was alive.

"You're boring me," she said pushing her to the ground, "Clearly your just an ordinary human! Just run off like the others"

Ember moved slightly as she lay on the floor, as she realised Pariah had done something to her memories of her. She looked up and watched Aria leave… no, she couldn't let her daughter leave! Ember quickly stood up and took out the tiger from her pocket, she gently touched it.

"Wait!" Ember shouted hoping this new version of her little girl would take the time to listen.

"Yeah?" Aria asked turning back and crossing her arms slightly

"My name is Ember McLain," Ember said softly slowly approaching her daughter as she held the tiger in her hands, "I'm your mother….."

"Mother?" Aria asked raising a brow slightly, "Yeah sure….. whatever"

"Please listen to me," Ember said while she continued to approach her, "I carried you for nine months and we spent many years together, we made many precious memories together….. we had our fights, but we always made up in the end"

"Why should I believe your lies?" she asked glaring at this lady

"Believe my words if you want… I just… want to tell you" Ember said holding the tiger tightly in her hands, "I…. I never told you this because it stills hurt me now….. but you are my second child"

"Second?" Aria asked and couldn't understand why she was interested in this woman's tales, she could easily ignore her and leave but she was staying….. and she didn't know why?

"It was…. Maybe... A year or two before you were born. I was pregnant before but during that time... I conflicted with Glitter, a woman who hated me. She caused a miscarriage and my heart broke when my first child died…. I never thought….. I would be able to become a mother"

"Why?" she asked and felt sorry for this woman.

"Because I didn't feel worthy on the idea of being a mother, I didn't feel ready or unable to take care of a child properly. But when I finally got ready for the idea of children again…. I felt overjoyed when I become pregnant with you" Ember said softly wrapping her arms around her little girl, as she hugs her in her arms, feeling tears forming and couldn't believe her daughter was alive. "Aria…. You mean the world to me, you are everything to me….. I would gladly give up my entire career for you! I love you, Aria"

"Love…." Aria whispered, she looked up at her slightly and slowly wrap her arms around her… mother.

"Yes, love" Ember replied as she parted from her and gave the tiger, "I will always love you, Aria….. I will protect you no matter what! Please remember who you are…."

"Remember who I am…." She replied and touched the tiger with her fingers, "Who am I?"

"Your strong, kind, and powerful" Ember explained and move some of Aria's hair away from her face, "You're a special because you have powers, you never miss use your powers because you have a caring heart"

"How did I get powers?" Aria asked lowering the tiger slightly. Ember stared at Aria and frown slightly, she purposely used 'my' instead of 'we', she was still furious at Danny. He was willing to kill his own flesh and blood! Danny had killed a clone but his actions were still the same; Ember realised he was willing to kill Aria and might fix his mistake if he went after her.

"It's not important," Ember said shaking her head slightly, "Please remember me….."

"I…. I'm trying" Aria replied and gave the tiger back to her, "I…. I just can't….."

"You're Aria Fenton, your only 5'3 and wished you were 5'7 like me, you hate it when people call you runt, but you love your family deeply. I know your hiding some snacks in your closet, not to mention the money under your mattress" Ember continued and laugh softly while she recalled the precious memories.

"You know a lot about me….." Aria said smiling as well, "Are we close?"

"Yes, we are" Ember replied nodding her head slightly. Ember knew Aria loved her father, but she had a better relationship with her. Aside from taking her daughter's side when it came to boys and knocking on bedroom doors; Ember was close to her daughter in Aria's earlier years, she had raised her for most of the time since Danny was busy protecting the city. Danny later got better on managing his time and was home more often to raise Aria with her.

"Ember McLain, right?" Aria asked backing away slight from her.

"Yes?" Ember asked

"Those stories are lovely... I wish I could remember them…." Aria mumble looking away from her, "But I have my orders to complete….. goodbye"

"Aria!" Ember shouted watching Aria back away some more, "Please don't go! Please! I can't lose you again!"

"But-!" Ember stop when she saw Pariah Dark land behind her daughter, he had a smile on his face as his eyes stared right back at her.

"Trying to take my queen from me?" Pariah asked taking Aria's hand and bring her closer, "She's going to rule the world by my side"

"Queen?" Ember a cough slightly and couldn't believe her ears, "You disgusting, bastard!"

"Aria, kill her," Pariah said glaring at his future queen, "Now!"

"But... she very nice" Aria mumble and avoid his cold gaze

"You!" Pariah shouted grabbing Aria's neck and lifting her from the ground, "Will listen to me!"

 _"Dammit! The spell has weakened because of that dam woman!"_ Pariah opened his hand and created another obedience spell, he quickly implanted it inside of her body before he drops her on the ground.

"Aria!" Ember shouted watching her daughter being strangled before having her mind changed once more.

"Listen to me," Pariah said smiling at her. Aria stood up and turned to face Ember, she opened her hands and started to create plasma balls.

"Aria... please don't do this... you have to remember me" Ember pleaded while she backed away from her.

"She's mine now," Pariah said crossing his arms and simply watched his drone doing his duty work for him.

"You will never have her!" Ember shouted. Aria raised her hands and fired the plasma balls; Ember quickly turned her head just in time to see the attack, she quickly dodges it and kicks the back of her legs, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Impressive for a human" Pariah said tilting his head slightly

"Do you honestly think you're the first ghost I had to handle?! I'm married to Danny Fenton, bastard! I'm surrounded by a ghost every freaking day!" Ember shouted seeing Aria stand, "You pick up on some tricks!"

"You ignorant, human!" Pariah shouted and slap her across the face and sent her flying across the street, "Forget it! I'm going to kill you instead!"

Ember grunted and hit the ground, she whips some blood from the side of her lips and growled slightly. She quickly stood up and saw Pariah walking towards her while Aria simply stood and watched.

"Aria! Please! Wake up and remember who you are!" Ember shouted before dodging another attack.

 _"Who am I? Aria... she's my mother? No? Wait... I don't know anymore..."_ Aria looked away and held her head slightly, she couldn't understand who she was anymore. She thought she was a loyal servant to her master, but after what this woman had told her... this life she wanted to have. Aria closed her eyes and tried to figure out who she was, what she wanted, and why did she have this strong urge to obey Pariah Dark.

"AGH!" Aria opened her eyes and looked up at the fight, she gasps softly and saw Ember being held down against a wall with Pariah holding her. He was preparing something weird in his hands and most likely deadly; Ember struggle to free herself, she felt some tears forming but knew she wouldn't escape. She was going to die by this ghost's hands... but... she was able to hug and talk to her little girl in the end.

 _"Its..._ _it's not how I wanted to go... but... at least I was able to speak to Aria"_ Ember smiled slightly and closed her eyes, and accepted her fate. She failed to protect Aria in the end but she was able to hug her for the very last time.

"Worthless human care-!" Pariah shouted slightly while he drops Ember and hit the ground, he growled and quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Aria..." Ember whispered seeing her daughter with her hand out with smoke coming out.

"Hurry and go," Aria said lowering her hand

"YOU!" Pariah shouted quickly standing and striking Aria, sending her flying towards a mailbox. Aria shouted in pain and moved away from the dented mailbox, she held her back slightly and looked up to see Pariah fuming as he walked towards her. "Are no longer useful to my plans!" He said taking Aria's arm and pulling her towards him.

"So...you're going to kill me?!" Aria nervously asked.

"You got it!" Pariah said, he smiled and grab Aria's head with his hand. He failed to kill that boy because he was interrupted, but this time... he was going to crush Aria's head. Pariah laughs and heard muffled from underneath his hand, he simply watched this halfa squirm in attempts to free herself.

"LET GO OF HER!" Ember shouted. Ember quickly held onto Pariah's arm and used it to lift herself to kick Pariah in the chin, she quickly pressed down on a pressure point on his wrist to force Pariah to release Aria's head.

"AGH!" Pariah shouted backing away slightly while he touched his chin slightly, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

Ember back away slightly from the enraged ghost, she looked back and took Aria hand and helped her up.

"Come on, Aria" Ember said shaking her slightly, "Wake up"

"Why are you here?" Aria asked softly feeling her head pounding, "You're going to get killed"

"I'm not leaving you," Ember said taking some dirt and throwing it into his eyes, allowing her to escape long enough to find a hiding spot. Ember walked towards a broken store, she placed Aria down and glance at Pariah who hadn't realised their departure.

"Dam, human!" Pariah shouted while he rubs his eyes, trying to remove the dust from his teary eyes. He moved his hand slightly and allowed his vision to focus, he looked down and saw his two preys were gone. "Hiding, are we? Well, you can hide if you want! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Pariah shouted while he destroyed a nearby tree.

"What do we do?" Ember asked hearing Pariah complaining and promising to kill them.

"Aria" Ember whispered touching her cheek and turned her head, "I just remembered something"

"What?" she asked

"With everything that has happened recently... I completely forgot to give you, your birthday present" Ember said taking out a small box, "Here"

"For me?" Aria asked a bit surprised and took the box, "Why are you giving it to me now?"

"Just open it" Ember replied and waited. Aria nodded slightly and opened the box, she smiled slightly and saw a golden necklace with the word 'family' written in cursive. "I hope you like it…." Ember said.

"It's really nice," Aria said closing the box and smiling at her, "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Aria" Ember replied taking Aria in her arms and hugging her tightly, "You're welcome….. stay here"

"What?" Aria asked in a bit surprised

"I'll distract Pariah and you make a run for it," Ember said standing slowly, "Alright?"

"Are you crazy?! He's going to kill you!" Aria said quickly standing and pushed her back, "I don't even remember you! Don't do something so stupid!"

"You don't remember me, but I remember you," Ember said moving Aria's hand and holding it, she smiled tenderly and gently rub her cheek, "I'm your mother, Aria. I love you with all of my heart and will do anything for you, I will protect you because that's what mothers do. They protect their children, why? Well….. it's kind of hard to explain… but when you love someone, you just want to protect them no matter what…..maybe you'll understand what I mean"

Aria stood in front of Ember and simply listened, she couldn't understand why she was doing this? She understood what she had told her and her reasoning why, but she just….. couldn't believe it.

"Leave once Pariah is distracted, alright?" Ember asked and kissed Aria's cheek, "Get to a safe place, baby"

"But… he'll still…." Aria mumbles and for some reason felt tears forming in her eyes, "What…."

"Once you find somewhere safe call out Clockwork" Ember said parting from her slightly, "Remember his name…. its Clockwork and he'll come to help you"

"Don't… do this…." Aria said and felt her tears falling down her cheek.

"I know the real you is still in there," Ember said kissing her once more before hugging her in her arms, "Be good, alright?"

Ember smiled and parted from Aria, she had to fight back her emotions and held back her tears, she didn't want to let her daughter go…. But if she wanted Aria to be safe...

 _Rooftop – One block over_

Danny stood on a rooftop that overlooked the city, Ember and he would sometimes come here and have a nice time, they would talk and simply enjoyed each other company. But today it's different….. he wasn't having a nice time. He hated himself for everything that has happened. He was a murderer! How could he? He was a worthless father, who killed his own child, his baby girl.

"Aria….." Danny whispered softly as tears fell from his eyes, he stared at the city and remembered how happy he felt when Ember told him she was pregnant. He smiled slightly and thought about the chaotic nine months, he had to deal with Ember's mood swings, her strange appetite, and to top it off the press. But it was worth it in the end….. the feelings he felt….. the overwhelming joy he had when he got to hold his baby girl.

" _But... I killed her…._ " Danny clenched his first and glared at his hand, the very hand which he used to take his daughter's life. His only child was dead, his wife hated him with a burning passion, he knew both of their families would find him a monster… he was all alone.

" _I'm not a hero…._ " Danny steps closer to the edge of the rooftop and stared below at the hard cerement. He was a powerful ghost with incredible powers, but his human half wasn't….. he could die….. he wasn't god! He was mortal. Danny stop when he suddenly heard a loud explosion, he quickly turned his head and saw a strange green fire bursting into the air.

"Maybe... I should check it out" Danny mumbled and moved away from the rooftop's edge, he went ghost and took off and flew towards the smoke. He quickly landed and was expecting some kind of ghost, or maybe Pariah Dark but he didn't expect to see Aria.

"Aria…," Danny whispered in shock, he backed away slightly and couldn't believe his eyes! There was no way Aria was alive….. after a fatal wound….. how was she….. alive?!

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for A father's daughter

 **End**


	17. A fathers daughter

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **A father`s daughter**

 _Shout out to ClassyMissSassy, Wishyouwereme and PrincessSaraRose_

 _Before Danny's arrival_

"Stay here," Ember said softly and smiling at Aria, "And wait until it's safe"

"Wait…," Aria whispered watching Ember leave their hiding place; Aria covered her mouth slightly and walked towards a nearby window, she went on her knees and saw Pariah searching for them.

"Where are they?!" Pariah mumble moving some rubble around, "Annoying pest!"

Pariah turned around when he was suddenly struck by a piece of wood, he turned his head slightly and rubbed his cheek where he had been struck. Pariah smiled at Ember who simply held the other end of the wood, he smiled and quickly grab her arm.

"You've made my job easier," Pariah said laughing slightly

"I…. won't let you touch my daughter!" Ember shouted as she struggled to free herself

"Touching" Pariah said and started to crush her arm, he smiled even more as he listened to Ember shout in pain.

"I…. I can't let this... Happen….." Aria closed her eyes slightly and felt a strong surge of power built inside of her, she opened her eyes and felt them glow.

" _I can't let this happen!_ " Aria shouted as a massive green fire busted from her, blowing up the broken-down building.

"What?!" Pariah quickly turned his head and saw a massive green fire, burning in rage, he was stunned and drop Ember to the ground. He stared at the strange green fire, as it burns in rage and started to form into something.

Aria closed her eyes tightly when she suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting through her body, she grunted and collapsed to the ground, having the strange green fire disappear.

" _What was that strange fire? Or this power?_ " Pariah narrowed his eyes slightly and watched the strange fire disappear. He clenched his fist and walked towards the burnt and destroyed building, his eyes widen slightly when he saw the green flames flicker on Aria's body slightly before it disappeared completely.

"What is this power?" Pariah asked picking Aria up and throwing her outside, "What's this power?! I want it!"

"Aria!" Ember quickly rushed towards her, she kneeled and helped Aria in a sitting position. "I told you to leave! Why did you stay?!" Ember asked gently rubbing her cheek.

"I'll be okay," Aria said staring at her hand slightly, "It didn't hurt"

"Aria" Aria and Ember turned their heads and saw Danny staring at them in shock. Danny just stood in place and looked like he just saw Dash dancing around naked while playing the violin. He couldn't believe his eyes… It was Aria.

" _There... No way… she could have survived that wound….._ " Danny thought while his eyes moved slightly and locked on Pariah.

"Ember…. Please tell me I haven't lost my mind... And that…." Danny mumbles and wasn't even able to finish his sentence. Ember sighed softly and nodded her head slightly, letting Danny know she understood what he meant.

"Yes, she's still alive… I don't know how but she's still with us" Ember said while she held Aria's hand tightly, "But Pariah as done something to her….. she doesn't know who we are….. but we can worry about that later"

Danny felt tears forming, he walked towards his family and got on the ground before he hugs Aria in his arms. Aria was confused, this was the second time today was being embraced by a stranger and it was the same man, she was ordered to kill. But Pariah wanted to kill them all, so she didn't see the point on following orders.

"I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry….." Danny pleaded while he held Aria tightly in his arms, " I'm so sorry….. Aria….. please forgive me….."

"Danny PHANTOM!" Pariah shouted and broke the family reunion, "Reunited with your bastard child?! Pathetic!"

Danny parted from Aria and turned his head slowly, he didn't know how Aria was alive... But he knew Pariah Dark had tricked him! Whatever he killed yesterday wasn't his daughter...but Pariah forced him to believe it was.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Danny shouted and clenched his fist while Pariah merely laughed

"Yes, I did...but I doesn't matter now, knave..." Pariah said and laugh some more.

"Bastard!" Danny shouted and glared at him. He had faced many enemies over the years, he had many bad memories and scars and there were times he had to make decisions he wasn't always comfortable with...but yesterday was the last straw. What Pariah did to him was unforgivable...forcing him to kill his own child and turn her into his slave...and to turn out that it was all just one of his scams! Danny always prides himself in his merciful nature...but right now he had none. Not towards him anyway!

"Pariah! You messed with the wrong family!" Danny shouted as he prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"Bring it on, boy!" Pariah shouted while he created a small army of skeletons, "You're no match for me!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny shouted and fired his ghostly wail; Danny watched as the wail destroyed all of Pariah's skeleton army. He quickly forms a plasma ball and fired before switching to his plasma ray, he quickly moved around while he continued to alternate between his attacks.

"Dammit!" Pariah mumble while he stared at Phantom through his barrier, he growled in annoyance and felt the barrier vibrate from Danny's endless attacks. He couldn't even to counter attack from this endless barrage, his eyes widen slightly when he saw Danny create four clones, who immediately fired another endless barrage of attacks as well.

" _Plasma ball and pay, cryokinesis, ghostly wail, electrokinesis, and energy strike! He's not allowing me to counter attack, I'm force to keep the barrier up!_ " Pariah's eyes glowed in rage and annoyance, he needed to find a way to take the upper hand. " _I need something…. something to distract him…. or stop him in a way…_ " Pariah moved his gaze slightly when he saw Aria, he smirks and knew this was the key. He knew no matter how powerful an opponent was, seeing a loved one being killed would immediately throw the opponent off which would allow Pariah to finish Danny once and for all.

"Now….." Pariah mumble finally seeing his opportunity to strike. He quickly removed the barrier once Danny's clones have disappeared, "Used up al of your strength have we?"

"Shit…," Danny whispered while he landed and tried to take a moment to catch his breath, "I overused my powers"

" _It's now or never_ " Pariah smiled slightly and used his supernatural endurance and quickly struck Danny and sent him flying, he immediately charged towards Aria while he clenched his mace. Danny hit the ground slightly and looked up and saw Pariah's intentions, he quickly ran towards her.

" _I can't like him….._ " Danny clenched his fist harder and ran as fast as he could; Pariah's punch had sent him a far distance from Aria and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. No, he MUST make it in time, he MUST save Aria at all cost!

"ARIA!" Danny shouted and quickly pushed her away from Pariah's mace; Danny grunted slightly as the mace cut his arm. Aria stared in shock as some blood landed on her cheek, she touched it slightly and stared at the blood on her finger.

"Danny!" Ember shouted and quickly pulled him behind the broken-down wall, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah….." Danny replied and touched his arm slightly, "It's just a flesh wound"

"I'll handle him!" Aria said clenching her fist slightly, "I can do it"

"It's too dangerous!" Ember said and held her arm back, "Pariah is too strong for us"

"Just stay here! I can handle it" Aria said standing slightly, moving her arm from Ember's grip as well.

"Aria don't be silly! It's dangerous... You can't act impulsively" Ember said and frown slightly.

"Just like me," Danny said smiling at her. Ember stopped and realised he was right, she sighed softly and smiled in return.

"You are, your father's daughter, Aria" Ember said smiling at her. Aria stopped and felt a sharp pain run through her head, she was suddenly flooded with memories of her life. She recalled hundreds of things, both significant moments like birthdays, holidays and first gaining her powers and the significant like favourite childhood toys, candy and some arguments with her...her parents! She remembered them! She remembered that she was Aria Fenton, daughter of world hero Danny Phantom and famous pop star Ember McLain...she remembered her life with them, her adventure when she was 12 when she saved her parents from Glitter and stopped her father from spending his life as that bitch ' s slave, she remembered the death reapers sword almost killing her and she remembered her parents doing everything to protect her.

" _Just like they were doing now….. against Pariah_ " Aria felt enraged as she thought of the man who controlled her and forced her to destroy Amity Park, not to mention the pain she caused to her parents.

"AHHHH!" Aria shouted as the green flames suddenly appeared and rage in anger, the flames quickly rose in the hair and reached several feet's in the air. She felt this strange power starting to form into something, but could feel the side effects of such powers.

"Aria…," Danny whispered watching the flames raging and twisting. Danny and Ember's eyes widen as they watched the green fire forming into a creature, they saw it had blade-like appendages on its shoulders, the side of its face, and along its forearms. The right arm wields a drill-like lance which was coated with the green fire to create a vortex of flames. This strange power surrounded Aria as a barrier while she took several deep breaths, she could feel her vision blur slightly.

" _I…. I can't maintain this power for long….. I have to make it quick_ " Aria continued to breathe heavily while she tried to maintain her new abilities.

"Let's get this over with!" Aria shouted while she stood at the heart of this strange power, "Shall we?"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Family

 **End**

* * *

If you guys want a better idea of how Aria's new power looks like, just type shisui susanoo. I borrowed this idea from Naruto, it's the image of half of susanoo since Aria won't be able to master it and I'll change the name as well.


	18. Family

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Family**

 _Shout out to Kingoftheworld and_ _PrincessSaraRose_

Pariah stood briefly stunned at the sight before him...His former pawn had transformed into this...creature. Pariah was not afraid...He feared nothing, if anything a grin formed on his face at the sight of this... incredible power.

" _I must obtain this power!_ " Pariah smiled and admired this massive creature of fire.

"My My...Very interesting...Maybe I'll spare you and make you my servant again...It would be such a pity to let such power go to waste..." Pariah said arrogantly and watched the flame monster around Aria somehow looked even angrier from before.

"You kidnapped me...Took away my memories...Brainwashed me and made me attack my parents and my town...Not to mention you made my parents think they killed me and tried to destroy me...I have met a lot of rotten people in my life...but you Pariah Dark are the lowest...most despicable bastard of them all!" Aria shouted as the flame monster lifted its swirling weapon.

"Bring it on! You worthless half-breed!" Pariah shouted

"She's not alone!" Danny shouted and stood next to his daughter, "Let's do this Aria!"

"You're no match for me!" Pariah shouted

"Ember! Go and hide!" Danny said turning his head slightly, "This battle will get nasty really quick"

"Alright," Ember said softly, she backed away from her husband and daughter. She didn't want to leave them, but she knew she would be dead weight for them. Ember looked away slightly and quickly went to hide somewhere safe.

Aria launched herself at Pariah Dark, determined to end him and make him pay for all the pain and trouble he's brought her. Pariah fired some ghost rays as it harmless hit Aria's armour, he groans in annoyance and brought his hands closer to create a powerful plasma ball. He looked up slightly when he saw Aria's fire monster swinging its fist and punching him, sending him a few yards back.

"AHHH!" Pariah shouted grunting before he charged forward and was in an all brawl with the half-breed. Danny flew behind Pariah and fired his ghostly wail, sending the ghost king against a nearby wall. Pariah shouted and swung his arm, disrupting the ghostly wail and flaring at the half-breeds.

"What's wrong Pariah?! Can't keep up?!" Danny said laughing slightly. Pariah glared and suddenly disappeared, he quickly appeared behind Danny and punched him towards a nearby building. Danny hit the wall behind hitting the ground, he placed his right hand on the wall and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Catch, half-breed" Danny looked up with his eyes immediately widen in horror, as he saw a massive concrete being thrown at him. Danny tried to move out of the way but was held back by one of Pariah's clone, he struggles when the concrete piece pinned his arm against the wall. Danny shouted and could feel the bones in his right arm break from the weight and force, he moved his head slightly and stared at his arm being crushed by the wall and the rumble.

" _My… my arms is crushes…._ " Danny held the upper part of his arm and clenched his teeth, he looked up slightly and saw Aria and Pariah fighting.

"Who's laughing now?" the clone said before he disappeared.

"DAD!" Aria shouted, she flew down and landed before running towards him

"Aria! Watch out!" Danny shouted; Aria turned her head and realised Pariah was phasing through the floor, the only place her powers couldn't protect her. She quickly flew back and watched Pariah smiling at her, he stared back at Danny and knew he wouldn't interfere with his crushed arm. He laugh slightly and flew higher in the air with her.

"You, foolish child...Do you truly believe you can best me?! I am the king of all ghosts and you are just a half-breed child that shouldn't even exist! You can't win this fight!" Pariah shouted and clenched his fist as he stared at this strange flaming monster.

"I don't have to win...I just have to make sure you lose!" Aria shouted as she tried to resist this strange feeling she was having.

" _I won't last too long….._ " Aria stared at Pariah surprised expression, she frowns and could feel her powers draining from overuse.

"You truly are the halfa's daughter, aren't you?!" Pariah shouted remembering when Danny had said those exact same words to him.

"Stop calling me a half-breed, bastard!" Aria shouted as she charged directly at him.

"Bring it, half-breed!" Pariah shouted even louder.

"AGH!" Aria shouted while the flame monster swung its fist back, "DIE!"

Pariah narrowed his eyes and prepared his counter attack when the strange fire creature, that surrounded Aria suddenly disappeared. Aria felt her powers drain completely, she turned back human and felt light headed.

"Overused your powers, have you?" Pariah asked smiling, he laughs and grab Aria's arm and threw her towards the ground. Aria stared at the sky as she felt the wind blowing through her hair, she turned slightly and saw the ground approaching.

"ARIA!" Danny shouted while he watched her plummet towards the solid ground. Danny's eyes widen some more, he was slightly relieved Aria and Pariah were fighting several feet in the air, he had enough time to try to save her.

"My _arms can't be saved anyway….._ " Danny looked up slightly and took a deep breath, he didn't care what it took to free himself, he had to save Aria from plummeting to her death.

"HOLD ON!" he shouted. Danny opened his left hand and quickly formed his powers around his hand to create a sharp blade.

" _I'm not going to let her DIE!_ " Danny quickly turned around and swung the blade half way through his arm, cutting it off and freeing himself. He backed away with blood gushing from his wound, he stared at his bloody stub before quickly turning back around and flying towards her. Danny quickly caught Aria with his good arm and managed to land with her, he placed Aria down and held his stub.

"My, my, look hoe noble and caring parents you are!," Pariah said and stared at Danny's missing arm, "Cutting off your own arm to save your brat….."

"Shut up!" Danny shouted while he held his bloody arm, he groans in pain slightly and turned human. He took his shirt and rip part of it, he wraps the fabric around his stub and watched the white fabric turn red.

" _I won't be able to fight long with this injury…._ " Danny stared at his shorter arm and glared at Pariah, he was missing half of his arm now and the blood loss would affect his fighting.

Aria moved slightly and opened her eyes, she groans slightly and stared at her father realising his right arm was half way missing.

"Dad!" Aria shouted as she quickly sat up, "Oh my gosh! Your arm! Why did you cut your arm off?!"

"A parents will go to the ends of the earth to protect their child... and I'm no different. You were in danger and I was stuck... I had two choices... watch you die or cut off my arm and save you. Aria, I love you and would go to great lengths in order to protect you" Danny said smiling at her and holding her hand.

Aria stared at her father and nodded her head slightly, she whip a few tears and took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine, Aria" Danny lied and gave her the best smile he could manage

"Maybe... I can help you" Aria mumbled as she placed her hands on his shoulder, "I… could heal it... Or…. Maybe…."

"Aria" Danny said softly lowering her hands with his good hand, "It's alright…. I've got this, now go and hide with your mother"

"But-!"

 _"Time in!"_

Clockwork existed his portal and stared at the frozen battlefield, he glances at Aria and Danny frozen in time. Clockwork turned his head slightly and saw Pariah frozen as well but knew it wouldn't last long. Pariah wouldn't be affected by his time interference for long, he had to make it quick. He took out two medallions and place them around their necks, he waited for a few seconds and smiled when he saw them move.

"Uh…. Clockwork?" Danny asked blinking slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"We don't have much time" Clockwork explained quickly and took out the Death reaper's sword, "Use this"

"The death reaper's sword?" Aria mumbled staring at the blade that nearly killed her, "Why?"

"Of course... The death reaper sword is the only weapon that can kill a ghost" Danny said smiling and taking the sword from Clockwork's hand, "But what about my arm?"

Clockwork nodded his head and was about to regenerate Danny's arm when he notices Pariah moving slightly, he frowns and knew Pariah would break free.

"No time," Clockwork said quickly and simply stopped the bleeding from the wound, "Pariah Dark won't stay frozen for long….. he's able to break through my time interferes…. but luckily it takes him time before he does"

"This should do," Danny said holding the blade while he stared at his partially healed arm.

"Good luck," Clockwork said removing the medallions before pressing on his staff, he opened a portal and quickly left.

" _Time out_!"

Danny blinks slightly and stared at his little girl, he smiled and moved the blade away from her while he hug her. He smiled and backed away from her, he turned and saw Pariah walking towards them with a grin.

"Go, Aria," he said clenching the reaper sword, "Get out of here!"

Aria backed away slightly and saw her father charge at Pariah, she stopped and watched the fight. Danny shouted and swung the blade only to hear a whoosh, he looked up and saw a creepy smile on Pariah's face.

"The death reaper's sword!" Pariah said smiling some more, "I can't believe it! The most powerful weapon in existence!"

"You're never going to hold this sword!" Danny shouted clenching the blade with his hand.

"You're missing your right hand! How do you expect to win against me?!" Pariah shouted, he laughs and quickly used his supernatural endurance. Pariah swiftly moved behind Danny and struck him on the side; Danny hit the ground as the sword flew back and flipping through the air. Aria gasp softly and notice Pariah taking flight and knew he was aiming for the sword. She quickly flew as well and stretched out her arm, she moved her gaze and saw Pariah was inches away from taking the blade.

" _I can't allow him to take this blade!_ " Aria quickly formed a plasma ball and fired it against Pariah's arm, she quickly took the sword and held the handle in her hand.

"THIS IS OVER!" Aria shouted, she quickly kicked Pariah in the face before she held the handle with both of her hands. She swung the blade above her head before plunging the blade through Pariah's chest; Aria grunted slightly as they hit the ground.

"Ugh….." Pariah stares in horror with blood coming from his chest and mouth, he moved his hand slightly and touched the corner of his mouth and saw the green blood on his fingers. Aria smiled and moved the blade deeper into his chest, she leans forward and twisted the blade.

"Looks like you lost to a half-breed," Aria said while she sat up from his chest and remove the blade from his chest, "You fucking bastard!"

"H…. h…. how…. Could... I…. lose... Against…. A ha…..half….. breed…." Pariah whispered coughing some blood.

"Well, you just did!" Aria shouted clenching the handle slightly, she smiled and watched Pariah being sealed into the Death reaper's sword. She smiled and felt light headed, she released her grip and allowed the sword to drop from her hand.

"Aria! There you are!" Ember shouted running towards them.

"Mom…." Aria titled slightly before she fainted and hit the ground. Danny rubbed his head slightly and looked back, seeing Aria on the ground with the Death Reaper's sword beside her.

"Aria!" Danny quickly stood up and ran towards her, he went on the ground and tried to grab her with his missing arm. Danny stared at his missing hand, he shook his hand slightly and used his good hand to hold her head.

"Danny!" Ember covered her mouth slightly seeing Danny's missing arm, she felt tears forming slightly as she went on the ground with him. "What…. Your…. Arm…." Ember mumble.

"Don't worry... Clockwork will restore it" Danny reassured her before looking down at their daughter, "It's over…."

"Is Aria….." Ember asked softly

"Don't worry, Ember" Danny reassured and sighing in relief, "She's just exhausted from overusing her powers….. she'll be fine"

Ember smiled slightly and hug Danny in her arms, she buried her face into his neck and cried slightly in his arm. Danny looked down and hug her back with his good arm, he tried to use his missing arm but only partly held her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for I'm sorry, Ember

 **End**

* * *

Feel free to suggestion Danny and Ember reconciliation!


	19. I'm sorry Ember

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **I'm sorry Ember**

 _Shout out to PrincessSaraRose,_ _Queen of Music, and Diva180_

"We should let Aria rest before we move her," Danny said softly while and adjusted her head slightly.

"I'll heal your arm tomorrow, Danny" Clockwork said opening a portal, "Rest all of you"

"Thank you," Ember said holding Aria's hand tightly.

Danny and Ember stared at each other, both in turmoil and didn't know what to say to each other. Earlier today Ember felt such anger and hatred towards her husband and his actions to Aria, but in the end, it was just some clone. Ember wanted to forgive and forget, and move on with her life. But she couldn't…..she couldn't just forget! Ember looked down, she knew during this time of pain and confusion, she still loved him...even when she wanted to hate him for his choices. Danny was her entire world before Aria was born, he was the one who changed her fate, her life, and gave her a life worth living for. Danny was the love of her life and her first true friend... her soul mate. She could still remember the day, he saved her life and changed her life for the better. She smiled slightly as she remembered, how she immediately fell in love with him...gushing, swooning and dreaming about the day they would live happily ever after.  
Danny was her true love, her best friend who turned his back on her and their child for the sake of the world.

"Danny….." Ember whispered softly moving her hand slightly from Arias. Ember frown slightly, she knew millions of innocent lives were at stake during Aria's control state and the clone's rampage, but she didn't care if she was being selfish. Aria was her only child and the one thing in the world, who kept her going every day. She didn't care about losing her music career, fame, money, she just wanted to have Aria in her life.

"I'm sorry, Ember" Danny whispered softly and looked away, avoiding her gaze of pain.

"Would….. would you do it again?" Ember asked and held her pants slightly, "Pick the world over Aria?"

"I…." Danny sighed softly and looked away since he knew he would. Ember looked up at her husband...she honestly didn't know what to feel anymore...To think he was willing to kill Aria if she truly was a threat to the world...but she knew it hurt him as much as it hurt her. She knew her husband was a hero...but he was a father first and foremost...but she also knew he was honourable and a reckless idiot as well. A reckless idiot who only wanted to keep the world a safe place...even at the cost of his own happiness.

"I understand you're a hero, you must protect the world and the innocent's lives… but Aria…," Ember said softly and whip some tears away.

"I'm so sorry Ember…. I know…. I'm worthless as a father" Danny said and held back his tears.

"Danny... I…. I can't forgive you... Even though it was a clone" Ember said turning her head away from him; Danny nodded and felt his heart break, but he deserves it! "But…" she said.

"But?" Danny said a bit surprised

"I still love you... I've never stopped loving you... I only had you before Aria was born, you were the one who gave me Happiness" Ember said placing her hand on his cheek, "It might take time….. to forgive you….."

"Is the rest of your life alright?" Danny asked smiling slightly

"Yes" Ember replied and kissed him on the lips; Danny smiled and kissed her back, he placed his hand on her lower back and brought her closer to him.

"Here," Danny mumbled, he went through his pocket and took out her weddings rings, "If you want them back?"

Ember stared at her rings and glance at him, she nodded and extended her left hand. Danny held her hand softly and placed her engagement ring and the wedding ring right after, he adjusted them slightly.

"Let's head home," Danny said while he held Ember's hand

"But... Your arm?" Ember mumbled staring at his missing limb

"I'll just teleport us home" Danny replied closing his eyes and sent his family home

 _Three days later_

Danny walked downstairs and touched his missing arm, he sighed slightly since he had hoped Clockwork would come and heal his arm. But Clockwork advised him to regain more of his strength before this special spell was used, he had explained regenerating a new arm takes a lot of power and physical strength.

"Morning" Danny said sitting down at the dining table and saw Ember cooking, "How's Aria?"

"Still asleep" Ember replied and gave Danny a plate, "Do you know how long she'll be asleep?"

"Hm…. It's been three days... So hopefully today" Danny said taking his fork and notice Ember had cut his sausages, pancakes and eggs which made it easier for him. "Thank you," he said and smiled.

"I really want to know what was that power" Ember said moving her hands slightly "That fire monster"

"Me too," Danny said sighing and looked at her, "It was incredible"

"Mom?" Ember quickly sat up and saw Aria standing in the living room while she held her head; Ember gasps softly and quickly ran towards her before embracing Aria in her arms.

"Aria! Are you alright?! How are you feeling?!" Ember asked frantically and kissed her before embracing her once more.

"I'm alright, mom" Aria said and held her mother, "Just hungry"

"Aria" Danny walked towards his wife and daughter with a smile on his face, "You're awake"

"Hey, dad" Aria said smiling at him

"Hey" Danny wrap his arm around Ember and hug them both, the family of three hugged each other for a few moments before they parted.

"Dad….. what about your arm? It's still missing" Aria said staring at his father's missing arm.

"We're going to see Clockwork today….. and hopefully he's going to heal it" Danny explain and rubbed Aria's cheek, "You should come with me"

"Alright," Aria said nodding her head.

"After you eat," Ember said going towards the kitchen to make a big breakfast for her, "Sit down"

"Sure, mom" Aria sat down at the table and watched her father eating, she tried to avoid his plate when her stomach rumble.

"Want some?" Danny asked and offered his fork, "Sounds like you want to eat me alive"

"Hm…. Maybe some bacon" Aria said, she smiled and took his bacon and ate it.

"Alright," Ember said placing a large plate in front of Aria, "I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast... and…. Oh…. Hashbrowns!"

"Wow…. This is huge" Aria said staring at his massive breakfast

"Can you handle it?" Danny asked laughing slightly

"One way to find out," Aria said taking her knife and fork

 _One hour later_

"I can't believe you ate everything," Danny said while they left the front entrance

"I said I was hungry, dad" Aria said burping slightly, "Excuse me"

"Okay, okay, let's go you two," Ember said rolling her eyes slightly. Aria nodded and left the family's ground, she immediately saw the city broken down with smoke still fuming, her mouth widens slightly and knew she was the one who destroys her own city.

Aria looked down...She had no real memory of her time as Pariah's servant...but she knew she did a lot of bad things...It was obvious from the collateral damage. It hurt her a lot to know she hurt a lot of people...her parents being the ones who suffered the most because she was careless and let that monster out in the first place. Her dad was forced to kill her to save the world and her mother was helpless to stop the two people she loved most from destroying each other…. Even if it was a fake...They still experienced that awful moment because she let Pariah dupe her.

"I'm sorry," Aria said softly staring at the broken-down city. Danny and Ember stared at each other confused, they glance at the city and realise what she meant.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby" Ember said hugging Aria in her arms, "You weren't in control or aware of your actions"

"Your mother is right," Danny said and placed his hand on Aria's head, "If anything I'm the one who should be sorry"

"Why?" Aria asked looking down slightly

"Because I was the one who was supposed to protect you, but I failed," Danny said sighing and moved his hand away, "If I had protected you when Atticus's got injured, prevent Pariah from implanting his powers within you... None of this would have happened"

"Dad…." Aria looked down at the ground and felt her father hold her in his arms, she looked up slightly and saw him cry?

" _I've never seen dad cry before….._ " Aria stared in shock, she couldn't believe her father was crying... She has never seen her father cry... Ever.

"I'm so sorry, Aria" Danny said with tears fell from his cheeks, "I've failed you as a father….. a parent….. I couldn't protect you….."

"Dad….. you're crying" Aria whispered while Ember smiled slightly

"I'm sorry….." Danny whispered and held her tighter, "Can…. You ever forgive me?"

"You're a good father, dad" Aria said smiling at him slightly, "You've always been a good father"

"Thank you, Aria," Danny said smiling at her tenderly, "I really needed to hear that"

"Let's get your arm back, dad" Aria said and held his hand, "Right, mom?"

"Let's go, Dipstick" Ember said taking Aria's other hand.

"Right" Danny nodded his head and moved his hand away from Aria's, he created a portal and held her hand once more as all three walked inside.

 _Clockwork's realm – Twenty minutes later_

"Alright, now don't move," Clockwork said while he placed his hand on Danny's stub and started to regenerate Danny's arm. "This special spell will take time before your arm is formed," he said and stared at Danny, who simply nodded his head.

"How is a new arm formed?" Aria asked watching her shirtless father glance at her.

"This spell recreates the bone, muscles, nerves, skin, everything which is why this will take time before Danny can leave," Clockwork said seeing Ember's concern look, "Is there something wrong, Ember?"

"What was that... Flame monster?" she asked softly

"Ultima ferro," he replied while he watched Danny's arm slowly grow, "Ultimate weapon….. an extremely powerful and difficult ability to master"

"But how did Aria gain this power?" Danny asked turning his head slightly

"Remember when I mention Aria will awaken her true powers?" Clockwork asked lifting his head slightly, "Ultima ferro is an ability Aria can access but at a price"

"What kind of price?" Ember asked raising a brow slightly

"Ultima ferro requires enormous power as you must have seen, as well as physical strength" Clockwork explained and sighed softly, "It's extremely dangerous because you might die from exhaustions from both physical and spiritual power"

"How was I even able to access it?" Aria asked and lean closer

"Rage, fear of death... You access this dangerous power at your lowerest point" he said while Aria glance at her mother.

"Aria… never use Ultima ferro ever again" Ember said firmly as she stared at her, "Promise me!"

"I promise, mom" Aria replied

"Now! Enough of this depressing conversation! Tell me about your school life?" Clockwork asked smiling and changing to a more joyous topic.

"Oh….. well a school dance is coming up," Aria said taking a chair and sitting down, "It's in a month"

"Prom?" Ember asked and glance at Danny, who simply smiled remembering how prom was the moment that started everything.

"Ah! Prom" Danny said smiling and closing his eyes, "The moment your mother found out about me! And didn't have to worry about choosing between her friend and crush"

"Is there anyone you have in mind?" Clockwork asked smiling some more, "You must have someone you wish to attend the dance with?"

"No one really….." Aria said looking away slightly with a grin, "I might not attend"

"No boys" Danny mumble and glared

"Ugh! Dad" Aria whined and crossed her arms

"Stop it, Danny" Ember said sighing and shaking her head slightly. Danny frown slightly before he smiled, he laughs a bit and was relieved everything had returned to normal.

"You can date when your married," he said

"Wh…..?" Aria stared in confusion and scratched her head slightly, trying to understand what her father meant, "That doesn't make sense, dad"

"I have to agree," Ember said thinking as well

"Either way! The day you can date! I have to be dead of old age" Danny said pointing his finger at them, "Got it!"

"Ugh" Aria rolled her eyes and smiled as well, she couldn't believe she had actually missed these moments with her father.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for A prize or a lover?

 **End**

* * *

Suggestions are welcomed!


	20. A prize or a lover?

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **A prize or a lover?**

 _Shout out to Queen of music_

 _One week later_

Atticus existed the family car and scratched his arm slightly from the irritation from his cast, he had gotten the all clear from his doctors to return to his normal life but couldn't do anything too strenuous which didn't bother him. He didn't have to do any sports for a few months, but that didn't matter now. He was more concern about Aria and the upcoming dance, he was relieved she was back to normal from her corrupted mind. Danny and Ember spent hours explaining the situation and how it wasn't her fault, and how they were about to pay for all the reparations once they were completed. But he didn't need an explanation, he knew Aria would never cause destruction to her own city on her own will. Atticus suspected something wasn't right when the news was announcing her rampage, he wished he could have help during the final battle but knew it would be dead weight. He was injured and a weak human, who wouldn't be much help against a full ghost fight, he would have just been dead weight and an extra person to protect.

"Where is she?" Atticus mumble while he walked around the hallways, searching for her and could fell his heart race inside of his chest. He stopped and saw her at her locker, she wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a sweater with sweats. Atticus smiled slightly and could tell Aria just wanted to relax as much as she could, her simple clothes were proof.

 _"Okay... you can do this... just ask her to the dance"_ Atticus took a deep breath and walked towards her, he knew he wanted her but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. Aria could easily get any man she wanted, he had heard several sons from important figures have tried to ask her out, but she rejected every single one of them.

"Don't chicken out..." He mumbles as he approached her, she was really beautiful but he knew that she was traumatized by her experience. Having her mind manipulated, her body inflicted with so much, and the guilt of causing destruction and pain to her parents. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't the only man who had his eye on her. Across the hall his cousin Ashton was staring at her as well, his eyes on the prize.

 _"He doesn't even care about her"_ Atticus frown and knew Ashton's intentions. His way to the Fenton family's fortune, Aria's heritance of billions of dollars, a golden reputation, and not to mention the endless spoils of being with Danny' and Ember's only child.

 _"I won't lose to you anymore, Atticus"_ Ashton frown and quickly ran towards her, he leans against the locker beside Aria's and gave Atticus a grin.

"Oh... hey, Ashton" Aria said softly closing her locker, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks," Ashton said smiling at her, "What about you?"

"Okay... I guess..." She mumbles and held her books close to her chest, "Just fine..."

"Great! So, Aria, you know prom is coming up, right?" Ashton asked and smiled some more, seeing a future with wealth and fame. Ashton wasn't a fool, he knew prom was the moment Ember had claimed Danny as her own. Prom was the moment she secured her future of wealth and fame! Everything she has done afterwards was because she had secured Danny as hers.

"I'm not planning on going... really" Aria replied and turned around to head to her class.

"Aria" Atticus waved

"What's with today? Both Lockwood men are here?" Aria teased and looked back at Ashton before turning to Atticus.

"Are you feeling alright? You know what happened isn't your fault, right?" Atticus asked and stood in front of her.

"I know it's not... but still..." Aria whispered looking away slightly.

"Don't worry about" Atticus continued and placed his hand on her shoulder, "The city understands and don't blame you! They even thanked you for defeating Pariah Dark, so you should forgive yourself"

"It's just going to take time... that's all," Aria said sighing slightly and looking up at him.

"That's great," Atticus said smiling at her, "I'm glad you're alright"

"Thank you, Atticus" Aria said smiling warmly at him

"Hm…. I already know that Ashton asked you... But…. I wanted to ask you too" Atticus said and nervously moving his hand on his neck.

"I'm not sure... If I'm going to go" Aria said sighing softly

"Is there a reason why?" Atticus asked

"I just….. want to stay home….." Aria replied and looked away

"Either way," Ashton said interrupting the two, "Come and get me, Aria"

"Sure" Aria replied and looked away from him

"Aria," Atticus stared at her and notice she was trying to hold back tears? "Aria….. is something wrong?" he asked concern.

"I'm just so tired of this….." she said and held back her tears some more, "I just want a normal life... But I can't have it…."

"Yes, you can," he said hoping to cheer her up, "You can have a normal life"

"How?" she asked glaring at him

"If you want a normal life then take it! It won't be handed to you, you just have to take it" he said and smiled at her. "If you want to live a normal life regardless of who your parents are then what's stopping you? Your father can easily protect the city for several more years, you can live a normal life, and if you want….. you can take your father's role as a hero"

"Uh….. you have a good point," Aria said and never realised how simple it was.

"See," he said smiling some more

"Thank you," she said and giving him a quick hug before running off

"You're welcome," Atticus said

 _After school, hours_

Aria stood in front of the school while she waited for her mother to pick her up, she stared at the ground and move some grass with her foot.

"Hey! Aria!" Aria looked back and saw Ashton walking towards her

"Hey?" Aria said

"Do you want me to pick you up at 7?" Ashton asked and crossed his arms, "We can have fun"

"Ashton….. I'm not sure if I'm going" Aria said frowning slightly

"Oh, come on!" Ashton said wrapping his arm around her, "We can have a good time"

"I really don't want to go…." She said moving his arm back

"Ashton" Aria looked back and notice Atticus glaring at them, "Leave her alone"

"Oh! Look" Aria turned her head and saw Vivian and her minions gossiping.

"Ashton only wants Aria for her money" Vivian staring at the two Lockwood's fighting over Danny's daughter.

"Atticus probably wants her so his family and brag" one of Vivian's minion replied, purposely saying these words in earshot of Aria. Aria stared and frown, she looked away from Vivian and her friends.

" _Is that true?_ " Aria glanced at Atticus and Ashton as they gave each other a death glare, she didn't know what to think anymore. Was Ashton and Atticus only after her for selfish reasons?

"Back off, main branch! Aria mine!" Ashton shouted

"No! She's mine!" Atticus shouted back

"Stop it!" Aria shouted and back way from the two teens, "I'm not some prize to be claimed! Ashton! You want me because you want to beat Atticus? Or is it my inheritance you're after?"

"Aria" Atticus said softly and tried to approach her

"And you, Atticus! Why do you want me?! For your family to brag at the country club? Enhance your own fortune with my family's? What am I to the both of you? Why do you both want me? Would you still want me if my parents weren't a hero and a singer? How can I trust you! That the words you say are true!" Aria shouted and pushed them to the side as she quickly transformed and disappeared.

"Aria..." Atticus mumble and looked away, he bit his lip and didn't know what to do. She was right... his parents would brag to everyone they knew if Aria and he started to date, their fortune would increase drastically with Aria's... everything she said was right. Even if he told her the truth... there was no way Aria would believe them.

"Dammit" Ashton mumbles turning on his heel before walking away, leaving Atticus alone.

"Is she... a prize... or a lover?" Atticus whispered and clenched his hand into a fist, "What is she to me?"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for What the heart wants.

 **End**

* * *

how will Atticus prove he cares about aria? Go ahead and suggest something


	21. What the heart wants

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **What the heart wants**

 _Shout out to Kitty Katz_

Danny yawned and walked inside the house, he stretched slightly and closed the door behind him. He smiled when he saw Ember writing a new song, he sat down beside her and poke her cheek.

"What?" Ember asked glancing at him

"New song?" He asked

"Hopefully a new hit" Ember said moving her pencil around her fingers.

"Every song you write is a hit," Danny said kissing her cheek. Ember smiled and poke his chest with her pencil, she kissed him back and messed his hair. Danny smiled some more and hug her slightly when they heard the door swing open; Danny and Ember turned their heads and saw Aria storming to her room.

"What's wrong with Aria?" Danny asked raising a brow

"Hm... well its most likely boy problems," Ember said pushing Danny back slightly, "I'll handle it"

"Why can't I handle it?" He asked watching her sit up

"You get overprotective, overreact, and you would probably be in jail for attempted murder" Ember said showing three fingers and tapping each one.

"Well... its sounds better when I say it," he said crossing his arms

"Aria will feel much comfortable talking to be," Ember said ruffling his hair, "Now! Can you start dinner?"

"Dinner? I can't cook! You get mad when I do" he said

"Can your pasta?" Ember asked giving him a box of spaghetti, "There are instructions on the back"

"Okay" Danny mumbles taking the box and staring at the instructions. Ember rolled her eyes and left him alone in the kitchen, uncertain how the kitchen will look like when she returns. She sighed and went upstairs; Ember knocked on Aria's bedroom door before she walked in.

"Aria" Ember said walking inside and sitting on the bed with her, "Is it Atticus or Ashton?"

"Both" she mumbled

"What did they do?" Ember asked

"I don't know if Atticus and Ashton just see me as a prize," Aria said sighing some more, "The daughter of Danny Fenton! The world greatest hero and of Ember McLain! The top pop singer in the world! Not to mention the sole heir to our family's fortune!"

"I see your problems," Ember said nodding her head slightly, "Well, Aria... I can't say I've experienced this issue myself. I only had the issue of your father being a hero and nothing else, he did have money but not as much as we have now."

"So... how did you know... dad was the right one?" Aria asked as she held her stuff tiger.

"Hm..." Ember placed her hand under her chin and tried to think of something to say, "Well, I guess it was just a feeling"

"A feeling?" Aria asked and raised a brow, "That doesn't help, mom!"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but when I first met your father I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him" Ember explained.

"So... you just knew when dad proposed?" Aria asked trying to understand where her mother was coming from.

"I can't really describe it, Aria" Ember said and moving some of her hair, "But your heart knows what it wants, and when the times comes to pick between Ashton or Atticus... well you'll know"

"Well... I Atticus is better than Ashton" Aria said blushing slightly

"He does treat you better" Ember said smiling at her, "But it's your choice, not mine or your father's"

"Well... if dad had it his way? I would probably be single until the die I died, not to mention having two funerals" Aria said laughing slightly.

"Speaking of which... I left your father alone in the kitchen" Ember said sitting up and kissing the top of Aria's head, "Well if we even have a kitchen left"

"Mom! You know we should never let dad alone in a kitchen" Aria said laughing as well, "He's going to burn house down like last year"

"Oh..." Ember quickly opened Aria's bedroom door and ran downstairs; Aria smiled and laugh while she heard her mother and her father argue over something he did.

 _Prom night_

Atticus stood outside the Fenton's modest home...and it was prom night...but he wasn't wearing a tux...he was wearing his normal t-shirt and hat...the clothes that made him feel normal and not the future head of a family that really needs to rethink its priorities. He was ashamed of how a lot of people in his family were snobs that only cared about images and used marriage as a means of increase money and power. He was ashamed of himself for almost being like them in regards to Aria...He knew he liked her...but he was worried about how much was sincere and how much was from star struck. Aria wasn't a prize. ..she was a person...a wonderful, beautiful person that deserved better.

" _Here goes nothing_ " Atticus took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he anxiously waited for someone to answer and was hoping it wouldn't be Danny. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck when he saw Aria open the door, she stared at him with a confused look.

"Atticus?" she asked closing the door behind her

"Hey," he said softly and smiled slightly

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door

"Please don't close the door! I just want to talk….. could you please hear me out?" Atticus asked nervously moving his hands some more.

"Fine… talk," Aria said crossing her arms

"To be honest….. I don't know how to prove….. I only care about you, and you alone" Atticus said taking a deep breath, "You're right! Being Danny and Ember's daughter isn't easy and there is benefits with a man was able to win your heart"

"You're not helping your case," Aria said glaring at him

"But! I do care for you, I don't care about your family fortune, your fame, I don't give a shit about those things!" He said and walked closer to her, "I don't even accept the wealth of being a Lockwood! If I could! I would live a normal life and not some heir to a fortune….. the new head of a messed up family!"

"Atticus…." Aria whispered staring at him and felt her heart beating faster

"I want to fix the Lockwood family! Unit once more! But….. I want you by my side" he said and slowly held her hands, "I… I love….. you….. Aria"

"What….?" Aria whispered in shock, believe her ears have played a trick on her.

"I…. I love you….." Atticus said once more with a smile, "I don't know how to prove it….. prove I only want you, but… I just wanted to get those words off from my chest"

"Atticus….." Aria smiled and held his hands tighter, "I….. I love you too"

Atticus stared in shock as well, he wasn't expecting Aria to return his feelings towards her. He blinks slightly and just wondered if his heart would burst from his chest and ruin the moment.

"Is…. your dad home?" Atticus asked

"He's on a date with my mother," Aria said chuckling slightly and knew the reason why he asked, "Don't worry! You'll get to live another day"

"Good" he said and smiled even more. Atticus held Aria's cheek and slowly approached her, he stared at her lips and lean in even closer to her. Aria stared in shock slightly before she closed her eyes and approached him as well, she waited for Atticus's lips to meet hers but was surprised to see he had pulled back.

" _Ashton…. Why should I get a happy ending and you can't….._ " Atticus sighed and moved his hands away from Aria, he stared at her slightly and held his hand in a fist.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked backing away from him and pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not that," Atticus said quickly and felt his heart pounding within his chest, "I really want to kiss you but…."

"But?" she asked looking away slightly

"Could….. I ask you a favour?" he asked smiling slightly

"What favour?" Aria asked raising a brow

"Your godmother….. is the Ghost of fate, right?" Atticus asked and hope Aria would agree to help him.

"Yeah… why?" she asked raising a brow some more

"I want….. Rhea to bring Ashton's parents souls….. so he could get closures once and for all" Atticus said frowning slightly. Aria's eyes widen and stared at Atticus in shock, she honestly wasn't sure if Rhea would allow such an act.

"What?" she said in shock

"Ashton needs to talk to them… especially his father," he said and held her hands.

"But….. it could backfire on him," Aria said and stared at their hands, "What if Ashton's father says… something horrible?"

"And maybe he'll say the right thing….. to end the family feud," Atticus said and took a deep breath, knowing he was taking a big risk on bringing back his uncle and aunt's souls.

"I…. I'll speak to Rhea….. but there's no grantee she will" Aria replied and stared at the ground, "You're about to take the biggest gamble of your life, Atticus"

"I know," he said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Redemption

 **End**


	22. Redemption

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Redemption**

 _Ghost Zone – Rhea's realm_

"Rhea?" Aria shouted while she walked around her realm

"Aria!" Rhea shouted quickly hugging Aria in her arms before spinning around, "You came to visit!"

"Ugh... I'm going to be sick" Aria mumbled while they continued to spin some more

"Why are you here?" Rhea asked placing Aria down

"I need... an odd request," Aria said looking down slightly

"What kind of... request?" Rhea asked crossing her arms slightly

"Ashton's parents? Well, Atticus wants Ashton to talk to his parents once more" Aria explained and saw Rhea's expression changed.

"This is some request," Rhea said frowning slightly

"I know it is..." Aria said sighing softly

"There are chances their souls have moved on," Rhea said crossing her arms slightly, "And moved on souls can't be brought back"

"I know," she said

"Usually I would never do such a request," Rhea said turning around and opened her hand, "This isn't the job of the ghost of fate! I'm supposed to collect souls and help them move on"

"I understand if you can't do it, Rhea" Aria said and notice a light brighten Rhea's face, "What are you doing?"

"But!" Rhea said turning around and held two small and white spheres, "Because you made this request, I'll allow it but only this one time"

"Really?" Aria asked a bit surprised Rhea easily gave her the souls, "I thought they moved on?"

"Anna and Vincent are tormented souls" Rhea explained while she stared at them, "Haunted from the actions they have done"

"They can't find peace..." Aria mumbled staring as well, Rhea nodded slightly and placed the souls in Aria's hand.

"And they never will until they come to terms of what they have done," Rhea said smiling at her slightly, "But maybe this reunion with Ashton will help them both"

"Let's hope this works," Aria said closing her hand around the souls, "And all three finds peace in the end"

"I'm certain this will work," Rhea said

"Thank you, Rhea" Aria said quickly hugging her

"Good luck, Aria," Rhea said hugging her back slightly and watched her leave.

 _Sam and Christopher's home_

"Aria" Atticus waved slightly while they stood in front of Sam and Christopher's home.

"Here," Aria said opening her hand and showing the two souls, "Ashton has to touch the souls before he can speak to them"

"Thank you very much, Aria," Atticus said while he took the souls from her, "Thank you so much"

"I'll leave," she said and backed away from him, "This is your family matters after all"

"Wait," Atticus said softly

"What?" She asked and stared at him slightly. Atticus looked down slightly and walked towards her, he could feel his heart beating as he placed his hands on her cheek. Aria's eyes widen slightly and knew what Atticus was about to do, she smiled as the two kissed.

 _"Finally!"_ Aria thought as they parted from each other. Atticus lowered his eyes and laugh slightly when he saw Aria turn red and quickly looked away.

"Good luck," she said

"Thanks" Atticus waved and watched her leave. Atticus took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, he gulps slightly and knocked on the door. He anxiously waited and saw a little girl open the door, he raised a brow slightly and assumed this was Laura.

"Uh... hey," Atticus said smiling slightly

"Hey!" Laura shouted and smiled, "Who are you?!"

"Atticus," he said moving his gaze slightly, "And are you, Laura?"

"Yeah!" Laura shouted and nodding her head

"Laura!" Christopher said and moved her away from the door, "Go to your mother, now!"

"Okay," Laura said and ran off. Christopher waited until Laura left the room before he turned to Atticus, he frowns and crossed his arms.

"Atticus Lockwood," he said glaring at him, "What is the main branch doing here?!"

"I just want to talk to Ashton" Atticus replied

"I seriously doubt he wants to talk to you," Christopher said raising a brow

"I have his parents' souls! He can talk to them" Atticus shouted and had a feeling Ashton was ease dropping on their conversation.

"What?" Ashton said coming from behind the door and pushing Christopher slightly, "You have what?!"

"Their souls," Atticus said once more and showed his hand, "You can talk to them and make peace"

"This must be one of the main branches lies!" Ashton shouted but couldn't help himself from staring at those white spheres.

"Touch them and see if I'm lying," Atticus said moving his hand closer.

Ashton closed the front door and stared at the spheres, he slowly moved his hand and hesitated slightly. He didn't know what to think anymore... was this a lie? Or was he about to speak to his dead parents once more?

 _A_ shton felt his heart pounding and took the souls into his hands, his eyes widen slightly and saw the spheres light up before they flew from his hand and formed two human figures. Ashton backed away slightly and saw the light slowly disappeared to reveal his parents... Ashton stopped and stared in shock.

"Mother…. Father…." Ashton mumbled staring in shock. Vincent opened his eyes and looked around slightly, his eyes soon stopped at his son.

"Ashton…," Vincent said softly feeling an overwhelming guilt taking over his conscious.

"Ashton!" Anna said quickly hugging him tightly in her arms, "I've missed you….."

"Mom!" Ashton utters wrapping his arms around her and felt tears forming.

"Oh my….. look at you," Anna said backing away slightly and staring at this young man, "You're all grown up! Such a handsome young man"

"I'm not grown up, mother" Ashton smiled fondly and held her hands.

"Ashton….." Vincent slowly whispered walking towards him, "I know… I shouldn't be asking you this….. but….. could you ever forgive me?"

"Father…." Ashton looked down and avoiding eye contact with him, he was overjoyed to see his father once more….. but the reason his parents were dead was because of him.

"Are you still angry with the main family?" Vincent asked while he stood in front of his son

"Of course, I am! It's their fault this happened to our family!" Ashton said clenching his fist

"Don't!" Vincent said shaking his head slightly

"What?" Ashton asked

"Ashton, I had time to think about my actions and I was wrong," Vincent said placing his hand on his chest, "This foolish feud all started with Richard, Glitter, and Laura… but it could have ended long ago"

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked staring in confusion

"Long ago….. when Jasper was named the next head of the family, and I was part of the branch family, our father wanted to end the Lockwood feud once and for all. He had hoped his two sons would be the key to end this feud….. surprisingly Jasper was open mind to the idea, but I refused…" Vincent explained and sighed softly thinking back to his past.

"And you regret it?" Ashton asked while Atticus was surprised as well.

" _Father wanted to end the feud?_ " Atticus thought while he watched the reunion

"My father promised the side and main families would be one once more, we would have the Lockwood benefits returned, along with the family fortune," Vincent said closing his eyes slightly, "But….. my anger blinded me….. and I refused"

"And my father was angry wasn't he?" Atticus asked walking closer and staring at his uncle, who he had never meet in person.

"Atticus Lockwood" Vincent said smiling slightly, "My, my, you look exactly like Jasper"

"My father was angry….. is that what happened?" Atticus asked

"Indeed" Vincent replied nodding his head, "He was enraged I would disobey our father and we just continued the feud, which has sadly continued with our sons"

"When….. when did you….?" Ashton asked as a few tears fell down his cheeks

"Ashton" Vincent said placing his hand on Ashton's shoulder, "I was weak! A pathetic fool, who was blinded by his anger! I convinced myself there was no way to end the family's feud, but I refused to help end this feud as well. If you want this family feud to end, the main and side branches to end... you have to work together with Atticus"

"Why? He's Jasper's son!" Ashton said whipping some tears away

"For a brighter future," Vincent said wrapping his arms around Ashton, "I was weak, son….. don't make the same miskates I did"

"But….. you're both dead…." Ashton whispered hugging his father with tears falling, "And left me all alone"

"We did leave you," Anna said placing her hand on Ashton's cheek, "But you are not alone"

"I'm not?" he asked

"Sam and Christopher? Laura?" Anna asked and raised a brow slightly, "You have them don't you?"

"I do" Ashton mumble nodding his head, he smiled slightly and remembered how much Sam, Christoper, and great aunt Laura was in his life.

"Ashton, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you," Vincent said while he shamefully looked away, "I'm worthless, a pathetic fool….. a weak, pathetic jackass! Who let his hate destroy his family! My family has suffered so much because of me! And I'm begging for your forgiveness….. I'm so sorry!"

"Father….. are you... Crying?" Ashton asked slightly and saw tears falling down his father's cheeks, "I can't remember the last time I saw you cried…."

"Vincent" Anna whispered watching her husband and son

"I'm so sorry….. so…. So… sorry…." Vincent said softly while he cried

"Father….. I missed you so much" Ashton said hugging him in his arms, "Please don't….. cry…."

"Ashton?" Vincent asked a bit surprised of Ashton's embraces

"I….. I can't forgive you….. not right now….. but over time….. maybe I will" Ashton replied while he held his hand into a fist, "Time….. will heal wounds eventually"

"I understand," Vincent said nodding his head slightly, "I understand completely….. and I wouldn't blame you"

"But! I missed you both dearly" Ashton said glancing at his mother, "And... I wish we could be together once more"

"Me too," Anna said hugging him as well, "Ashton…. Move on from this feud and end this once and for all"

"I will….. I promise" Ashton replied and held his parents tightly in his arms, "I missed you... So much….."

"We miss you too," Anna said with tears falling

"They are ready" Atticus stopped and looked behind, he took a step back when he saw Rhea standing next to him.

"Rhea?" Atticus said looking back at Ashton and his parents, "What are you doing here?"

"They're ready to move on," Rhea said simply while she watched the reunion, "Anna is…. Vincent needs to come to terms with one more thing before he can move on"

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked; Rhea placed her finger on her mouth and 'shush', she turned her head and continued to watch.

"We can move on, Vincent," Anna said while they parted from each other

"Anna" Vincent whispered turning his head towards her, "I'm sorry as well….. I've made you suffer for so long….. took your life….. but you still love me? Why?"

"What happened to us," Anna said holding Vincent's hands, "Is something terrible but it doesn't matter….. I still love you, honey"

"Anna..." he whispered

"We didn't get the chance to live a long life together, but our short time was happy," she said kissing him on his cheek, "And I was and still happy with you"

"Uh….. I don't deserve you, Anna" Vincent said smiling at her

"Yes, you do," she said hugging him in her arms, "You're stuck with me, Vince"

"Are you two ready?" Rhea asked walking towards them, "Towards the light?"

"I think we are," Vincent said turning to Anna, who simply nodded her head

"Goodbye!" Ashton said walking slightly forward before stopping, "Farewell, mother….. father"

Anna and Vincent smiled and hug Ashton for the very last time, the family embraced for what seems to be hours.

"I know you hate Lockwood's standards….. but be kind, caring, and end the family's feud, so future generations will never know hate," Vincent said messing Ashton's hair, "Fix my mistake, son"

"Alright" Ashton nodded looking away, "Rest in peace, mom…. dad"

"We love you, Ashton," Anna said kissing his forehead, "Always remember… we can't be here physically, but we will always be with you here"

Ashton looked down and watched his mother place her hand on his chest, he looked back at her and smiled even more. Rhea smiled and created her special portals, she stared at the bright white light before turning to them.

"Whenever you're ready," she said

"Goodbye, son" Vincent said hugging Ashton tightly in his arms, "I'm so proud of you….. and I know you will make us, even more, prouder"

"Goodbye, father," Ashton said hugging him back and cried some more, "I love you"

"I love you too, son" Vincent replied as they parted; Vincent backed away to allow his wife say her goodbyes before they left.

"Honey," Anna said while the two hug each other, "The road ahead of you will be hard, but I know you will be strong and make this world better for future generations"

"I promise I will, mom" Ashton replied and whip some tears away, "I love you"

"I love you too," Anna said kissing his forehead, "Goodbye"

"Anna" Vincent opened his hand and waited for her to accept it, "It's time….."

"We love you so much, Ashton," Anna said covering her mouth slightly as tears fell some more, "Bye"

Vincent smiled and took Anna's hand, he took a deep 'breath' and walked towards the portal with her, before he stopped and turned to Atticus.

"Atticus" Vincent said staring at him

"Yes?" Atticus asked

"Tell your father….." Vincent looked away slightly and smiled tenderly, remembering one of their childhood memories, "He has won this game... he'll know what it means"

"I will," Atticus said nodding slightly

"It was nice to meet you, nephew" Vincent said before he entered the light with his wife; Rhea smiled tenderly and watched the portal close, she turned around and opened another portal before she left as well.

" _You as well, uncle_ " Atticus smiled and notice Ashton staring at where the light portal used to be, he moved his eyes slightly before taking a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Ashton?" Atticus asked slowly walking towards him

"Atticus" Ashton replied turning around and staring at him, "I still find you annoying and a total ass"

"I know," Atticus said raising a brow slightly

"But! I will honour my parents' last wishes….." Ashton said smiling slightly and offered his open hand, "Let's end the family feud….. no more side or main branch!"

"Gladly," Atticus said smiling as well and accepting his hand, "No more side or main branches, we are family"

"It might take time before everyone in the family accepts this" Ashton said while he stared at their hands.

"Especially the old timers," Atticus said as well thinking about the main family's views, "This might take years to finally reunite the family….. maybe after we passed on, but we can be the building blocks to end this feud"

"For now on….. there is no long the side and main families," Ashton said smiling some more, "It's the Lockwood family"

 _Fenton home_

"Where is she?" Danny mumbles while he stared away from the tv and glance at the door.

"She went to see Atticus I believe" Ember replied while she placed her pencil down, "Danny, leave her alone"

"Why?" he asked frowning slightly

"I'm home!" Aria shouted closing the door behind her, before walking inside the living room.

"What were you doing with that boy?" Danny asked glaring slightly

"Nothing, dad!" Aria lied and looked away, she didn't want to admit he had kissed her.

"Are you sure?" Danny integrated some more

"Yes!" Aria shouted and clenched her fist, "Dad! I can't have a life?!"

"I want to know what you do with boys!" Danny shouted while Ember sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Aria shouted back

"Why won't you tell me! What happened when you saw Atticus?!" Danny said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I HATE YOU!" Aria shouted pushing Danny to the side before storming out

" _Ugh! Not again….. idiot_ " Ember sighed loudly and sat up

"Aria!" Danny shouted

"Stop," Ember said placing her hand on his arm

"what do you mean?" Danny asked crossing arms

"She's mad clearly!" Ember pointed out and raised a brow, "Let her calm down before you apologises"

"Me?! She should apologise to me!" Danny said with his eye twitching slightly

"No! Danny!" Ember said sighing and poking his chest hard, "This is YOUR fault! YOU'RE the one who will apologise!"

Danny frowns slightly and turned away; Ember rolled her eyes slightly and pulled his cheek slightly.

"Ow!" He whined and rubbed his cheek slightly

"Sorry..." Ember teased before laughing and walking away

 _Three hours later_

"Is Aria still outside?" Ember asked walking towards the window while she whips her hands with a towel.

"Yea," he said pouting slightly.

"She's just blowing off some steam," Ember said placing her hand around Danny's waist

"Ugh! Why is she so stubborn?!" Danny asked with his eye twitching slightly

"She gets her stubbornness from you," Ember said staring at the night sky

"Ugh! Annoying! She's should be grateful, I'm the one who gave her life after all!" Danny said waving his arms

"Uh... excuse me!" Ember said poking hard on Danny's chest, "I'M the one who gave her life! I'M the one who carried her for nine months! I'M the one who gave birth to her! And now **I** want her to be happy and back in this house!"

"Uh..." Danny nervously smiled and backed away

"Now! GO outside and get her back!" Ember said while she pokes on his chest at every step she took, "Not later, not when you've calm down, NOW!"

"Okay... okay" Danny nervously said and gulp slightly

 _"Man! Ember can be so scary at times..."_ Danny smiled slightly while he stared at Ember's death glare.

"I... I should go?" He said pointing to the door

"What do you think?!" She said glaring some more and tapping her foot.

"I'm going" Danny quickly said before going ghost and quickly leaving the house.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Danny and Aria

 **End**

* * *

Cried like a baby! Suggestions are welcome!


	23. Danny and Aria

**Remember: A father`s daughter**

 **Danny and Aria**

Aria frown as she sat on the school's rooftop, she stared at the night sky she couldn't believe her father was so protective and annoying. Atticus was a good guy and she really liked him, but her father kept butting in.

"Stupid" Aria mumble while she opened her hand and created a small plasma ball, she sighed and played with it slightly.

 _"How long will dad butt into my business?"_ She thought while she fired the plasma ball into the sky and watching it explode.

"Hey," Danny said waving while he landed beside her, "How's it going?"

"What do you want, dad?" Aria asked looking away from him, placing her legs near her chest and hugging them.

"Just want to talk," Danny said sitting down beside her, "Can we?"

"You! Want to talk?!" She asked raising a brow slightly, "Really?"

"I just want to talk and nothing else," he said sighing softly and looking down at her.

"Mom sent you, didn't she?" She asked glancing back at him, "Only reason you came"

"Your mother didn't send me!" Danny lied and crossed his arms, "I came on my own occur"

"That's a lie, dad" Aria mumbled and stared into the night sky, "You're scared of mom"

"I'm not scared of your mother!" Danny said pouting slightly; Aria raised a brow slightly and smirk.

"Hey, mom!" She shouted and looked back. Danny's eyes widen slightly and quickly turned his head, he scanned the rooftop and didn't see Ember. "Told you," she said and smiled.

 _"Damn, she got me"_ Danny pout some more and sighed slightly

"Listen, Aria," Danny said staring at the sky as well, "I know Atticus is a good guy and you like him... I'm just looking out for you"

"If Atticus is a good guy then there no reason for you to 'look out' for me," she said moving her legs away from her chest and letting them dangle from the rooftop's edge.

"I know," he said gripping the edge slightly, "With everything that happens to you, I can't help myself to worry about you. You're my daughter, Aria and I want nothing but what's best for you. I want you to be safe and to live your life the way you want it, but because you're my child you'll always be in danger from the ghost of my past. If it's not Pariah Dark then it will be someone else... you'll be forced to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. I wished I was able to give you a normal childhood I got to experience... before the powers came into my life"

"You wouldn't have met mom... if you were just a normal, powerless human" Aria mumble and pouted slightly.

"Yes, that's true," Danny said nodding his head slightly, "If I was just a normal human then I wouldn't have met your mother, I wouldn't have been there to save her life from the house fire, and you wouldn't have been born. So, I guess things happen because they're supposed too... don't you think? It's all fate?"

"You sound like Rhea" Aria said smiling some more

"She's not wrong," Danny said chuckling slightly and shaking his head slightly, "It's fate! I was fated to gain my powers, I was fated to fight your mother, and I was fated to be with her! The journey itself is different but the destiny is the same"

"Since when are you so wise?" She asked and nudge her father, "It's usually, mom"

"I can be wise too!" Danny said and pretended to be offended slightly, "Your mother doesn't know everything!"

"Just the majority" Aria said laughing slightly at her father's blank expression

"I don't like the idea of... boys and you... but I guess... Atticus is alright in the end" Danny mumble and looking away.

"So... I can date...?" She asked smirking

"Ugh... yeah..." Danny mumbles with a frown and a pout.

"Really!" Aria shouted quickly standing up, "Seriously?! You're not joking, right?"

"You can date... BUT only once a month! Like on the date a month! And I don't want Atticus in my house!" Danny quickly added and pointing his finger at her, "Or you in his!"

"Fine!" Aria shouted hugging him in her arms

 _"I'll just have mom help me,"_ Aria thought with a grin on her face; Danny sighed softly and hug her back.

"How about we head back?" He asked

"Okay," she said standing up

"Your mother probably has dinner waiting," Danny said standing as well, "Better hurry before she gets mad at us"

Aria laughs and nodded her head, she hugs her father quickly before she took off and headed home. Danny smiled and followed her home, the two landed and entered the house before changing back into their human form.

"How did the talk go?" Ember asked hugging Aria in her arms, "Did you win?"

"Yup!" Aria smiled while she hugged her mother, "But I'll need some help later"

"Got it!" Ember whispered and wink at her

"What?" Danny asked staring at the two of them, as they smiled and laugh slightly.

"So, what's for dinner, mom?" Aria asked

"You're favourite," Ember said while they headed to the dining room

 _"Hm..._ _Ember has me wrap around her little finger"_ Danny pout while he followed them to the dining room.

 _Two months later_

"I can't believe this is happening," Aria said while she held his hand, as they waited in the main entrance of the Lockwood's estate. "How did you convince your father?" She asked.

"A lot of ass kissing" Atticus teased and smiled at her

"Gross," she said laughing slightly

"The branch family hasn't seen the inside of the estate for decades!" He said

"It's a major first step," Aria said moving her hands from his, "I'm glad everything going well with Ashton"

"He's made a lot of progress on his side... I'm just hoping I'm doing the same on mine" he said sighing slightly.

"The branch family is about to see the estate! I think it's a huge step" Aria said trying to comfort him, "You're doing as much as Ashton"

"Are you sure about this?" Jasper asked while he held his arms crossed behind his back, while he stood next to his son and wife.

"Father…. Please…." Atticus mumble staring back at his father

"I don't approve of this!" Jasper said moving his arms and crossed them over his chest.

"Father" Atticus slowly turned and walked towards his father, "Vincent wanted me to tell you something"

"And what's that?" Jasper asked raising a brow slightly

"You have won this game?" Atticus said with a confused look, "What does that mean?"

Jasper uncrossed his arms and sighed softly, he looked away slightly as he remembered his childhood memories.

"What does it mean, father?" Atticus asked

"It was a small bet Vincent and I used to play as kids" Jasper explained and smiled tenderly, "Before….. well….. the feud….. we were tied in our bets, and we both wanted to win"

"Sounds like a nice memory," Avelina said smiling and touching his shoulder; Vincent nodded his head when he heard the doorbell.

"Here goes nothing," Atticus said walking towards the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled and saw Ashton and Star with their respective families.

"Whoa! This place is nice!" Claire shouted while they all walked in, "Damn!"

"Claire… where's your manners?" Andy asked while he crossed his arms.

"Never thought I would be here again?" Star mumble while she looked around the estate

"So this is the Lockwood estate….. hm….. my mother told me a few stories," Christopher said while he held Laura in his arms, "She would have loved to see this place once more"

"Why did you invite us, Atticus?" Ashton asked crossing his arms, "The branch family hasn't been in the main estate for decades?"

"Father?" Atticus smiled looking back at him

"Ashton….. you've seen my brother, haven't you?" Jasper asked while he adjusted his tie slightly, "Did... He…. Seem at peace?"

"Jasper…. I….. I never realised you still cared about my father?" Ashton asked in shock

"He's my... Was my brother" Jasper said frowning slightly, "We argue and had different views... But he was still my brother"

"I never thought I would see you….. given into your emotions?" Ashton mumbles while Star and Andy glance at each other.

"As future head of the Lockwood family and honouring Vincent's last wishes..." Atticus said walking into the center of the group, "I wish to end the branch and main families! We are all Lockwoods, we should all be one family!"

"End the family feud?" Christopher asked chuckling slightly, "Seriously?! I seriously doubt the rest of the main family wants me!"

"Yes! Christopher's mother and grandmother are accused of starting the feud!" Sam said glaring at them.

"The ones who started this feud and tore this family apart is Glitter!" Avelina said stepping forward, "Her actions is the reason the family has been torn!"

"Are you accusing us?!" Andy shouted and stood in front of his wife, "Star is Glitter's daughter! There's nothing we can do about that!"

"Dad! Stop!" Claire shouted and held a fist, "Arguing won't help!"

"Richard, Glitter, and Laura!" Atticus shouted with his arms crossed, "What they have done! Their decisions and action! Are all in the past! We need to look towards the future! For new generations of Lockwood's like Laura the second!"

"I don't want…. Laura to be….. rejected…." Sam mumble as she took her daughter in her arms, "This fight is old…."

"This fight is annoying" Star mumble

"Star and Christopher! You two are the children of both Laura and Star! I believe if you two are willing to end this feud, and prove to the main family you are ready to put the past behind you! Then we can move forward to peace and reunite the family!" Atticus said with a big smile and hoped Christopher and Star would agree.

"Hm….. my mother was a caring soul," Christopher said staring at his daughter and remembered his dear mother, "And I miss her every day….. and I know my mother would be overjoyed to end this feud. So…. you have my support along with my family, and hopefully my daughter, who is named after my mother….. won't live in hatred"

"I'm not my mother and never will be!" Star said sighing deeply and stared at the estate, knowing her mother had lived most of her life in his home before she was thrown away to the branch. "She's the one who caused this feud! And I'll be the one who ends it! You have my support and my family as well!" Star said smiling.

"Remarkable" Jasper mumble watching the branch... No, their families speaking to each other, and getting along.

" _Will this feud really end?_ " Jasper thought and frown slightly, " _My father's wish….?_ "

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Atticus asked and walked towards Aria, "The beginning of the end! Let's all eat as one family!"

" _I have to move on_ " Jasper smiled and motion his hand to the home.

"Welcome home!" he shouted

"You did it, Atticus!" Aria said as she held his hand, and watched everyone leave together as a family.

"And I wouldn't be able to without your help" Atticus replied and held her hands back, "Thank you, Aria"

"I should leave... It's a family dinner after all" Aria said and peck his lips, "Bye!"

"See you later" Atticus waved and smiled while he watched her leave.

" _Hopefully you'll be family too, Aria_ " Atticus sighed and turned back and headed to the dining hall.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Thanks for reading!

 **End**

* * *

If you're a fan of How to train your dragon, then go ahead and read my newest fic!

The biker

(Modern/AU) Hiccup, a bad boy, and a biker have his eyes set on Astrid Hofferson. A smart and popular girl in school, but winning her heart isn't going to be easy as he thought. But, when certain events occur both Astrid and Hiccup will discover more about each other, along with their true feelings. Friendship, love, and loss


End file.
